I am Who I am
by khazrn43
Summary: Chris Hudson, son of football great Finn and Broadway darling Rachel. Starting a new school Chris is worried people will only want to be his friend because of his parents. He starts High School in Lima under Chris McMann. Will he find true friends or will he lose them when they find out he lied. Finn&Rachel get a surprise after moving back to Lima when Finn retires. Finchel
1. Chapter 1 Being a Hudson

I am Who I am

I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.

As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.

* * *

The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU. I have not abandoned my other story I will write simultaneously

* * *

Chapter One: Being a Hudson

Christopher Hiram Hudson rolled over in his bed that has shrunk in his opinion over the last few months. His mom says he grew, but he thinks she's wrong. Okay so maybe she's not. It has been really difficult getting use to this bigger, taller body. They all knew he'd be tall, his dad is 6'4"for goodness sake. But damn why does he have to be so long. Chris has been tripping over his new length since 8th grade ended. Now to top off this wonderful growth spurt and awkward summer, his dad retired. That's not bad enough, no the Hudson parents have decided that they should move to little ole Lima Ohio. "It's a great place to grow up Chrissy." His mom says. "You'll like it, it's the high school I met your mom at and where I set all-time records on the grid iron" He dad contributed.

Okay, here's the thing. Chris knows how lucky he has it. His dad was the starting Quarterback for the New York Giants for the last 11 years. His mom has starred in four Broadway shows, Funny Girl, Evita, Oklahoma and an original lead in Glee the musical. She also has three Tony awards. So he really hasn't wanted for much in his 14 years on this earth.

He has two sisters Isabella Carole 12, Aiyana Grace 8, and he has a little brother Cullen Finn 4. Really he knows how lucky he is. But what he doesn't get is why his parents want to ruin his life before it gets started. So he's dramatic like his mother, it's what Uncle Blaine always says. He just doesn't want to start a new school. He knows the kids are only going to like him because who his dad is. He has had to weed out the real friend from the fake since he was 7 years old. He's dad is a big deal he gets that, I mean he did just beat Peyton Manning again in the super bowl, but he wants to be liked for Chris, not for being Finn Hudson's son. Most definitely he did not want girls liking him because his mom is THE RACHEL HUDSON. How can he define himself in this new school with the last name Hudson?

Chris swings his long legs off the bed and pulls on the sweat pants that had been abandoned when he went to bed last night. He pads downstairs of his new house in Lima Summit. It's the fanciest neighborhood in Lima. Big Houses, big yard, big pools, yada, yada, yada. It's big, he gets it. He misses their New York City penthouse. It was perfect. He has already had to find Cullen five times since they moved here because he got lost in the big house.

He feels like he's in the big house. Alright there he goes being dramatic again. It's not like he's in prison, he just a little hesitant to venture out into the neighborhood, because he knows the town is a buzz with the Hudson's moving back. There were paparazzi and fans lined up on the outside of the house two months ago when they moved in. Chris has pretty much stayed within the house or out by the pool. Got to get some color before school starts.

Chris finally makes it to the kitchen to find his mom by the stove, his sisters setting the table, Cullen yelling he's hungry, he's a Hudson, and he's always hungry and Dad sitting reading the paper. Typical Saturday morning at Chez Hudson.

"Good Morning Chrissy" Mom says. "Mom, I've asked you to please refrain from using that nickname. I don't like it. It makes me sound like a baby." Chris responds

"Sorry, Mr. Grumpy pants" his mom says grabbing his face to plant a wet sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Mom really" Chris says aggravated.

"Hey, that's no way to speak to your mother, Christopher, and if she want to kiss you she can. She gained 50 pound and was in labor for 3 days with you. Show her the appreciation she deserves." Finn speaks from above his newspaper. Whenever one of them got a little bit aggravated with Rachel's affection Finn would tell them how muc, h weight she gained and how long she was in labor with them. His parents are very affectionate. Sometime Chris thinks they are the horny 14 year olds.

"Sorry mom" Chris says sheepishly. "It's okay baby, I'll try not to call you Chrissy. But don't get mad if I slip up once in a while. You're just getting so big, you're not my little boy anymore, and you are becoming a young man." Rachel relays.

Breakfast was served. The conversation flowed until the subject of school came up. The girls were giddy to be starting a new school. They'd be attending Lima Elementary. Third grade for Aiyana and seventh grade for Isabella. Cullen would be attending a half a day of preschool. "I excwited fo scoo daddy" Cullen tells Finn. "I know little man, you're gong to be so smart" Finn scoops up his youngest son blowing a raspberry on his belly. "Top it daddy, I tickle too mush". Rachel laughs along with the other kids. "Okay daddy, Cullen needs to be cleaned up. Come on little man lets wash your face" Rachel puts Cullen back in his chair and washes his face.

Finn turns to Chris and asks "Aren't you excited to be starting freshman year?" Chris shrugs his shoulders.

Finn sends the other kids out of the room. "Izzy, take Aiyana and Cullen to watch a movie or color" he tells his daughter. "You got it daddy" she stands up kisses her dad on cheek before grabbing her little brothers hand and tugging her little sister out to the media room. "Come on you two lets watch Frozen, that woman who sings like grandma Shelby is in it." Izzy takes the two younger Hudson's and leaves.

"What's wrong buddy, you can tell me." Finn prods.

"It's just….It's….I don't' know" Chris stammers

"You afraid you won't make friends? Girls won't like you? Subject material too tough?" Rachel peppers her son with questions.

"No…No It's not that, it's just. I don't want them to know who I am." Chris finally spits out.

"What do you mean" His dad looks at him

"I mean, people don't see Chris Hudson, they see Finn and Rachel Hudson's son." Chris explains. Rachel gives Finn a knowing glance.

"Hey, buddy. If they don't like you for you they aren't worth having as a friend. You know that. We've always taught you to be you, because that's enough. We don't want you to have a difficult time. Tell me what would make you more at ease." Finn inquires.

"Don't get mad." Chris says looking at his mom and dad. "Of course not sweetie" Rachel assures him. "Idontwanttousehudsonasmylastname" Chris mumbles.

"What was that" Finn looks pointedly at his eldest son.

Chris blew out a sigh. "I don't want to use Hudson as my last name." Rachel looks disappointedly at her son and Finn just looks hurt. "See that's why I didn't want to say anything. Dad looks like I kicked his puppy and mom just looks disappointed."

"Well I am disappointed. We are proud of the Hudson name. Your dad and I have worked our entire lives to make that name something to be proud of and now you want to poo poo it." Rachel is exasperated. They both look to Finn.

"I understand" Finn says. Rachel looks astonished. Finn has always been so fierce when it has come to the Hudson name, because of his father and he understands.

"What the Hell?" Rachel lets out

"No, Rach, I get it. You want people to like you for you, not because your dad played for the Giants. If that's what you want, I can't blame you." Finn says

"Dad, I am very proud to be your son and a Hudson, but you remember in New York. Those one guys who pretended to like me just so they and their dads could meet you to go to games in a skybox. They didn't want to be my friend. I was an end to them. Then there was that girl I met a camp, she was cool until she knew who my mom was. Then it was all Rachel Hudson this, and is your mom the best singer or what. She forgot about Chris. It's not fair that I have to hide who I am, but until I know that I'm liked for me and not for who my parents are I'd rather not take that chance. "Chris explains and looks at his dad with apologizing eyes.

Finn looks into his son's eyes, it's like looking in a mirror, Chris look exactly like Finn. "I'll make you a deal. The first semester, that's six weeks, we will let you use Gram's last name. Then after the six weeks if you have friends and you feel like they are genuine we can go back to your real name."

Chris smiles and hugs his dad "Really, you're not like disappointed. I mean I'm not embarrassed of who I am far from it. Thanks dad you're the greatest." Chris get up to play Halo on the Xbox one with his friends from NYC.

"Finn, are you sure? This might not go over too well. Especially since _she _works there" Rachel asks.

"Rach, you've got to put that behind us babe, that was years and years ago. She's probably not even the same person."

"I doubt she's changed Finn, she was horrible in high School and what she did while we were in College. She tried to ruin your life with a kid that wasn't even yours. Then tried to convince you..." Rachel blows her hair out of her eyes while getting up to clear the dishes. Finn gently grabs her wrist and pulls her to his lap.

"Well lucky I had this beautiful, sexy and talented best friend who was looking out for me and saved me and what she did in college didn't work. I love you baby, and nothing that woman can do will ever break up Finchel. She is insignificant to our lives, has been for over 15 years. Let it go, for me" Finn pouts.

"You never cease to amaze me Finn Hudson. You have such a forgiving heart. I love you too baby." Rachel grabs his cheeks and kisses his mouth. Finn rubs his hands up and down her back. Finding the hem of her shirt he puts his hand underneath working his way back up to grab her perky boob. Rachel moans into his mouth.

"OMG! Can you two not get it on at the kitchen table? It's gross and you will scar my sisters and brother" Chris says as he walks to the fridge to grab some Gatorade for his Halo marathon.

"I thought you were in your room. I'm sorry your mom is a super-hot MILF. I can't keep my hands off of her" Finn teases his son, then continues kissing his wife. Rachel giggling the whole time.

"First Ewee, never say that again and second I'm going now. I'll be in there for a while or I get hungry whichever comes first." Chris says shaking his head at his parents mumbling about gross old people sex as he leaves the room.

* * *

"He'll be down in a half hour" Rachel laughs while Finn is grabbing her up to throw her over his shoulder. "Plenty of time to have my way with you wife." Finn says. "The dishes, Finn! "Rachel yells as Finn ignores her continuing his way up the stairs to the master bedroom. "Will still be there when I'm done with you, and if you're a real good wife, I'll even help you." Finn jokes.

"Well how can I say no" she flirts. "You can't" Finn says closing the door of their bedroom. He smoothly puts Rachel down onto the bed. Lifting her shirt over her head. Taking her boob into his mouth he begins tugging at the dusky nipple with his teeth, gaining an appreciative moan from her.

She pulls Finn's shirt off of his torso and pulls him to her. They quickly shed the rest of their morning clothes. Finn hovering above his wife "I Love you" he tells her pushing into her with his hot erection. Rachel gasps, after all these years his size still causes her so much pleasure when he enters her. Adjusting to his girth, Rachel starts to move her hips signaling to Finn it's time to set a pace.

Finn finds the rhythm they've perfected over the years. Thrust in and out. Move up and down. In and out Push and pull. He is thrust inside of her while loving the top of her chest with his mouth and tongue. "Mmm Finn!" Rachel mewls. "Fuck Rach" Finn grunts. He's thrusting when he feels her clenching around his length, she close, he picks up her leg swinging it over his hip to get a deeper angle hitting the spot buried deep within her walls. "FInnn!" Rachel screams, He totally knows where to go to send her over the cliff. Her walls flitter with her orgasm trigger his own. Finn cums deep inside of his wife groaning "FUCKKKK" as he rides the wave of ecstasy with her.

They catch their breaths. Finn removes himself from her, then picks her up heading to the shower. He puts her on the floor of the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he never takes his eyes off the tiny woman in front of him. "Do you even know what you do to me? Even after all these years. My favorite place is buried between your thighs." Finn picks her up and slides his returned hard on into her already waiting wet pussy. Without losing the connection Finn steps into the shower, pinning Rachel up against the wall, continuing to plunge into his wife. Her sensitive center is a blaze as Finn pounds into her. They cum together once more. Finn puts Rachel down and they help each other wash.

"I love you Finn. Thank you for the life you've given me" Rachel says watching him leave the bedroom to check on the kids.

Finn turns to his love "I Love you too, babe, and we made this life together. I couldn't be Finn if I didn't have my Rachel. I'll check the little ones and start on the dishes." Finn closes the door so Rachel can finish getting ready for the day.

On Monday morning Rachel goes to the high school and Registers Christopher as Christopher H. McMann, explaining to Mrs. Shuester what they had agreed upon at home with their son. Mrs. Shuester agreed to help keep Chris's real identity a secret.

Rachel was very skeptical that this was going to work. Chris was the spitting image of Finn. With her there and not knowing if she would make problems for them she was worried. Worried for her son, worried for her husband. Just worried. One things for sure whatever comes their way they will face it together because they are the Hudson's.

* * *

This is my new story Please Read and Review. Reviews are love.

This is going to be very close to cannon.


	2. Chapter 2 Game On

_I am Who I am_

_I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters._

_As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity._

_The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU. I have not abandoned my other story I will write simultaneously. As always I dedicate my stories to the wonderful Finchel and my Family. Merry Fincheling!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 Game On**

Madison Puckerman is standing at her locker with her best friend Sabrina when she sees the most beautiful boy she's ever laid eyes on. He's so tall 6 foot something with a mess of brown hair and are those caramel colored eyes. 'OMG He's so hot' she thinks to herself.

"….this weekend right?" Sabrina breaks Madison out of her spell. "Mmm sorry what" Madison asks her friend losing site of the handsome boy.

"We are going to Abrams party this weekend right?" Sabrina reminds her friend.

"If I can sneak away from my dad. I don't know what has been up his ass lately but he won't let me do anything since we've started High school. He says boys only want one thing and I have to stay away from them. It's like I'm in prison in my own house." Madison complains.

"Madi, he just loves you. But we can totally tell your parents you're staying at my house and then we can got to the party. Josh Abrams is so cute and I hear his parents are out of town at some medical conference so the party is going to be off the chain." Sabrina says

"Yeah, Uncle Artie is gone and Aunt Brit went with him this time. I know that Marco Lopez will be getting beer. His mom Santana is never around. She has that job at the strip club. So he does what he wants." Madi confirms.

"Alright I got to get to class I'll see you" Sabrina calls over her should as Madi walks to homeroom.

Walking into Mr. Shue's class room Chris is a bit apprehensive. "Chris, welcome to McKinley buddy. How's your dad? Liking retirement? Or is he getting on Rachel's nerves yet" Mr. Shue asks Chris.

Chris chuckles then says "All good Uncle Will. But did mom tell you, no one knows who I really am and I'd like to keep it that way"

"Sure, sure, I understand Mr. McMann" Mr. Shue jokes. "Thanks" Chris says back. The other students start filing in and Chris takes a seat in the back. His legs are so long he doesn't want to be scrunched up in the middle and being the new kid no way in hell is he sitting in the front.

The bell was ringing when the last student entered. He heard his "Uncle Will" chastise the student "Miss Puckerman, almost late on your first day. Doesn't bode well for you. Both your parents work here so I know you can make it on time."

"Sorry I got caught up at my locker. I couldn't get into it" Madi lies. Mr. Shue accepts this for now. "Fine, just don't make a habit of it clear?" Madi nods and heads to a seat when she spots the cute boy from earlier. She makes a bold move and sits down right beside him.

She leans over whispering "Madison Puckerman, Cheerio" Chris looks at her nods "Chris Hud...Mc Mann. Chris McMann" "Nice to meet you Chris. We should talk at lunch. is a hard ass" She tells him. Chris chuckles because he's known Will, who happens to be his godfather, all his life and hard ass are not words he'd use to describe him. Push over, soft, but hard ass no. "I'd like that." He tells her then pays attention to the front and what his godfather is trying to teach them.

School goes by pretty uneventful for Chris. He has a great lunch with Madi. She's very pretty. She has green eyes and dirty blonde hair. She's on the Cheerio's that her mom coaches. He is waiting for his papa Burt to pick him up behind the school so no one can see. Everyone in this small town knows Burt Hummel is Finn Hudson's stepdad. Chris is trying to fit in and hiding that fact is something he has to until he knows if people like him for him.

"Chrissy, How was your day?" Burt smiles while Chris enters the SUV. "Papa I've asked you to please not call me Chrissy. I'm too old for that nick name.

"Nawh. You'll never be too old for your old grandpa to call you embarrassing nicknames" Burt chortles.

Chris rolls his eyes. "School was school. All the kids think Uncle Will is a hard ass though. I find that funny"

"Don't let your ma hear you saying that word she'll keel over from shock. You know our Drama Mama." Burt laughs and Chris joins in.

"Yeah you're right Papa. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow" Chris says shaking Burt's hand getting out of the SUV.

* * *

Rachel is putting dinner on the table while Finn wrangles the kids. "Dinner Now!" Finn yells into the intercom from the dining room.  
"I could have done that Finn" Rachel sulks

"Well what did we put it into the house if I have to trek up the stairs every time? I'm retired. I don't need all the conditioning as I once did.' Finn defends himself.

"Babe, just because you're retired doesn't' mean you get to be lazy. I can't be married to a slovenly man who doesn't care about his appearance." Rachel laughs

"I thought you'd enjoy jogging up there to collect your children. Sorry" Rachel huffs leaving him in the dining room. The kids start running down the stairs. The one thing about the Hudson Kids is they love anything their mom makes. Well everything except that vegan lasagna that taste like cardboard. But don't tell her that okay. She's been extra moody lately. Bella, Aiyana and Cullen jump into their seats as Rachel places the Chicken on the table for her carnivores and her pesto with pasta. Finn takes his seat when Rachel realizes Chris is absent.

"Where is your son Finn?" Rachel asks

"How come he's my son when he isn't minding?" Finn replies

"Because my son is a well behaved young man and would never miss a chicken dinner" Rachel smirks

"Fine, I'll get him" Finn resigns himself getting up from the table to find his eldest son.

Finn finds Christopher in his room on his computer. Chris has his back to the door and head phones in when Finn walks up to him. Finn notices he has Facebook Messenger opened and he's messaging a girl named Madison. He'll tell Rach later. Finn taps his son and Chris jumps disconnecting the message immediately.

"Shit dad, you gave me a heart attack" Chris tells his dad

"Language, I called you down through the intercom but it doesn't work if you got headphones on" Finn relays to his son. Pointing at the computer Finn asks "Anything you need to talk about?"

"Not yet" giving his half smirk to his dad and walking down to dinner.

"My boy" Finn smirks his half smile joining his family in the dining room.

* * *

As the weeks progress Chris starts spending more time with Madi and her friends. He's gotten to be good friends with the Abrams and Lopez kids they convince Chris he should try out for football. Christopher is extremely hesitant at first but relents to the peer pressure. So here he stands on the side lines of the Finn Hudson Football Field, yeah the school renamed the football field after his dad, listening to a tall man. He's not as tall as his dad or himself and why the hell does he have a Mohawk.

"I'm Coach you guy can call me Coach, Coach Puck or Mr. Puckerman" the Mohawk guys says

Chris leans over to Josh "Is that Madi's dad?" Josh shakes his head "The one and only. He likes to think he's still a badass but he really is just lame"

"You new kid, something more interesting in Abrams ear that you can't listen to what I'm saying" Coach yells.

"No Coach" Chris yells

"Pay attention and pay attention good. I ain't got time for no slackers. If you're here to gossip or get your nails done turn around and get off my field. There is no room for vaginas. Clear?" Coach screams

"YES COACH" the kids on the side lines shout.

"Good now give me some laps before we hit suicides. Then I'll split you off into the positions you want to try out for. I'll look at you and then I'll have my 28 guys posted by end of the week. Hit it" Puck yells.

Suicides suck, Chris thought to himself. Now he's waiting behind these guys who couldn't throw a ball out of a paper bag to finish so he could take a few snaps. While he's waiting he notices his dad's truck and his dad trying to be stealthy. Come on dad you're 6'3" stealth is not your game" Chris mumbles to himself.

"You got opinions McMann?" Coach asks

"No sir, just waiting for my turn to take some snaps" Chris answers

"You think you got what it takes to be my QB?"

"I don't think Coach, I know" Look it's not like he's conceited. He just knows his arm and he's good no use in downplaying it.

"You got balls McMann, get your ass up here. Mr. Confident let's see what you got" Puck pushes the current kid away from the center.

Finn is watching inside his truck seeing that Chris is being pulled up from the back of the line. "Smart mouth got him moved up. Nice one son" Finn says out loud. "Chrissy getting in trouble daddy" Cullen asks from his car seat In the back. "No little man, he about to throw you want to watch?" "Yes pwease"

Chris strides up to the center setting under him. "Hut one, Hut two, Hike" he yells at the line the receiver goes down field on a normal pass route when the ball lands into his hands over his head. He's taken off guard as to how the ball landed in his arms then turns around seeing the entire team and the coaches stunned silent.

Chris threw the ball like his dad showed him and hit the receiver before the receiver could turn around. Lopez has good hands Chris thought to himself.

"Hot damn, all you all except McMann get the hell out of here and find a different position to play. We found our new QB" Puck shouts patting Chris on his back.

"You know kid, I've only ever seen one other guy throw that good at your age" Puck tells Chris

"Oh yeah, who was that?" Chris asks.

"My best friend in high school, well he was my best friend until I screwed him over, but you kind of remind me of him" Puck says staring at Chris.

Chris starting to get uncomfortable with the way Coach was looking at him hangs his head down "Thanks coach, I think"

"It's a good thing kid. Alright I want you to take a few more snaps and then get home to study that playbook." Puck tells Chris

"Sure thing coach" Chris says back

Finn and Cullen watch from the truck, Cullen breaks the silence. 'Daddy, you fink that I be addle to trow like Chrissy one day"

"Of course little man. Daddy showed Chrissy how to throw and I'll show you how to throw when you get bigger." Finn tells his youngest.

"I big allrealy dad. Momma calls me her big boy all the time. I fink I amost really to learn" Cullen says

"Yeah, I do too buddy' Finn clicks Cullen back into his seat and takes off for the house. He knows Chris will be upset if anyone see him and figures out who he is.

Chris came home telling his parents his the new QB for the McKinley high Titans. "Then coach says I remind him of his best friend from high school and I'm really good."

"That fantastic baby, I'm so happy for you" Rachel says.

"Goodnight mom, I'm gonna grab a sandwich and finish my History homework than hit the hay" Chris says kissing his mom's cheek.

* * *

Rachel finally gets the other three into bed while Finn is doing god knows what in their bedroom. "Geeze Finn I could have used your hel…." Rachel stops when she sees what Finn had been up to. Their bedrooms was covered in candles, Finn had a bottle of wine opened holding a glass out to his wife wearing nothing but a smile and the glass.

"Finn, what is all this?" She asks

"I wanted to woo my talented wife. You work so hard keeping up with the kids and the house I wanted to do something nice. Care to join me in the bathroom." Finn takes her hand leading the way to the extra-long, extra wide bath tub that sits in the middle of the bathroom floor. Finn had made a bubble bath.

Finn begins to undress his wife. Once he's got her naked he hops in the tub, placing the wine glasses on the edge then helping Rachel to step into the hot bubbles.

"Mmm Just what the doctor ordered" she purrs

"I thought so' Finn whispers in her ear as she settles her back against his chest. Finn wraps his arms around his petite wife. "I love you Rach"

"I love you too Finn." She responds.

Finn hands her a glass of wine but she doesn't drink it. 'Something wrong with the wine sweetheart" Finn asks

"No, I just can't drink it is all" Rachel responds waiting for Finn's mind to click

"What do you mean you can't drink it? The only time you can't drink is when you're…." Ah ha Rachel thinks to herself turning to see Finn's face. She knows he understands when a big "I DID THAT" grin crosses his lips.

"We're having a baby" Finn questions

"Number 5" Rachel says

"Wow I love you so much" Finn says pulling Rachel into a slow toe curling kiss.

Breaking the kiss for some much needed oxygen Rachel inquires to her man. "I love you too. Finn can I ask you something"

"Anything babe" he responds

"Can we be done after this one boy or girl? I think 5 is our number. What do you think?"

"5 is kind of our number. Yeah we can be done." Finn says

"Good, I made you an appointment with the urologist for Thursday next week for a vasectomy" Rachel says turning to face away from her husband.

Finn jumps up out of the tub "WHAT? You want to chop off my business"

Rachel chuckles at her naked, bubble dripping husband. "First they don't chop off your business and second how old are you that you refer to your penis as your business?" Rachel continues to laugh at her husband but he's not taking this well.

"Rach, come on aren't there other ways not to have a baby without my PENIS being involved." Finn pleads

"You didn't mind your penis being involved when we made all these babies." Rachel replies. "Look babe, a vasectomy is a routine procedure that happens in the doctor's office. For me to tie my tubes would be a surgery."

Finn looks at his wife shaking his head "I guess, you did give me four, now five absolutely beautiful Finchel babies, this is probably the least I can do for you. So I'll have the vasectomy"

Rachel jumps out of the tube onto her wet, naked hot husband peppering him with kisses "Thank you thank you thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm going to need some attention paid to my penis tonight for me to get over the shock."

"Well Mr. Hudson I think that can be arranged." Rachel says falling to her knees in front of Finn's business.

Rachel licks the tip of his length swirling her tongue around the top eliciting a happy groan from the tall man. Rachel smiles to herself before she envelops him fully with her mouth. "FUUCK RACH" She will never get tired of his reaction to her giving him a blow job. It's one of her favorite ways to please her husband. Her head bobs back and forth taking him all the way down her throat, humming with him in her mouth. He feels his tip hitting the back of her throat. He knows he's close to blowing his load but tonight is about celebrating baby number 5.

Finn pulls away from his wife and lifts her up to carry her to their bed. He places her naked form onto their king sized mattress and hovers over her. "I love you" is whispered at the moment he pushes into her wet waiting center. Rachel gasps at his size, she is always surprised at how big he is. It takes her a minute to adjust then moves her own hips to signal she's ready. Finn starts thrusting into his wife. "I love you" he chants as he's pushing and pulling. Plunging deeper and harder as Rachel takes each thrust. It's a well-rehearsed dance they do with each other.

Finn puts her legs up around his waist so he can dive deeper into her core. "FINNN" he knows he hit her secret spot deep inside of her when she whimpers his name like that. He continues to pound into her spot until he feels her clenching her walls around his length. She feels herself coming undone so she lifts herself off the mattress to give Finn a deeper penetration and just as he hits that spot again stars explode behind her eyes and she's shaking... Feeling her juices dripping down his dick, Finn's own orgasm is triggered and they ride out the ecstasy together. Finn falls over pulling Rachel on top of him. She still peppering his jaw with butterfly kisses waiting for him to catch his breath. She feels his hard on erect again so she slides down his length taking him for another round or two.

Spent and sated the couple are lying in their bed. Finn's eyes are closed and he's drawing circles on her back when she speaks.

"Baby, did you hear Chris, when he was talking about football? Puck is his coach. Do you think he'll figure it out? I mean he's never seen Chris and we've been real good about the paparazzi not filming the kids. I just don't want it to affect him"

"I know babe, but he wants to play. I'll stay away even though it's killing me. I want to be able to go to his practice and watch him. But I understand he wants it on his talent not his name." Finn responds

"If Puck figures it out, I think he'd keep it to himself. Unless he's still with the _Ice Queen_, but I really don't want to have to worry about the drama that their coupling brings. Puck is so different when he's with _her _than he is without_ her_. _She_ is toxic and _she_ wants everyone around _her_ as miserable as s_he_ is"

"We won't worry until he tells us it's time. Should we tell him about Noah and _her_ and what _she_ tried to do?" Rachel asks

"I wish I knew love. I wish I knew the answer" Finn says sleepily. They drift to sleep hoping for the best but bracing for the worst. With her involved something is bound to burn to the ground.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**

**Reviews are like crack**

**Merry Fincheling!**


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback & Memories

**I am Who I am**

**I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.**

**As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.**

**The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU. I have not abandoned my other story I will write simultaneously**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Flashbacks, Memories.**

Chris is taking snaps while Puck watches him. Puck knows this kid looks familiar but he can't place him. "He throws just like Huddy did back in the day. That technique is one of a kind" he thinks to himself

"PUCK!" he hears her scream. "I don't have time Quinn go away. I'm coaching" he yells back

"Make time" she says.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"I saw man-hands today at the grocery store"

"It's been 15 years, grow up and stop calling her that. Her name is Rachel"

"I don't give a rats as what her name is. I don't want to see her. I can't believe he's still with her. She must have so magic spell over him."

"Well you better get used to it. I heard on the radio that they have moved back to Lima. He retired and she left Broadway a long time ago."

"Ugh Why, why can't she just go away and stay away. She annoys the crap out of me"

Chris hears his coach and Madison's mom talking about his parents. "Man-hands" he thinks what a bitch. How dare she talk about my mom like that?

Chris is about to say something then he hears Coach

"FUCK QUINN! This is why we will never be married or together. You need to get your head out of your ass. Finn Hudson dumped you 15 years ago. He loves and married Rachel. We have a kid together and I've tried, I really have but you are living in a school girl fantasy that he's coming back for you. HE'S NOT! Hasn't wanted your ass since sophomore year when he knocked up Berry. Get over yourself. And you better just leave them alone. They have kids for Moses sake."

"Puck I- I don….." Quinn tries to object but Puck was not having it.

"Don't try Quinn. I know how you and your mind works. If you think there is even a hint you might get Hudson back you're gonna go for it. STOP! Think about our daughter. You'll embarrass her. Do you want that?" Puck admonishes her

Quinn opens and closes her mouth like a fish gasping for air. She can't say anything because everything Puck just said is true. Her eyes flash of sadness then she steals herself. "I don't want him. Just don't forget to pick up your kids. It's your week with them." With that Quinn storms off the field.

Puck notices Chris staring in his direction "McMann you got something to say?" Chris is brought out of his trance "NO COACH!" then takes off to sit under the center to practice more of the new playbook.

Coach brought out a playbook from when he was in high school. The plays were designed for Finn and his throwing style. Coach said seeing as Chris has a similar style it was time to dust of the championship playbook.

Chris took to the plays with as much ease as his father. Coach still was amazed at how much Chris threw like Finn.

"Kid have I told you how good you are? You remind so much of Finn Hudson. You know who he is right?" Puck asked Chris while walking to the locker room. Practice ended and Chris needed to wait until everyone was gone. Papa Burt wasn't able to get him today so his dad would have to pick him up. They agreed that Finn would come a half hour after practice finished so everyone would be gone.

"Of course, QB of the Superbowl winning NY Giants. Who doesn't know Finn Hudson" Chris replies

"Did you know he went here?"  
"I've seen his jersey and the field is named after him. It makes sense." Chris returns. Dude I can read Chris thought to himself.

"It's just really weird Kid, you throw exactly like him. I want to catch for you that's how much you make me think of him."

"You were good friends?" Chris asks

Puck sighs "Were, until I screwed everything up. I haven't talked to him since sophomore year even though we were on the same team and in Glee club together. If it didn't have to do with Football or glee he didn't want to hear from me."

"Too bad. I hear he is a great guy." Chris says

"One of the best I've ever known. He didn't deserve what I did to him and I've regretted it ever since." Puck confesses

"Can I ask what happened" Curiosity winning out over his manners.

"Story for another time. I've got to get this paperwork done and you need to hit the showers. I'm sure your parents want you home before 10 o'clock.'

"Sure Coach." Chris goes to walk away but turns around to Puck "Coach? Have you tried talking to him? From what I know he's a real forgiving guy"

Puck looks at Chris questioning his eyes. Looking into them, Puck knows this kid but he doesn't really recognize from where "Nah kid that ship sailed a long time ago" Puck looks again and he sees it. It's a flash really but he sees it. HOLY CRAP- Puck thinks McMann is Mamma H's maiden name. Fuck this is Finn's son.

Finn's son that Quinn tried everything to convince him that Rachel cheated on him with me and he was mine. The son that Rachel almost lost because Quinn pushed her off the stage. The son that looks like a mini version of Finn Hudson. Puck was going to say something but thought better. If the kid was using McMann he didn't want anyone to know he was Finn's son. Smart really.

Chris is waving his hands in front of Coaches face to snap him out of his trance "You okay Coach. You look like you've seen a ghost"

Puck snaps to "No, I'm fine really. Hit the showers. Great practice. Rest that arm tomorrow. Friday's the big day. First game of the season. I need my secret weapon ready to go"

"I won't let you down Coach. I've got nothing planned tomorrow except the team dinner at Lopez's house. My dad won't even let me play video games the night before a game. I've got to rest my arm he says and video games stiffen you up"

"Sounds like good advice. Will I get to meet your dad soon?" Puck asks

Chris stiffens rubbing his hand on the back of his neck just like Finn used to. "I don't know coach, he's kind of busy. I don't know if he'll be able to make to the game."

Puck pushes "What does he do?"  
"He's retired" Chris says

"Retired from what" Puck pushes some more

"Look coach I really need to take a shower. Maybe we can talk about my dad another time" Chris says taking off to the shower.

"Sure." Now Puck knows for sure. That is Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry's son. He was going to take care of their son on the field. Fuck he knows if Quinn finds out she's going to push Madi on him like flies on shit. A way into Finn's life. Not if he could help it. He would protect this kids secret from Quinn Fabray like it was the codes for nuclear missiles.

Chris finished dressing when his phone went off with a text from his Dad  
_I'm here behind the school-QBDad_

_I'll be right out-QBSon _Chris text back.

Chris made his way to the Ranger Rover his dad drove and hopped in. "Hey kiddo, how was practice?"

"Great dad. Who's Quinn" Chris asks.

Finn's back straightened up and his breath hitched. Why is his son asking about that woman? "Why?" he asks with apprehension.

"Her and Coach were arguing today. About you and mom. I already know Coach went to school with you and was on your team. He's says you were best friends. Anyway she was calling mom Man Hands or something. Saying she can't believe your still together. What's her deal?"

Finn is driving and is hesitant to say anything without Rachel present. "Look buddy, I think me and your mom need to talk to you together. Will have dinner then will talk. I promise we will tell you she is and why you need to stay away from anything having to do with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Rachel is fuming. Who does that bitch think she is, really man hands? 15 years, 15 fucking years and the woman still can't let anything go and still blame her for her poor choices. Damn will she ever take responsibility for her own actions?

Now she has to dredge up the past and tell her son about embarrassing things from their past. Will Quinn Fabray ever not try to destroy their lives?

After dinner the little ones went to do homework. Isabella supervising Aiyana with her reading and Cullen coloring. She is a good little helper. Now Finn and Rachel are sitting in the study with their eldest son figuring a way to tell this story.

Finn finally speaks up. "Chris I want you to let your mom and me say what we have to before you speak ok?"

"Absolutely dad"

Finn continues "I was the Quarterback. The first time in McKinley history a sophomore was the starting QB for the varsity squad. I had my head up my ass really." Rachel interrupts "Language Finn" "Sorry, I was real full of myself. I didn't bully people but I didn't stop people like Puck from tossing kids like Uncle Kurt into dumpsters or stop them from throwing slushies at others. Looking back I was probably worse. I could have done something but I was too much of a coward to put a stop to it."

Chris and Rachel were about to protest but Finn held up his hand "No, I was. I was not honest about who I was and I went along with whatever so I could remain popular. I dated the head Cheerio Quinn. Basically we dated because we were supposed to, QB and Head Cheerio, how cliché right? Well Quinn was not nice to me once we started dating. She would call me moron, stupid and tell me what an idiot I was. I took it because I thought that was how popular girls talked to their boyfriends and she was super popular. No one would dare say anything to us. They would part like the red sea when we walked down the hall together. I was a big boost to my low self esteem."

Finn looks ashamed telling the story. He's always tried to teach his kids that being popular doesn't mean you have to go with whatever everyone else is doing or saying.

Rachel picks up the story "I was in Glee club and considered a loser. In Glee club, we needed a male lead who could keep up with me vocally. I know, I was a little full of myself as well. Will, was the director and I told him he need to find someone or I was quitting. That's when he found your dad secretly singing in the shower. You know what Uncle Will did, blackmailed dad"

Chris interrupts "Still can't believe that but go on"

Rachel carries on "Dad joined Glee club and Quinn did not like it. She was sure that their reputation would be in the toilet. But dad really like being in glee club."

"I know all this but why does she hate you so much" Chris asks his mom to speed things up.

"Basically Dad and I had a connection you know we always say we're tethered. Well our tether was strong and Quinn could feel it. Like everyone within a 5 mile radius of us." Finn chuckles.

Finn jumps in taking over "Quinn knew I was about to break up with her. So she made up a story that I got her pregnant. I believed her and blew off your mom. A couple of months later your mom figured it out that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby and told me. I beat him up and broke up with her and started dating your mom. A couple of months later we were pregnant with you."

"I don't condone what we did, but we took responsibility for not being responsible. It was not easy being sophomores in high school and having a kid. Of course by the time you were born we were In our Junior year." Rachel explains

"Wrap it up son" Finn interjects. "FINN!" Rachel scolds "What? He needs to know" Finn rationalizes.

"Ewe, please stop talking about sex" Chris says "Dad you've already gave me the talk and Papa Burt handed me some pamphlets, I thought only Aunt Emma handed those things out"

They all laughed remembering Emma's pamphlet craze.

"We were in the auditorium practicing one day and mom was a little under 4 months pregnant with you. She wasn't really showing too much. Just a little bump. So she was dancing and Quinn was by her with her 7 month pregnant belly on the side. Well mom needed a break and went to the stairs when Quinn pushed her. Luckily I was there and caught her before she hit the floor. Quinn swore it was an accident and we couldn't prove it otherwise. But she did try to push mom. After that we both stopped caring what she thought or did. I just wanted to keep mom and you safe. We took a break from Glee until Quinn finally decided to quit. Then we went back"

"Okay anyway, after you were born, dad and I lived with Grandma and Papa Burt. One day, I was at a vocal lesson and dad was at home with you. Quinn came over with some cockamamie story that I cheated on him with Puck and that Puck was really your dad. Little did she know that because of the stunt she pulled, I insisted we get a DNA test done. I knew dad trusted me, but I wanted to give him the reassurance. So basically she tried to break us up. Telling dad that he could help her raise Madison, her and Pucks daughter. Dad laughed at her and sent her on her way."

"Bitch be cray, cray" Chris said with a chuckle. Finn chuckled as well. Rachel said "Language Christopher"

"When I went to college a NYU, Quinn followed me there. Mom was at NYADA with Uncle Kurt but we all lived together in the loft. Do you remember the loft?"

"Barely, we moved out when you had Isabella right?"

"Yes, so anyway. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine agreed to watch you for a night so mom and I could have a night out. We went to a party at a frat one of my team mates belonged to. Somehow crazy lady found out we were going to be there and showed up. At first she stayed to herself and her friends. Well mom got a little tipsy and Quinn took advantage of that."

Rachel has tears in her eyes remembering that awful night. Finn hugs here and whispers something Chris can't hear. She just shakes her head wiping the lone tear that had fallen. Finn continues the story.

"She had one of her guy friends drunk and in a room passed out. Being your mom, she is too forgiving and trusting sometimes, she talked with Quinn after Quinn apologized. Mom thought she was being genuine. I saw Quinn leading mom into a bedroom and I immediately went after them. On the way to the room a bunch of people kept stopping me, we won you know how that goes. I finally made it to the room they went into, when I opened the door I saw Quinn undressing mom trying to put her in bed with a passed out guy"

"She wanted to make dad think that I had slept with that guy. Thankfully dad didn't trust her and followed when he did. Who knows what would have happened if she'd succeeded." Rachel cried. Her husband and her son wrapping her up in a Hudson sandwich. She smiles and giggles.

"What an evil witch. I can't believe she is Madison's mom. Madison is so not like that. Every time we hang out she so sweet." Chris explains

"Well maybe she got that from her dad or grandma Ruth. Maybe it skipped a generation" Finn snarls

"Finn that's not nice" Rachel says

"Who cares ma, she almost got you raped" Christopher states outraged.

"I know baby boy, but it's over and after she did that Dad went to the Dean of students and relayed the story of our past with Quinn and what she tried to do that night. She was expelled from NYU and moved back to Lima." Rachel finishes the saga of Quinn Fabray.

"But she still blamed mom for stealing me, having my baby, and getting kicked out of NYU. She has never taking responsibility for cheating on me, trying to break up mom and me or the other stuff and I doubt she ever will. We know to stay away from her and not let her near our family. We need you to do the same." Finn looks pointedly at his son hoping his son understands.

"Wait, hold up, you want me to stay away from Madi?" he questions

Finn nods. "It's for the best Chris. Her mom caused a lot of drama and we don't want to live that again."

"Well then why did we move here? If she's such a threat." Chris asks

"She's not a threat to us as a couple. She can't hurt us in that way. We just want you to be safe" Rachel soothes her son.

"It's not fair that we have to suffer for the sins of our parents" Chris is angry.

"I know it such dude, but it's for the best that you stay away from Madi. We don't know if she is like her mom and until we know. It's best you just stay away from her. Please for your family." Finn tells his son.

Chris is pissed. Why should he stop see the hottest girl at school because her mom is a pyscho? I get it, she hates my mom, Chris thinks to himself. This is so not fair. What can I do? Family First.

"I'll try dad. Mom I'm sorry she did all those things to you."

"Baby there is nothing you need to be sorry for. EVER" Rachel reassures him

"If I hadn't been born, maybe…  
Finn cuts him off "Never say that again!" He yells a little louder than he intended. "You were and are the best thing that ever happened to us. Do not ever wish it away."

"Sorry dad" "It's okay. You got homework? If not study the play book. Those plays should be cake for you."

Christopher laughs getting up from the seat "More like child's play. Who was the lame ass they were designed for?"

"Hey now! Those plays won a couple of championships. How many have you won son?"

"Low blow dad. Low blow" Chris says hugging his old man, kissing his mom on the cheek before going to read the playbook.

* * *

"We need to tell the kids about the new baby soon Finn" Rachel is saying while Finn is kissing her neck.

"I Know we do, but right now I want to kiss my wife" Finn says kissing his way from her lips to her neck. Rachel turned to face Finn then she was on her tiptoes, kissing his lips, hers surrounding his before settling her top lip between his, lightly sucking on his bottom lip just before his tongue slid through, massaging hers, then frantically chasing it around their mouths. Kissing was always powerful between the two of them.

Since their first kiss, they both felt a low hum of energy flow between them whenever they touched. Rachel had never told Finn, but she was convinced that the hum was their tether connecting, each time stronger than the last. It was also one of the reasons why they couldn't help but make it back to each other. They simply didn't feel that with anyone else. It was also the reason why Rachel knew, even as she said it the first time that she would be unable to wait until she was twenty-five to sleep with him.

Rachel felt that familiar hum spread and finally moved her mouth down to his pulse point, moaning softly into his ear, "unzip me, Finn", and then nibbling on his ear as he gently ran his large hands up her back, finding the zipper and slowly pulling it down, then snaking his arms back up to ease the dress off her arms, letting it pool at her waist for a second before pulling it down her hips.

She stepped out of her fallen dress, he opened his eyes and nearly fell over. "Wow. Just wow." Finn said, those being the only words he could manage as her exquisite beauty overtook his senses. The look of awe in his eyes was intense, to the point where she thought he was nearing catatonic territory.

"You okay, Finn?" Rachel asked him gently, trying to break the spell she had inadvertently cast over him.

He nodded slowly, but still wasn't able to move. Rachel took a small step toward him and purred seductively, "You know you can touch me if you want to."

Finn smiled at her reference to their first kiss and replied, "I want to", as he closed the gap between them and took her into his arms, kissing her softly and slowly, teasing her, but wanting to savor every second and every sensation.

She deepened the kiss, and he reciprocated, dropping his hands lower on her back, so that they were resting just above her perfect curved behind. She couldn't wait any longer for a more passionate move, so she hitched one of her legs up around his hip, effectively moving his hand lower to support her, and she took a little bounce from her grounded foot, before jumping fully into his arms, straddling him as they continued to kiss. Finn loved that he could hold her up for hours. He was strong and she was light, and she distributed her weight well, holding herself up a bit too.

But since he was in it for the long haul tonight, he walked her slowly to the closest wall, so that he could gain the extra leverage and continue kissing her. Once she was up against the wall, he freed one hand, and started caressing her body, starting with her shoulder, where he also gently moved the thin black strap from her slip over, so that it fell off her shoulder. His lips left hers and continued down her cheek, licking and nibbling on her earlobe, and then her neck, and then her shoulder. She continued to kiss whatever skin was available to her mouth, mostly his neck at this point, as he pulled the strap down her arm so that the black slip fell away from her perfect breast. He hoisted her up against the wall a little higher so that he could take her breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her puckered nipple as his free hand cupped it from the side and she moaned longingly, clearly enjoying his ministrations, getting turned on beyond belief. Her hands were roaming under his shirts, over his back and shoulders, occasionally bringing her arms back to feel his muscular chest. His muscles were hard and sexy looking, but his skin was springy, so he was still perfectly cuddly even after he strengthened his muscles every year in training camp. She thought he was was perfect before, but with age, he was even sexier, which she didn't think was possible. Rachel moaned at the sensation of feeling herself against him again, and relished in the fact that her hands could touch him wherever she wanted.

He switched arms and gave her other breast the same treatment as she licked and sucked at the other side of his neck as she tried to rub her lower body against his, trying desperately to create the friction she craved, emitting guttural moans periodically. While Finn was greatly enjoying the friction she was creating, he wanted to focus on her first, so he took his lips from her breast, shifted the grip on her upper thighs so that he was holding her legs open from the front, rather than from behind, and pushed her straight up the wall with his strong arms until her legs naturally draped over his shoulders. He pulled up her slip so it was bunched at her waist. She pulled it over her head and looked down at him with dreamy eyes, slightly smiling at him. Once the slip was gone, one of his arms shot up to caress her breast and keep her held against the wall, while he plunged two fingers of his free hand into her dripping opening as Rachel let out a high pitched squeal of delight.

"You smell delicious, beautiful", Finn's husky voice panted out before shoving his face into her, lapping his tongue all over her most private parts. Rachel grunted low and long and started twitching in response. He removed his fingers but didn't stop his relentless licking until his tongue was deep inside of her, wiggling in a spiral pattern as he sucked on her lips, tasting every ounce of her sweet fluids. His fingers kept busy periodically tapping her clit, teasing, but not sending her over the edge quite yet. Her lower body was involuntarily thrusting erratically and Finn had not ever heard the sounds she had coming out of her before. Her ecstasy was expressed by an assortment of low guttural grunts and moans and intermittent high melodic screams that usually dropped in pitch until they were guttural grunts again.

Finn was as hard as a rock, but was determined to have her cum into his mouth, so that he could taste the freshest and sweetest juice she had to offer. When he could barely hold her still any longer, he slid his fingers alongside his tongue as he brought his tongue out to spiral around her clit and then just as she started another moan, he stopped spiraling for a second, turning her moan into a whine, then simultaneously curled his fingers inside, twisting and plunging them hard into her as he put his mouth around her clit and sucked hard, not letting up until her insides were quaking rhythmically around his fingers as her body was shivering with pleasure and she was screaming out at the top of her range. Her screaming died down and she was starting to catch her breath when Finn took a breath and removed his fingers, but then surprised her by plunging his tongue back into her and opening his mouth wide against her so that he could suck hard on the whole area surrounding her clit, pushing her right over the edge again, as she screamed, "Oooooooooooooooooooh, Urgh. FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN".

As she came down again, and he removed his face, he looked up at her heaving body and smiled, "You are amazing. That was the hottest thing on earth. I could do that all day. You are deli-OOF". Rachel had just surprised him by bracing her arms on his shoulders and flipping her legs off, so she could stand.

Once she was on the floor, he was getting pushed to the bed as she was yanking his button down shirt off, then tearing his t-shirt over his head. He was bare chested by the time he reached the bed and was nearly done telling Rachel she was delicious when she shoved him down hard and started unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and boxers off together.

He looked down and noticed that he was naked and she was naked when she straddled his lower legs and ran her tongue along his thick erection, sucking it into her mouth when she reached the tip. She sucked his entire length in as he groaned, struggling to hold on. She cupped his balls and bobbed her head up and down along his length as he felt the pressure build up.

"Rachel, wait", Finn choked out. "I want to be inside you, not just your mouth."

"You will be, we're not finishing here." she said as she took him back in her mouth again as he groaned again, knowing that it was going to be an epic night.

"Nuh-uh", Finn said again as he picked up her head, "If you're doing this, then I want you turned around."

Without waiting for a reply, Finn pulled her closer, then picked her up by the waist and spun her around so that she was facing away from him. She took the cue and bent over, sucking him into her mouth again, swirling her tongue around him as she took every inch of his impressive length in. Barely coherent from her attention, Finn boosted her center over his mouth and licked and sucked whatever he could reach, haphazardly, which made her moan, sending vibrations back to him. The vibration sent him over the edge, and as he shot hot semen down Rachel's throat he found her clitoris and sucked hard, bringing her to completion as well.

Before Finn knew what was happening, Rachel was on top of him, kissing him like his mouth was an oasis and had been parched in the desert for days. Finn flipped her over, so that he was on top, kissing her while fondling her breasts with one hand, and shoving his other hand roughly between her legs, entering her with two fingers as he pressed down hard on her clit with his thumb. Rachel yelled out as he sunk his length all the way in slowly, letting Rachel adjust for a second or two, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too Finn." He started moving, picking up the rhythm as Rachel's moans and sighs and screams intensified. The whole time they made love, Finn kept kissing her neck, or her lips, whatever he could sloppily reach to let her know that he loved her. After a while, he felt his build up intensify, so he circled her clitoris a few times with his fingers as he pounded into her a few more times, as she yelled out, "oh GOD, Fiiiiiiiiinnnn". He let go and stilled within her, letting his body slump over to the side, pulling her along with them so he didn't disconnect from her quite yet. Rachel snuggled her head into his shoulder and sighed contentedly as he held her tighter, never wanting to let go.

They held each other, making love into the night and next morning. Rachel got up leaving her worn out husband in their bed. After getting the kids off to school Rachel climbed back in bed with her gorgeous man, napping until he woke her up to start loving all over. Retirement might not be so so bad.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_There we have it. Quinn is such a bitch. I really hate her character. That is a testament to the great acting Diana Agron displayed in Seasons 1-3._

**Keep on Fincheling!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Showdown

**I am Who I am**

_I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters._

_As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity._

_The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU. I have not abandoned my other story I will write simultaneously_

_This is going to be a short chapter compared to my others. I am getting ready to move from TN to AZ and I wanted to get a chapter out before I have to pack up the computer. To everyone who has favorite it or me thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will be picking up the story once I get my computer set up or maybe from the road and my iPad if the inspiration hits in all the chaos. But for now enjoy and don't forget to review._

_Also, the way season six is going is infuriating me. Why does Rachel need a boy? Let her get back to NYADA and Broadway like Finn wanted. She doesn't need a boy to have a happy ending on the show. Anyway I've decided I will continue to love and cherish Seasons 1-3 and appreciate Season 4 because Cory was outstanding in it, but I will pretend Season 5 &amp; 6 were all a bad dream and Rachel will wake up to a naked Finn and be happy._

*******Don't Stop Fincheling*******

**Chapter Four**

The Showdown!

It had been three weeks since Chris overheard Quinn talking shit about his mom. The semester was rapidly coming to an end and Chris need to make up his mind if he wanted to tell his friends the truth of who he really was.

He had become close with Marco Lopez and Josh Abrams. They were on the football team with him. Marco being his favorite receiver and Josh his go to running back. He had cooled off his relationship (if you can call it that) with Madi, and her friends were giving him the cold shoulder but he had to think of his family.

So here he was a week away from the end of the six week semester. The football team won their first two game by a landslide. So his position on the team as well as in the popular crowd had been solidified.

He knew his relationship with his boys would survive. They really liked him for him, because he was a kick ass QB and he helped them win all the COD and Halo tourneys they got into. He wasn't afraid they'd go all Finn Hudson crazy on him. He decided he'd tell them by inviting them over to his house for some gaming Saturday after practice.

He was worried about Madi. She was pissed that he told her they need to cool down. She didn't understand why. Chris told her the lame ass "it's not you, it's me" when that didn't work he said

"Look Madi, I really like you, but I'm not willing to put my position on the line to date the coach's daughter. Besides being new here and wanting to fit in, your Dad, I mean he'll kill me or worse cut off my business. Maybe we can be friends"

"FRIENDS? FRIENDS! You're fucking joking right now. You have to be. My dad doesn't give a crap about who I date. You're just afraid. Of what I don't know because we both know I'm the hottest piece of ass in this school. Your loss Christopher McMann"

And that is the last time the talked in three weeks. Not even in Spanish class. She had Uncle Will move her away from me. I really did like her. Damn why was her mom a psycho?

Coach Puckerman was always saying little things comparing him to his dad. He wasn't sure if he figured it out but he was glad Coach didn't say anything if he did. He made up his mind. He'd talk with his parents tonight after the game. He'd invite Lopez and Abrams over for a Halo marathon and would spill the beans to coach after practice on Saturday.

* * *

Finn had taken the girls to Poco Loco's Swim Shop on W. Elm for new swim suits. Bella had joined the swim team of her Middle School and Aiyana just wanted what her sissy got. Cullen was with Grandpa Leroy at the zoo.

Just as Finn and the girls were coming out, Bella was telling her dad all about the boy at her school with the Mohawk "He's so rude daddy. He pulls my hair likes he's five. Cullen doesn't even pull my hair. And he says, he says" Bella suddenly whispers "Bad words" Finn chuckles.

"Bella he probably wants a friend. That is what bullies use to want when I went to school."

"Mommy says he likes me and that is his way of showing it" Bella retorts.

"Oh no, no boys are allowed to like you. What's his name? How old is he? Why isn't the teacher watching him better? Stay away from him." Finn rants

Bella and Aiyana giggle and Aiyana says "Mommy said you would say that. She said daddy will say" and she does her best Finn imitation. "OH, no. No boys are allowed" Bella and her sister laugh whole heartily like their mother and Finn can't help but smile.

The trio of Hudson's start to enter the Ice Cream shop down from Poco's when they run smack dab into HER.

"Oh I'm sorry, I always so clum…." Finn starts to say then looks up to see its Quinn Fabray.

"OH MY GOD FINN, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever. I heard you came back to Lima. I always knew you'd come back." Quinn purrs stroking her finger along his forearm.

Not wanting to scare his girls Finn tells Bella to take her sister inside and find a seat. She leaves with Aiyana. "They are gorgeous Finn. Took after you I see. That's good. They don't look like that troll" Finn cuts her off.

"IF I did not have my girls with me, I would push right past you. First off don't talk about my wife RACHEL like that again, it's not high school anymore Quinn. Secondly don't ever put your hands on me again. My girls are beautiful because they look exactly like their mother. What are you even doing Quinn? I thought that you'd have given up this fantasy world you've been living in since sophomore year. You know as well as everyone in this town, I'd never be with you after you tried to kill my son."

Quinn gasps "I didn..." "Save it Fabray, I know what I saw, just because you had Figgin's and Shue bamboozled doesn't mean you had me. God Quinn, I haven't wanted you since I was 14 years old. I have a pregnant wife and four kids. Get over yourself. From what I understand you have a teenage daughter and a son, take care of your kids. You've taken enough from me."

With that he does push past her, finding his girls looking at him like he's the best daddy in the whole world.

"What kind are you gonna get Ana? Bella?

"I want rainbow daddy" Aiyana says "Mint Chocolate" Bella answers. Once Finn returns with their scoop and a non-fat yogurt smoothie for himself (What, Rach would kill him if he had the fat). Bella asks the question.

"Who was that woman dad?"

"No one important" Finn says knowing full well that Rachel Berry's daughter will not drop it until she has a satisfactory answer.

"Dad, I saw the way you were speaking to her. I've only ever seen you speak that way to one other person and we all know how much you despise Jesse St. James. Now spill" Bella has her hands on her hips ala Rachel Berry and her baby sister is mirroring her stance. Finn can't help himself but laugh.

"Okay my little Rach clones, put away the pout. That was a girl me and mommy went to high school with and I believe the mother of the boy who is pulling your hair."

"She likes you" Bella says

"Well she can't have you, you're my daddy and you love mommy" Aiyana says starting to get upset.

"That's right princess, dad only loves his girls. Mommy, you, and Bella" Finn says picking up the tiny eight year old rubbing circles on her back and kisses on her head.

"Okay stop daddy, I love you" Ana says

"I love you too princess. What do you say we go home to mommy? I bet she's up from her nap and we got to get ready for Chrissy game."

"Yeah more football" Bella deadpans Finn chuckles and Aiyana skips off to the Ranger Rover.

* * *

"That whore" Rachel screams in their bathroom. "How dare her do that in front of my girls. I should go straight to her house. This is ridiculous already Finn. We aren't even here for six months and that, that, woman is already trying something. Her and her stupid innuendo that you've come back for her."

Rachel continues to rant while Finn gets ready for the football game. Chuckling to himself because she is now standing exactly as the girls were just a few short hours ago. "Baby, calm down. It's all good. We don't have to worry about her anymore." Finn says trying to calm his pregnant wife.

"I know it's just these damn pregnancy hormones and that woman still infuriates me!" she stomps her foot.

"I know baby, the mean woman wanted to seduce your husband, but he wouldn't let her" he pouts and she cracks. "Stop Finn, I want to be mad and I can't when you're so adorkable and sexy." They both laugh. Finn kisses his wife and she melts into him when the doorbell rings. "That's dad with Cullen, we better answer that." She says breaking the lip lock and going to the door.

* * *

VICTORY! Once again. "Way to go boys!" Coach yelled through the locker room. "Game ball" He says catching the ball from his assistant "Game ball goes to Chris McMann for his late third Quarter throw, gaining us 60 yards" The teams starts yelling, pushing Chris jovially. Chris is still in his pads but his jersey is thrown on the bench. "Thanks Coach, but it was really a team effort. No one guy can win by himself." "McMann, stop being modest, you've earn this" Abrams says. Coach nods and Chris smiles.

The locker room is getting quieter and Chris is still in the shower. He is always one of the last ones in because he doesn't' want anyone seeing him with his mom or dad yet. He in the shower belting out

"_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_  
_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_hoping that you'll understand_

_But baby now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

_(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_  
_and we found love right where we are"_

What Chris didn't know was Coach Puckerman was listening. Puck would know that voice anywhere. That kid sounds just like his dad. But why were they continuing to lying about who he was? Shue was no help. He wouldn't even confess Chris was Finn and Rachel's son let alone why they are concealing his identity. Puck picks up his bag and goes.

Chris was finished getting dressed and Lopez was waiting on him. "Dude, you sounded sic in there" Chris nods his head. "You should join glee club, I know Mr. Shue would be shitting himself to hear you sing" "Come on Lopez, I don't know you know. I'm not really that great" Chris tries to down play it. "No you really are" Marco insists. To get him off his back Chris placates him. "I'll think about it alright. I gotta go, but I'll see you at practice tomorrow and after the Halo Marathon is still on right?"

"Sure thing man, I'll see you" Marco sprints to his moms waiting car while Chris waits until they pull out then walk to his dad's Ranger Rover sitting in the shadows.

* * *

Chris hops in the SUV and before his dad can say good game he blurts "I'm ready to tell everyone"

Finn nods "Good, I'm glad. But why?" Finn has to make sure this is what he really wants

"Because Abrams and Lopez are real genuine guys. Never push me to know more about you and mom. Accept that when I say retired they don't need to know what from. I've secured my spot on the team and I'm pretty popular. Not that it matters to me, but you remember."

"Aright bud, it's your decision. I'm behind you 100 you know that. By the way hella of a pass in the third. Papa was screaming like a maniac."

"Thanks, I got the game ball. But you know it's really a team effort." Chris tells his dad.

"Just like your old man, what ever will you do?" Finn kids with his eldest child.

"I knew I picked up that cheesy line from the king of cheese" Chris jokes back.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get home before your mom sends out a search party." Finn says starting the truck and driving away. Puck looking on from the back of the parking lot. He is Finn's kid.

* * *

Saturday morning was here. They had talked with Rachel last night when they got home. They agreed that Finn and Chris would go to practice early and tell Puck together. So they are sitting in the Range Rover in the McKinley Parking lot.

"Chris we gotta go in sometime before the entire team gets here and it becomes about me and not you" Finn wasn't saying this to be conceited or full of himself. It just his presence at a practice only served to distract the players and Finn loved the game to much to take away from practice, even a few moments.

"Ok let's go" Chris breaths out

They knock on Puck's office door, "Come in" Finn pushes the door open staying out of site for a minute, letting Chris take the lead. "What can I do you for McMann?" Puck says after looking up then back down.

"Wel-Welll Coach, I was- I wanted to- I need to tell you." Chris stammers his words then takes a breath. "I wanted you to meet my dad." Chris says

"Great, when" Puck answers

"How bout now" Chris says

"Sure" Puck grins

"Coach Puckerman this is my dad, Finn Hudson" Chris introduces his dad. Even though Puck was expecting it, it still took him aback.

"Puck, good to see you man" Finn says holding his hand out for Puck to take. Puck takes his hand still a little dazed but pulls his onetime best friend in for a bro-hug.

"Fuck Huddy, it's been 12 years. How's it hanging or does Rach still carry your balls in her purse" Same old Puck Finn thought to himself. "Something like that, no where I'd rather them be." Finn say and Chris groans.

"God, dad can you not act like a love sick teenager all the time. I'm 14 not you." Chris grunts as Finn and Puck crack up.

"Little Huddy, your dad has been whipped on your mamma since he was fourteen and saw her walking down the hall. I remember him coming to me with a boner saying 'Puck, I just say the most beautiful girl in the world' it was really embarrassing. Cuz you know I'm a badass and my best bro was all emo over a girl he didn't even talk to"

"Hey, I was never emo she was just so damn beautiful" Finn defends himself.

"Damn dad weak ass denial. And you just saw her and um you know" Chris and Puck are howling at Finn's expense.

"Alright, I did not come here to be insulted. Anyway being whipped got me four Super Bowl Rings. How many you guys got? Oh yeah, none" Finn says with pride.

"Congrats by the way. You mopped Manning on that field." Puck says

"Peyton's a great guy, just wasn't his day" Finn says

"Now I know where your kid gets it from." Puck says. "So why the cloak and dagger and the DL on who you really are kid"

"Well I was seven when dad became the starting QB for the Giants and I was 9 when he won his first Super Bowl. Well guys tend only to want to be my friend to get close to my dad. And once girls find out who mom is forget about it." Chris explains

"I get it little Huddy, you wanted to make a name for yourself. Not wanting to ride the old man's coat tails. Admirable. You did it you know. You won that spot and kept it all on your own. You keep playing like you are, that is going to be your spot for the next three years, I'm going to help you break all of your dad's records and one day we will be renaming the field Chris Hudson Football Stadium" Puck tells him

"Thanks for understanding Coach. I didn't want to lie, but I had to be sure" Chris says

"Get out of here and on the field captain." Puck yells "Yes sir" Chris responds

"Thanks Puck, that was really great of you. How have you been man? Really?" Finn asks both knowing the question without it being said.

"I'm alright I guess. I got two great kids, Madi she's 14 like Chris and Noah he's 12 and Quinn is Quinn. Same shit different year. I got fed up with her and moved out. I'm glad I never married her. It would have been a disaster. I get the kids every other week and it works out well for me."

"Sorry man, I know Rach would love to see you. She was saying how different you are when you are not with Quinn and that's the Noah she misses" Finn tells him. "Oh, yeah I knew you had a son, some Mohawk kid keeps pulling Bella hair. She's our oldest daughter."

"Sounds like little Puck's been at school. I'll have a talk with him and tell him Puck is not allowed at school only Noah. Kids too badass for his own good and too much like me for my own good." Puck says

"It's alright. Bella just as dramatic as her mom" Finn declares and the old friends laugh.

"Man, it's good to have you back" Puck says smiling like a goof.

"It's good to be home" Finn says. "I'm going to get out of here I don't want to distract from practice."

"Hey, maybe you'd come and talk with the team sometime this week, maybe on film day Wednesday?" Puck asks.

"Thanks Puck that would be awesome. See ya later man, Can you tell Chris Burt is picking him and his buddies up after practice. Halo Marathon weekend" Finn says wiggling his eyebrows.

"You angling for an in Huddy" Puck laughs.

"MY house, my media room, my Xbox, I'm in if I want to be in." Finn chuckles and leaves.

* * *

**Okay I know very short on the Finchel. Well the Finchel tells the FAM about the new baby. Will they be excited? One of the kids is not very happy about it.**

*******Don't Stop Fincheling*******

_Credit where it's due!_

_Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran_

_SONGWRITERS_  
_SHEERAN, ED / WADGE, AMY_

_Poco Loco Swim Shop is really located in Lima Ohio._

_OPEN NOW_

_11:00 am - 8:00 pm_

_201 W Elm St,_

_Lima, OH 45801_

_(419) 221-1019_


	5. Chapter 5 Telling the Truth

**I am Who I am**

__I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and original characters.__

__As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.__

_The move was successful. I love the Valley of the Sun. So happy. Things are unpacked and getting back to Normal._

_Last time we visited Lima, Chris told Puck his true identity. Finn and Puck rekindled their bro-mance. Finn put Quinn in her place when she confronted him in front of the Finchel daughters. Rachel wanted to rip Quinn apart. Then general Finchel fluff ensued. _

_ *****Don't Stop Fincheling*****_

* * *

Chapter 5: Telling the Truth

"Great Practice guys. I've got a treat for you all. Wednesday instead of game film we are going to have a special guest."

"Probably some lame ex wanna be like Krofsky's dad" Abrams

'No one good ever comes here" Lopez agrees

The rest of the team starts talking all at the same time and Puck yells "Enough! I would never bring in someone as lame as Dave Krofsky in when we got a legend from this town and school"

"No effen way" a linebacker named Johnson says

"It couldn't be" Smith replies.

"That would be like out of this world coach" Lopez contributes

"Alright settle down. As you know he just retired after winning his 4th super bowl last year and he went to this school. He was a good friend of mine and this Wednesday he has agreed to come talk to you Nancy's. Finn Hudson is going to be here. So practice Monday and Tuesday will be extra hard and extra long." Groans can be heard throughout the locker room.

"McMann you got anything" Chris freezes and looks at Puck. He wasn't sure about telling the whole team today. "Coach would it be alright if I saved it for after practice on Tuesday?" "Sure but Tuesday it is" Puck tells him. Chris understands that keeping this from his team any longer may jeopardize what he was trying to accomplish. "Tuesday" Chris confirms.

* * *

Finn returned home from dropping off Chris and talking with Puck. He was feeling good about it. He found Rachel in the kitchen making the kids lunch.

"Hey baby how did it go with Noah?" she asks without turning around.

I think he already knew, but he let Chris continue with the charade. He really likes him and they joke together. Talking shit. You know Puck always claiming I'm whipped like butter and Chris egging him on. Pretty much like old times" Finn chuckles thinking about the exchange.

"Well that's nice. He say anything else? His petite wife inquires. Finn knowing full well what she was asking decides to have fun with his wife.

"Nah, just football and stuff" Finn says trying not to chuckle when he sees Rachel straighten up.

"You know damn well Finn Hudson what I'm asking. Stop being so high school Finn and tell me what I want to know.

"You are so cute when I aggravate you" he says. "Fiin" Rachel whines "Rach" Finn retorts. Rachel huffs and calls the girls and Cullen for lunch. Finn chuckles then moves to hold his wife. He drops a kiss on her head "Puck moved out because she's psychotic. He gets his kids every other week. He is Noah again. He also said he'd talk to little Puck about pulling Bella's hair."

"See that wasn't so hard now was it? We should have him and the kids over. Check out Madison without the evil witches influence" just as she finished the sentence Isabella, Aiyana and Cullen walk into the kitchen.

"Who da wiches momma?" Cullen question. "Oh baby don't worry Momma was just pretending with daddy. There are no witches" Rachel recovers.

The Hudson's minus Chris finish up their lunch when Rachel gives Finn the look and he subtly nods in agreement.

Rachel begins " Kids daddy and I have some news. We are going to have another baby" They brace themselves for the back lash. But instead of crying or getting mad the three youngest Hudson's start squealing.

"I gedda be a big brotha like Chrissy" Cullen says.

"I hope it's a girl" Aiyana contributes

Finn looks at Isabella when he sees her face isn't exactly happy "What's up Bella boo? You not happy."

"That's not it. I'm happy about the baby I'm just worried about mommy you know"

"Bella mommy will be fine. I'm still relatively young at 29. Sure there are risks but every pregnancy has risks" Rachel explains to her eldest daughter.

"I won't let anything happen to mommy, you know that. I will do everything in my power to keep her and the baby safe" Finn promises all the kids.

"okay daddy, if you say so" Isabella tells her parents. "That's my girl" "Thank you three" Rachel and Finn say simultaneously.

"No one tells Chris until me and Mommy can ok?" He looks at his kids. "Ok?" He reiterates. Cullen, Bella and Aiyana Shake their heads in agreement.

"Hands in On three. They all put their hands in the middle as does Rachel, one, two, three, TEAM HUDSON!" They yell putting their arms above their heads.

* * *

Chris walks in just in time to see his parents and siblings being weird. Lopez and Abrams follow him and share a look when they hear Team Hudson being yelled through the house.

"umm Chris is there something you want to tell us?" Marco asks while Josh nods furiously.

"Come meet my parents and it will all make sense" Chris ushers them into the kitchen where they both stop in their tracks and their mouths agape. "Holy shit". Marco says he is his mothers son for goodness sake.

Rachel and Finn laugh at the boys reaction. Finn steps forward " hey boys, I'm Chris' dad Finn Hudson this is him mom Rachel Berry Hudson."

It was Rachel's turn "nice to meet Chris's friends finally. So glad your parents agreed to let you stay over. I know Chris has been looking forward to it for weeks. I'll try and keep this one out, pointing to Finn, so you guys can have your call of harpo marathon"

All of the boys laugh "Ma how many times do I have to tell you it's Call of Duty and Halo." Chris can't stop his chuckles

"okay make fun of your mom. Just like your father" Rachel huffs.

" She hasn't got it right since I used to play back in high school" Finn controls his laughter because he knows Rachel is kidding right now but she's pregnant and hormonal and can turn on a dime.

"okay boys let's leave Rach alone. She had enough. Chris, mom stocked the kitchen in the media room so you are ready to go. I know how these things go try and get some rest in between. Have fun."

"thanks Mr. Hudson and Mrs. Hudson" the boys say in unison.

* * *

x

The Titan Trio reach Chris's room and they start with the barrage of questions.

"Holy fuck, you're a Hudson. You dad is the Finn Hudson. Why didn't you tell us?"

"you see I have always had to be careful when it came to friends. I never know if they are my friends or just into it to meet my dad. I had to be sure before I could trust. I'm sorry I kept it from you. I hope we can still be friends."

Josh steps to Chris "Hey bro, we were tight when you were Chris McMann and that ain't going to change cause who your parents are. You forget our parents went to school with yours. Lopez's mom tell us all the time how lame your dad was in high school. Just cause he got a few rings don't change the fact that uncle Will got pictures of him wearing a red rubber dress and his tightie whities."

Chris bursts out laughing "yeah, he's pretty lame. You know one time he dr?essed up in Renaissance clothes to work at that fair cause my mom pouted until he caved. Whipped" making the whipping noise as Finn enters the room.

"Everything's real good dad." Chris laughing

"What's so funny?" Finn asks the three friends

"Nothing much Finnocence" Marco spits out between his laughter. "We were just talking Finnessa" Josh ribs Finn further.

"Laugh it up, you three. I'm coming to practice Wednesday and if Puckasaurus thinks I'm talking to you guys he's nuttier than I thought. Full on Giants Rookie work outs. And Lopez, Abrams your parents so on my list!" With that Finn walks out of the room and hears the boys still laughing. He then hears Marco ask Chris " he was kidding about practice right?"

Chris's voice goes up "I really wish he was. You guys are in for hell."

Finn chuckles to himself walking into the office to call one of his buddies on the Giants to get the work out.

* * *

Later that night:

After locking up, making sure the little ones are tucked in and the Titan Trio were fully ensconced in their tourney, Finn makes his way to his wing of the big house and his beautiful pregnant and extremely horny wife. She's been teasing him all night and now he was cashing in his chips.

"Wife where shall ye be?" Finn calls out. Hey it's Saturday Outlander was on and he loves the Scottish accent.

"I am here, love." Rachel calls from her closet. Finn walks into the master suite to be stopped dead by the site of his gorgeous wife entering their boudior. There she stood all 5'3" of her with her long dark locks hanging loosely over one shoulder while the other covers one of the perky mounds on her chest, in the teensiest pair of panties? Can you call them panties if they don't cover your ass? He'll think about that later, he's ever seen. "Are those new?" He asks licking his lips.

Rachel lets out a small giggle then sensually moans "New just for you" that was all it took for Finn to strip down to his boxers and reach his wife to pick her up and make their way to the bed they've shared for the last seven years.

"I think it's time for a new bed." Rachel says to her husband whose found his way to leaving a trail of hot kisses down her chest. Stopping at her darken nipples to pay attention to her girls. Him and Rachel's boobs love each other. He loves them cause hell they are boobs and they respond to him like he's their master. He takes one into his mouth swirling his tongue around the hardened nub. He nips and licks untold Rachel is pulling him to her for a scorching kiss. "Enough foreplay. I'm too horny and I need you now." She tells her sexy man. He doesn't need to be told twice he removes his boxers and slides her barely there strip of material to reveal her glistening center. Wet and waiting to be entered Finn obliges his girl. " I love you" he whispers and enters her. "Finn" she purrs. Finn smirks and lets her adjust then begins to thrust to the rhythm they've perfected years ago. In and out he pumps. Pounding into her spot that sends her over. He's thrusting and she meets him thrust for thrust. She feels his cock swelling and he knows he's close. He reaches between them and rubs circles into her clit. Bring her to completion at the same time he let's go. "Finn oh god Finn" falls from her lips and all Finn can reply is "I know baby, I know". Their breathing normalizes then Finn pulls out of her top spoon. Lifting the blanket to cover their naked bodies Rachel kisses Finn and he accepts. Pulling her to him chest to back the couple falls asleep. Enjoying their love since 2009.

* * *

Finn returns from taking Chris's friends home Sunday afternoon to find Rachel and Christopher sitting in the family room waiting for him. Rachel sees him and they are going to tell him about the baby.

Finn sat then began "We have something to tell you. Mom and I are having another baby. It wasn't planned.." Chris cut his dad off "what the hell! Why can't you two be normal parents? How could you? You are not teenagers shouldn't you have been more careful? God why can't you keep it in your pants?" Chris is full on throwing a tantrum.

Finn has had enough of his sons rant "You will not talk to us like you're the parent. I'm the father and your the snot nose kid I allow to live in my house. Don't forget that and show your mother some more respect than you have"

"Christopher, I know this comes as a shock, it was for dad and me, but what's done is done there is no changing it now. But I promise after this one we are done no more Finchel babies." Rachel tries to calm her Hudson boys down.

Father looks at son, son looks at father "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to say those things. It's just..ugh! I don't know why it's bothering me and that makes it worse."

"apology accepted. But we will make it through together as a family." Finn tells his son. "You should get your homework done before dinner" Rachel reminds him.

"yes mom, I'm really sorry and if you're happy then I'm happy" Chris gives her a hug and also a bro hug for his dad then goes to his room.

* * *

sorry its so short for my chapters but I'm typing on the iPad my desk top went cuput and my laptop has ghosts. It kind of does its own thing. It took me 45 minutes to type three paragraphs. So here it is. Please review if you liked it.

Credit where it's due

Outlander is a show currently on Starz.

Next time Rachel has lunch with Carole and Kurt and has a run in with the wicked witch of Lima.

.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wicked Bitch of East Lima

**I am Who I am**

_I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and original characters._

_As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity._

_Last time we visited Lima, Chris had Lopez and Abrams at his house for a Halo/COD tourney. They were cool with him keeping his identity a secret. Finchel babies now know about the new baby. Chris kind had a hissy about the new baby, Finn quashed that and Finchel Smut was awesome._

_*****Don't Stop Fincheling*****_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Wicked Bitch of East Lima**_

"Finnnn harder baby, faster" Finn has had his dick buried in his wife for the better part of two hours making her cum four times. "Finn you need to cum" she pants. "You first baby" he responds pumping in and out of her wet warm center. "It's been two hours Finn, I've got to get ready. Fuck" she breaths out.

"Cum for me Rach, cum" he tells her. "Cum for me Finn" she mimics and reaches underneath him to grab his sack. She tugs Finn's balls and she feels him swell inside of her. She feels the familiar snap inside her walls. She begins to flutter and scream her husband's name.

Her walls flitter triggering Finn's release. "Fuck RACH!" he grunts. "Oh my god, Finn. That was amazing" Rachel is panting trying regain her breath. Finn still half hard inside of his wife, breathing hard. "I love pregnant horny Rachel." He chuckles and Rachel giggles then smacks his shoulder "This is all your fault. I just wanted a kiss."

Finn pulls out once his large cock becomes flaccid. "Keep telling yourself that babe" he says cockily laying on his back pulling his tiny wife to his side. "You're an ass" she laughs and pulls away

"No stay I want to snuggle Finchel style" Finn pouts.

"Finchel snuggles always leads to more Finchel sex. I have to meet my wonderful mother and brother in law for lunch at Milano's Café in Rachel looks at the clock, OH MY GOD FINN, I have 20 minutes to get there. You are incorrigible do you know that. You need to get out of the house or else I'm not going to be able to walk for the next 7 months"

Finn burst out laughing getting out of bed to walk to his wife. "Maybe your right. I should get out of the house. I really should start looking at recording space if we want to open that recording studio to start our label" he wraps his long arms around his tiny wife's waist.

"I think that's a great idea. Why don't you call that commercial real estate office our relator told us about when we bought this house" she gives him a peck on his lips, grabs his dick then slips from his grasp. "I got to go" she reminds him pulling on a dress, a light cardigan and her ballet flats. She pulls her hair up into a messy bun and quickly leaves her sexy husband standing at the closet naked and gap jawed at her flurry of activity and abrupt departure. Five minutes ago he had her screaming his name and now she's out the door. God he loves this woman.

* * *

Tuesday at Football Practice

"Twenty more suicides, if anyone pukes you're doing 50 more" Coach Puckerman screams at his team. 'What is up his ass today. He is riding us too hard. He seems almost mad' Chris thinks to himself. I hope my secret isn't causing this crap.

Chris looks at the sidelines. Seeing Madison he flashes his Hudson half smirk. Madison blushes at Chris's attention. Not going unnoticed by Puck he thinks he is going to have to quash this budding romance. Quinn will be relentless after finding out who Chris really is and he's not letting that happen. Quinn would eat Finn alive. She'd take it as an in back into Finn's life.

"Pansy asses, here now!" Puck barks. "Your QB has something to tell you. Chris" Nodding to Chris, Puck stands back.

"As you know, I'm moved here from NYC. But what you don't know is my last name is not McMann. I wanted to earn my spot and your respect by being me and not using my last name as a crutch." Chris pauses looking at the faces of his team mates.

"Who's your dad, Peyton Manning?" a linebacker says

The team starts laughing making stupid comments. "Enough!" Puck yells. Signaling Chris to continue.

"No, even though he's a great dad to his twins, and his wife makes the best Gumbo I've ever had, he is not my dad"

The team looks at him like he is an alien. Chris continues "My dad beat Peyton in the Super Bowl though. My dad is Finn Hudson" His team mates gasp then look confused then understanding sets in and Chris just smirks.

"Hell yeah!" "Awesome" "Fuck" "Holy Shit" "Got his spot because his dad" Were heard throughout the huddled mass of football players.

"Calm down you all calm down. Hudson earned his spot same as you I don't want hear that crap" Puck told the guys.

"Hudson take a knee. One more thing. New rule and this is non negotiable. No one will date my daughter, no one will kiss her, mack on her, wack off to her, hold her or even think about her. Clear?" Puck looks at the team. "Yes coach" was the response. "If you break this rule you will sit out a game, second time you're off my team."

"YES COACH" "Hit the Showers"

Puck walks over to Madison "Hello Princess" "Daddy did you just tank my social life?"

"NO, I just don't want you dating any of my players." Puck explains to his daughter, who is looking at him with the same fury he's seen in her mother dozens of times.

"Dad, the head Cheerio is supposed to date the Quarterback. It's a rule or something" Madi goads her father.

Puck turns to his daughter his eyes black with rage. "NO IT'S NOT! Ask your mother how that worked for her. You will not date my QB end of discussion."

"But daddy" Madi pouts. "Not another word about it Madison Beth Puckerman. It is not a democracy you don't get a vote. You can date, just not a Titan."

Puck turns "get in the truck" Madison huffs and storms off to the truck.

* * *

Milano's Café

"And she was wearing purple and yellow and I told her she looked like Big Bird and Barney had a baby" Kurt choked out around a laugh.

"Kurt that was not nice" Carole jokingly scolds her step son.

"I can't believe you told Toni Braxton that. You are so mean" Rachel laugh hysterically. "She was probably fuming" Rachel scoffs.

"Well if she wants me to dress her, then she needs to take my advice and stop listening to her sister Tamar." Kurt tells them.

"So Rachel how have you getting along with Finn at home all the time" Carol asks her daughter in law.

"Well once he lets me out of the bedroom it's not so bad. He takes Cullen and picks him up from preschool. He also helps with getting Bella to swim and Aiyana tags along all the time."

"As much as I love to hear about you and my brother in the bedroom Ewe gross his mother is right here." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Oh Kurt stop being a prude" Carole laughs "I am glad my son still pleases his wife in the bedroom after all these years"

"Carole!" Kurt and Rachel say scandalized at Carole's ease of talk.

The trio were enjoying their lunch catching up and making plans for Halloween. "I think Finn wants to have an adult party for Halloween" Rachel says.

"OOH Fun. Blaine and I will be there for sure. I'll help you plan it if you want" Kurt offers'

"I'm so glad that you said that. I was going to ask you if you would just take over. Finn is going to look at space for a recording studio and we will be busy with that so if you could take over I'd appreciate it." Rachel is extremely happy until she hears it "UGH! What the hell" Rachel, Carole and Kurt turn to see the last person they want to see.

"Can we not do this here" Rachel says thru gritted teeth.

"Man hands" Quinn seethes.

"Grow up Quinn. Really get a new insult." Kurt cries.

"Quinn, please leave us to our lunch." Carole implores.

"I was just trying to catch up with a class mate. Did Finn leave you yet?" Quinn sneers

"You know very well that Finn and I are still married despite what you have tried to do in high school and College. He'll never want you Quinn so just go away" Rachel dismisses her.

"Who do you think you are? You don't speak for Finn. He will be with me sooner or later hobbit" Quinn tells her.

Before anyone could say anything else Rachel shot out of her chair grabbing Quinn's arm and drug her out of the café. "Listen here fake Barbie, Finn will never be with you even if he and I are no longer together. Bitch you tried to kill his son. On what planet do you think he'd ever give you a second look. I'm so tired of this. It's been 15 years Quinn, get over it. He chose me. We are married and have Kids and another one on the way. Leave MY HUSBAND alone. I'm not a weak 15 year old girl anymore Quinn. I don't have to take your shit and I have more money than God. I will make sure you lose everything. I will keep you in court for the rest of your life and still be richer than god. LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that Rachel went back into the café and spoke to the manager. "As long as I am here with my in laws, she is not allowed in here. I have 2 million twitter followers and I will use social media to bury this place. Keep her away from me."

"Of course Mrs. Hudson. She won't get back in here while you are here" the manager tells her.

Rachel quickly sends a text to Finn and he responds with his expected reaction. He's pissed. She assures him that the manager took care of it and goes back to eating lunch with her mother and brother in law.

* * *

Finn was fuming after getting that text from Rachel. God can Quinn just leave them alone already. He had thirty minutes to pick up Cullen so he decided to give the realtor to set up an appointment to see commercial spaces.

"Lima Commercial Realty, this is Joan how may I help you." the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, this is Finn Hudson. I'd like to see some commercial properties in the next few days."

"Hi, Mr. Hudson I am so glad that you choose us for your commercial property needs. I'd like to ask you some question if I may" Joan proceeded.

"Sure shoot" Finn said. "What are you looking to use the property for? And what is your timeline?" she inquires

"My wife and I want to start a recording studio. I need a stand alone space. I'm not afraid of renovations. I'd like to have the property bought and ready for reno by the first of the year. We want to launch the Label in March." Finn tells Joan.

"Very well. I will set up some properties for you to look at with our best agent. I'll set it up and get back to you ASAP."

"Thank you Joan I look forward to working with your agency." With that Finn hangs up and grabs his keys, wallet and heads out to pick up his youngest son.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. Reviews are like crack to me. I know it's short but my desktop is still not working.**

**Credit where credit is due.**

**I do not own or have anything against Toni or Tamar Braxton.**

**I Love Peyton Manning**

** Milano's is a real café in the town of Lima Ohio.**

**Milano's Café **

**2383 Elida Rd**

**Lima, OH 45805 **

**(419) 331-2220**


	7. Chapter 7 Once More for The Win!

**I am Who I am**

I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.

As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.

The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU. I have not abandoned my other story I will write simultaneously

* * *

**_06/14/2015 I was reading back into this story and I realized I named Madison's BFF Sabrina. I am going to rename the girl that has captured Chris's heart in calculus class. Sorry if you all are attached to the name but I can't have two characters named the same. :(_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Once More for the Win!**

* * *

_Chris's POV_

Man ever since I told the truth about who my parents are people have been clamoring to be my friend. Lucky I did what I did and now I have true friends. Sadly though, girls too are throwing themselves at me. Lopez says I should just hit em and quit em, but that's not me. I'm not ashamed I'm still a virgin, it's just not something I go and advertise. Sex without love isn't something I want to experience. I know it makes me all emo or whatever but I really don't care. My parents have only ever been with each other. They still go at it like horny teenagers and they are old like in their 30's. That's what I want. Enough with Vagina monologues.

Tonight is the first game mom and dad are attending to openly support me and I'm nervous. Ever since Wednesday's practice when Dad came and tore our asses out the team has been behind me 100%. I think they feel sorry for me. Little do they know that dad is really a big softy when it comes to his kids. He doesn't make me work out like that when it's just the two of us. He saves the gauntlet for my team. The Giant's rookie workout is intense. I can do it, but dad likes to freak the other guys out. Its hilarious knowing how my dad really is, I mean my 5'2" mom scares my 6'4" dad.

Then there's Madi, she hot and everything but I'm beginning to think she's as bat shit crazy as her bat shit crazy mom. She actually came up to me the other day saying that my dad should have been hers and she would be rich. Then she says my mom stole my dad from her mom. I wonder if coach ever told her the truth or does she just listen to her mom's nonsense. I told her off.

_Tuesday_

"_You know, if it wasn't for your hobbit of a mom, your dad would have been mine and I'd be rich. Your mom is a boyfriend stealing slut" Madi told Christopher._

"_Hold up" Abrams started_

"_Naw, dude I got this" Chris interrupted. "Call my mom a slut one more time and I will forget you are a girl. Second you can't steal something that wasn't yours to begin with and your mom is lying cheating whore. She tried to pin you on my dad, knowing they never had sex. She was hoping my dad was as stupid as she thought he was, but you know he wasn't, because who would ever believe you could get a girl pregnant sitting in a hot tub with your swimsuits on by cuming. Not my dad. So you need to just move on Madi, my dad would never have been yours because he can't stand your mother and wouldn't have touched her with someone else's dick let alone his. He loves my mom and will never leave her. You and your mom are fucking psycho. Leave me alone."_

That was Tuesday and I went straight to coach and told him what happened because I didn't want him to hear it from the grapevine. You know how that goes by the time it got to him I would have beat Madi up and I didn't want that.

* * *

So here I am sitting in Calculus class and I should be paying attention but I can't with everything running through my head. Girls, plays, lyrics, guitar chords, girls, defensive schemes, girls. Yeah I probably need to talk to my dad about all this.

"Mrs. Mahoney? I have a question about number 4" I hear the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I look up to find the hand it belongs to still in the air. I follow that hand down to the face. She has the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. The pinkest lips and the nose, kind of reminds me of my ma's. She is the most breathtaking girl I've ever seen.

"Sure Adele, I'll be right there" Mrs. Mahoney replies. I can't take my eyes off of her. She is gorgeous. She's wearing a black sweater that is hugging every curve in her torso. Making her boobs look huge. Her pink skirt is criminally short and oh my! Are those thigh high socks? Instant boner. What the hell! I've never sprouted a boner by looking at a girl. She is super-hot and oh so sexy. I got to know who she is.

I'm staring and I know I am I just can't stop myself. She catches me and gives me a shy smile in return. My heart does this rapid beating thing and my stomach is doing flip flops. Holy hello, I need to talk to her. Finally the bell rings. I shoot out of my chair to the hall so I can wait for her to come out.

I'm standing at the wall across from the calculus room when she comes out with her little pink roller bag. She is adorable. I'm looking at her and she see me. We lock eyes when I start moving toward her. When all of the sudden I see a red and white blur step in front of me blocking my view then I hear it.

"Welcome to McKinley High loser"

I see Karofsy through a blue slushy at the new girl hitting her in the face and everyone around is laughing. I get really angry and lose it. The next thing I know I pushing the red and white blur out of my way and I've got Karofsky pinned to the lockers. I've got like 5 inches on him so I'm peering down at him now.

"What the fuck, Karofsy, are you stupid or are you just stupid? Do you not see how small she is? What is this 2009, we don't do that shit. It's not cool. Let me see you near her again. I can and I will get you thrown off the team." I tell him

"No you won't. Who will block for you?" Karofsky says

"Try me. I don't care if we lose for the next 3 years. If I don't have to see your ugly mug it will be worth it. Stay the hell away from her. ARE WE CLEAR?" I yell

He nods and I hear "HUDSON" I turn and see coach Puckerman standing there.

"What's going on boys and why is my daughter on the ground?" he asks

"I'm sorry coach, I didn't really see who it was I was pushing, I just wanted to get Karofsky off the new girl. He threw a slushy at her and that's not cool" I explain.

"You are right Hudson. Karofsky, you are suspended for the game. Spread the word, no football player will throw slushes or put kids in dumpster or they will be off the team." Coach tells Karofsky.

"Yes Coach" Karofsky replies.

"Good, you will still be on the sidelines tonight, just not dressed to play. I want you to think about what is important to you Karosky. Throwing slushy's or being part of a special team. Go to class everyone. Not so fast little missy, my office now" Coach tells Madi. She puts her head down and walks toward the athletic department.

"Hudson, way to step up and be a leader. You might want to help that little girl get cleaned up. Get her a change of clothes from the equipment manager then high tail it to class"

"Yes coach thank you" I say and grab Sabrina's hand and take off toward the locker rooms.

* * *

We get her a small jersey that happens to be number 5 (my number) and some sweats and I lead her to the girls locker room.

"So this is the girl's locker room you can get cleaned up. Do you want me to wait for you?" I ask.

"You don't have to. You shouldn't miss anymore class than you already have just for a loser like me" Adele says looking at the ground.

I tilt her head up by placing a finger under her chin. She is looking at me in the eyes and I swear I can see her soul and she mine. "You are not a loser. You are a smart and beautiful girl" I tell her

"No, no I'm not" she says

I am floored this girl can't see how pretty she is. "Are you serious? You are the prettiest girl in all of Lima" I let her know. She blushes and takes my hand from under her chin. We have our hands intertwined.

"Thank you. You are so kind" Adele says to me.

"It's easy to be kind to a beautiful girl. I'm Chris Hud…"

"Hudson, I know, everyone knows" she says.

"Yeah, but you know that's my parents not me. I'm just Chris and I'd like to get to know you Adele"

"You know my name?" She asks

"Why wouldn't I know the name of the most gorgeous girl I've ever met" Smooth Hudson.

She blushes again "I'd like that"

"Will you come to the football game tonight, you could sit with my parents" I ask.

"I'd really like to." She says. "I've never been to a football game. I'm not sure what a football game is" Adele admits

"Seriously, OMG, you have to come and who better to explain the game than my dad. My annoying brother and two sisters will be there but my mom's pretty cool."

"Sure I'll go." Adele says.

"Awesome" I say. We are looking at each other not saying anything until I hear

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to" she says

"I want to" I reply. We move in and my lips are on hers and my visions goes black. I can't see anything but I feel this intense fire running from my lips down to my body and out to my limbs. Our lips part and my vision returns. I open my eyes to see the look I have mirrored back at me through Adele's face.

"WOW" we says simultaneously.

She holds her hand up "Give me your phone" she says

I hand her my phone and watch her punch in her digits. "My daddy works late on Friday's he's an ER doc, he'll be able to get me there but I might need a ride back home."

"No problem. We can drive you" I say watching as she calls herself from my phone. "There now you have my number. And now I really must change and we both have to get to class." She says. She's a bit bossy like my mom. Now I know why dad puts up with it. This girl could tell me to jump off the bridge and I'd say how many times.

'Okay, I'll go to class. You let me know if anyone messes with you alright." I say leaning in for another kiss.

She breaks the kiss and pushes me "Go silly boy, I'll see you later."

I run down the hall stopping to turn back "Sabrina" I yell.

"Yes" she sticks her head out of the locker room door.

"Wear the jersey, that's my number" I say.

"Everyone knows" She says laughing. "I will, just for you"

Oh yeah, it's going to be a great game.

* * *

_**This is the first part of Chapter seven. I will be writing it in three parts.**_

_**Please read, review and favorite if the notion hits you. Reviews are my crack. I need a hit after every chapter.**_

_**No other credit is due.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Touchdown and Girlfriend

**I am Who I am**

_I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters._

_As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity._

_The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU. I have not abandoned my other story I will write simultaneously_

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been having health issues and fatigue is keeping me from writing my beloved Finchel. Have no fear I have returned with the next part of Chapter Seven but I'm calling it Chapter 8 because I have OCD and I don't like the look of Chapters that are not in order_

_Since the last time we visited Lima: Chris was feeling the effects of telling everyone who he really was. Guys want to be his friend and the girls are throwing themselves at him. He told Madi off in no uncertain terms. "She's as bat shit crazy as her bat shit crazy mom" He also me a pint sized beauty when he heard her in Calculus and sort of saved her from Krofsky. He still slushied her but Chris told him off and would tell coach if he continued his bulling ways. So, he gave Sabrina (that's her name, like the little witch, which she totally isn't) a copy of his number 5 in her size and invited her to the game. _

_So this will be the game._

_Sorry to my smut girls, you know who you are. I needed a chapter dedicated to Chris, Sabrina and the Madi Mess. Forgive me, I'll make it up in the next chapter. That's a promise_

_To playtime2507 as requested. I Hope you like it. Thanks for your patience. All of my readers that is._

_Finn meeting the realtor will be Chapter 9. Sorry I know I promised but, it was getting really long and I think it should have its own chapter. Enjoy_

**_06/14/2015 I have to Change the girl who has stolen Chris's heart from Sabrina to Adele because I already named Madison's BFF Sabrina. Sorry for the confusion :(._**

**_I chose Adele because it Hebrew and I think we can mash it up with Chris's better. So from here on they shall forever be known as Chradele. Pronounce Craddle. It's probably a work in progress Do you like it?_**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Touchdown and Girlfriend_**

"Rachel if you don't get out of there we are going to miss kick off. The girls and Cullen are in the truck. LET'S GO!" Finn is yelling at the door for his wife.

"Gosh, could you be more annoying. It's your fault I'm in that bathroom in the first place Finn Hudson, so don't rush me. This baby is making me ill. Probably a boy, just to annoy me like you" Rachel says pouting and stomping her foot like she's a toddler.

Finn can't help but internally smile because she's just so adorable. All hormonal and horny. Finn loves when Rachel's pregnant. He gets her a riled up because it's so easy and did he tell you how hot the pregnancy sex is. Well it's really hot. She jumps his bones two to three times a day and still wants it when they go to bed at night. Retirement is great.

"Yes dear. I'm sorry for rushing you darling. Are you well now? Will you be okay at the game?" Finn says trying to hold in a laugh. He doesn't' want her mad at him just a little annoyed.

"Don't patronize me Finn and get that smirk off your face. You know what…just let's go" she huffs and Finn laughs locking the door.

She's in the Range Rover honking the horn and yelling at him "Finn hurry up. You're going to miss kick off if you don't stop dilly darling." Finn stares at his wife in amazement and thinks is she kidding me. The horn startles him into moving.

"Sorry it was taking me so long. Let's go" Finn says starting up the car and backing out of the drive way.

Bella and Aiyana look at their dad with sympathetic eyes. They've seen their mom like this when she was preggers with Cullen. But Cullen being four didn't understand hormonal Rachel.

"Mamma, no yelf at dad. You was in the potty too log. He waited painting" Cullen said causing the girls and Finn to hold their collective breaths.

Rachel turns suddenly and looks at her baby boy. Looking into those cinnamon colored eyes and that Hudson smirk she relented.

"You are right Cul, I'm sorry I yelled at dad. Will you forgive me" She says

"YES mamma. Wuv you" Cullen says.

"I love you too baby Hudson." She says

"I not a baby. You gots baby in you belly"

"You are so smart" Rachel tells him ruffling his hair that matches his dad.

Finn and the girls breathe again.

"I'm so excited to see Chrissy play" Bella says.

"Me too" Aiyana agrees

"Big Brotha gotsa tick boots" Cullen yells. The car laughs at the little boy. "Cul, you mean he's going to kick booty." Bella corrects.

"That's right because he's a HUDSON" Finn yells as they drive into the parking lot.

* * *

Quickly finding a spot they unload the girls and Cullen and head to the stands. He's only stopped twice and Rachel has girls cooing at her but too afraid to approach her so she goes to them.

"Hey good evening girls. I could help but you looking at us. I'm Chris's mom Rachel Hud…"

"Hudson, we know. I just love everything you do. Your last album was inspired." The teenage girl gleams.

"Well thank you" Rachel says.

"Can we get a picture?" The other girls ask.

"Sure. Finn come here." She yells. He leaves the girls and Cullen standing where he can see them.

"What's up baby doll" he asks as the girls swoon. Whispering "he looks just like Chris" Finn smiles "Nah, Chris looks like me" he tells them causing them to blush.

"Stop embarrassing the girls and take a picture of us." Rachel says handing him four cell phones hers included.

Finn snaps the picture four times giving the girls their phones back jogging back to his kids to find a seat. He yells over his shoulder to Rachel.

"Rach we will be up by the booth"

"Ok. She yells back then turns to the girls, so let's put this on twitter, and Tumblr see if we can't get you guys trending" Rachel post the picture with the hashtag #footballfridayinlima hanging with the girls.

The girls are over the moon and she hugs them and leaves to find her seat. She walks up the stairs to the seat Finn insist is the best in the stadium. Highest row, next to the announcer's booth.

Finn and Rachel where sitting on the bleachers waiting for the game to start and various people they knew and didn't where coming up to them but not overwhelmingly so. Cullen started screaming "Poppa odder here!" when he spotted Burt and Carole.

Rachel looked up "Shh Cullen. Poppa and grandma will be here no need to shout" Rachel looked toward her in laws and saw a short brown haired girl following them wearing a number 5 jersey. "Finn who's the girl behind mom?"

"Don't know. Kind of reminds me of you when we were in high school. Oh, look she's wearing Chris's number" Finn retorted.

Burt, Carole and the mystery girl climb the stairs just as Rachel did a while ago to sit in these ridiculous seats Finn insists upon.

"Son" Burt grunts "Dad" Finn man hugs him. "Finny, how are you? We sure missed you at lunch the other day. Although it was great spending the day with Rachel. Kurt was so excited by the epic smack down that he almost missed a sale at Marc Jacobs. Rachel you are glowing darling." Carole sits after kissing the grandkids, Finn and Rachel.

The mystery girl looks away like she's looking for someone and her eyes sparkle when she finds him. Chris is running up the bleacher full uniform and pads to where his family is sitting. He makes it to Adele. "Thanks for coming. Let me introduce you." Chris says

"Why do you have a cell phone if you never answer it dad" Chris says annoyed. "Sorry, someone was taking…" Rachel shot him a look "I was taking too long and forgot to grab it. You know you could have called mom or one of your sisters."

"Whatever, anyway Mom, dad I'd like you to meet Adele. I met her this afternoon after a brutal slushy attack helped her out with some clothes and invited her to watch the game with you guys. Is the okay?"

"Sure, Nice to meet you Adele, I'm Rachel the mom, that's Finn the dad, these are Bella, Aiyana and Cullen…" "The brats" Chris cuts in earning him a smack on the back of his head from his poppa. "These lovely people are the grandparents Burt and Carole Hummel." Rachel finishes

"It is so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hudson and you Mr. and Mrs. Hummel." She waves to the little ones. "I really appreciate you letting me sit with you. I'm new to Lima, my dad works nights in the ER at Lima General and I'm pretty much alone at night and it was just real nice of you to allow me to spend the game with you and I know…" Rachel puts her hand on her shoulder and Adele stops talking.

"You are more than welcome, but sweetie you've got to breath." Rachel kids and Sabrina chuckles.

"I tend to ramble when I'm nervous" Adele says.

"No problem, I do that too" Finn assures her.

"Okay I got to get back before coach notices I'm gone. Since the slushy thing today he's been tearing up the locker room. He doesn't like that one of his guys is a bully. He suspended Karofsky and might still kick him off the team if he don't shape up. Love you mom, gran. You too sestras."

"Bout me Chrissy" Cullen pouts. Chris kneels down to his little brother and whispers "Cul, you know you are my favorite. Of course I love you little man. Be good for mommy ok. I'll throw a touchdown just for you."

"Yeah bestes big brotha evaa" Cullen exclaims crushing Chris's neck with a hug. "Ok little dude I got to go" Chris get up and pulls Adele down a couple of steps

"Thanks for coming and you know wearing my number" Chris says before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I really wanted to so thanks for asking" Adele says "Go win this game. You got this" She encourages him.

Rachel and Carole are holding on to each other watching the two teenagers with tears in their eyes.

"Really girls" Burt laughs at them.

"It's so romantic. Reminds me of Finn and Rachel back in the day" Carole says wiping the tears that have fallen. "It's like yesterday Finn and Rachel came to me telling me they were pregnant and wanted to keep the baby. And look he's almost grown. Where has the time gone?" Burt pats circles on Carole's back while looking at Finn. Finn shrugs.

"He is getting to old. Soon he'll be in college then married." Rachel says before Finn interrupts. "Whoa woman, he's barely 16. Let's finish high school before you have him married with 2.5 kids"

"Shut it Hudson, I'm just saying" Rachel glares.

"I love you too baby" Finn says wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife. They yet to tell the parents and Kurt about the new baby. Rachel has a doctor's appointment in a couple of week and she'll be about 12 weeks they'll tell them then.

* * *

It is late in the fourth Quarter and the Titans are down by a field goal. Three points. Chris get the play from Coach Puckerman and calls the huddle. "Okay guys we are only down by three, forty three seconds left. Coach wants us to run a draw." He hears his team groan "I say we are 12 yards out, its balls to the wall. I'm calling a fake left QB keep reverse to the right. They've been cheating all night to the left. Let's do this. Lopez make it look good. Mahoney make every block count and we won't need Krofsky on the line. On three. 1, 2, 3 TITANS.

The linemen set, Chris strides up and positions himself under center. "Hut, Hut, Huddy" and the ball is snapped. Chris gets the ball seamlessly from his center, he drops back, fakes a hand off to Lopez. Lopez takes off to the left while Chris tucks the ball under his arm and reverses to the right taking off to the end zone.

Chris can hear coach yelling "that's not the play I called." He can hear his dad yelling "that's my son." He can hear the roar of the crowd as he gets closer to the end zone. He doesn't see it but he hears Abrams lay out the last defensive back behind him as he runs into the end zone.

The whole stadium is yelling. Chris can see the clapping and the screaming he can't hear it anymore. He searches and searches the crowd until he spots her, Adele. Jumping up and down clapping and hugging his mom and grandma. He pulls his helmet off, puts his forefinger and middle finger to his lips. He presses them to his lips before he raises them toward the stands where Adele is with a big beautiful smile adorning her lips.

The next thing he knows is his team mates are surrounding him and putting him up on their shoulders. Carrying him off the field.

The Hudson/Hummels watch as the Titans carry Christopher off the field. "Great ending. Pucks going to be pissed Chris changed the call, but he's my kid, he knows how to read a defense" Finn says with pride.

"Yeah he will, but who cares the outcome is what matters." Burt contributes.

While the men are discussing the intricacies of the game Rachel turns to Adele. "I know you said your dad was working, so what do you say you come eat with us and we will get you home after."

"That would be lovely Mrs. Hudson" Adele smiles

"Please call me Rachel" She tells the younger girl

"Okay Rachel"

"You ready babe" Finn asks holding a sleeping Cullen.

"Off to the car" She tells the rest of the Hudson's plus Sabrina.

* * *

Chris is the last one in the locker room tonight. He is in the shower singing some Three Days Grace when he feels hands on his back. He whips around and there stands a naked Madison Puckerman. "Holy crap, what the hell" Chris screams pushing Madison off of him.

"You won the big game, I'm head cheerleader you deserve shower head no?" Madison purrs walking closer to a naked Chris who is looking anywhere but at the blonde in front of him. He notices his towel and grabs it covering his lower half. He pushes past Madison.

"Look Madison, I told you before. We aren't dating, we were never dating and we will never date. Can you get dressed please?" Chris implores her.

"What's the big deal? Have you never seen a naked girl before?" Madison stands there.

"I swear to the gods Madison, if you don't put your clothes on I will march right into your father's office and let him know what his princess is doing. I don't want you. My parents warned me about you and your mom. Anyways I've met someone. I want to see where that goes" he huffs putting on his boxers under the towel. Then throwing the towel at Madison indicating to her to cover up.

"Geeze Hudson lighten up. I was just trying to make you feel good."

"Madison, you are a very pretty girl. Bat shit crazy but pretty. There is going to be some guy that is going to be into you. It's just not going to be me. I can't be that for you. You don't have to use your body. You can try being nicer. You just need to leave me alone. If you do that I won't tell anyone about this I promise." Chris says trying not to sound so mean.

Before Madison can say anything to him they are interrupted. "Huddy get your clothes on and get out" "It-it's not what it looks like coach" Chris scrambles to put on his pants.  
"I heard the entire thing, thank you for being a good kid" Puck says patting him on the back.

"See ya coach" Chris yells back after grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Madison Beth Puckerman! Puck roared at his daughter. "What the hell were you thinking?" "How do you know what head is anyway? Never mind I don't want to know. I knew letting you live with that woman was no good. Did she put you up to this Madi" Puck looks at her.

Madison can't look her dad in the face. Her mother came up to her after the game with the plan to get in with the Hudson's "Make him sleep with you Madi. It's the only way." Her mother said. Madi didn't want to do it but her mom was yelling about she has to get Finn Hudson and stick it to the hobbit. So Madi obliged her mother. Now she stood half naked in front a very disappointed father, embarrassed that she could stoop so low.

Puck didn't even need an answer from her he knew the truth. Quinn is fucking crazy. She will never give up on Finn. Even though he doesn't want her. Hasn't wanted her since sophomore year and a tiny brunette entered his life. Now Puck had a choice to make. It's time to cut her loose for good. He can't take what she's turning their daughter into. He never should have let Madi live there. He's had sole custody since she's been born. He tried with Quinn. He really honestly tried. She refuses to see her actions being the cause of all her problems.

She would not be bringing down their daughter or son for that matter. They shared joint custody of Noah Jr. Not after tonight. He would be getting his lawyer to file for sole and complete custody of the little boy. Quinn toxicity would not taint his son.

"Madi, you don't even need to say it. You will be staying at home from now on. The visiting schedule with your mom is here by revoked and I will be taking Noah too. Your mom needs help but she refuses to see it. We can't help her anymore. I will not sacrifice you kids any longer for Quinn Fabray."

Madison knew not even to protest. She had been thinking her mom had gone off the rails since Mr. Hudson blew back into town. She watched him tonight, Finn that is. He looked at his small wife like there weren't 2000 people in that stadium. She was the only one there as far as Finn was concerned. Madison saw that and thought she'd like to have that too.

"Okay daddy. I'm sorry" She said teary eyed.

"Let go, get dressed I'll wait for you in my office No is already there. Your mom has to show a client around tomorrow. So how about me you and little Noah go to Columbus and mess around."

"I'd really like that dad. How long am I grounded?" she asks sheepishly.

"We will talk okay?' With that Puck went back to his office. He texted Quinn he was taking the kids to Columbus tomorrow and all he got back was "What the fuck ever"

* * *

Late dinner with the Hudson's was a blast. Adele thought they might be the best family she's ever met. She was looking forward to spend more time with them. Right now she was in Chris's room and they were listening to music.

Chris was so enchanted by Adele. He really thought she was beautiful. "Come here" he says to her. Adele moves closer to him. "Did you have fun tonight" He asks pulling her closer to his 6'3' frame.

"Your family is really great Chris. I'm so glad that you asked me to come to the game tonight."  
"Me too, my mom really likes you." He teases her.

"You think so" she looks at him  
"I know so. She told me when you went to the bathroom. Even my pops likes you and it take him a minute to like anyone." They both laugh at Burt's expense.

Adele is looking at Chris as the laughter dies down. "You know you can kiss me. You know if you want to?"

"I want to" Chris says as he lays her back on his bed and hovers over her. He leans his neck down and she reaches up their lips meet and the fire starts slowly in their belly igniting the rest of their body until they are engulfed in the burning flame.

_"Holy crap this is so hot_" Chris thinks to himself. _"Fuck did I just sprout a boner. Shit she's' gonna notice. What do I do?_" Chris's inner turmoil shows on his face. He's trying to keep it together so he doesn't blow his load. But he doesn't want to stop kissing her either.

"_He has to be the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on. He's sweet and kind. He saved me. His lips are warm and soft. OH! He likes it to. I can feel it. Well hello little guy. Well it doesn't feel so little but you get the meaning. What do I do? I don't want to embarrass him but I'm not ready for anything other than kissing and I really don't want to stop kissing him."_ Adele thinks to herself.

Their inner battle is interrupted by Finn clearing his throat at the door. "UM guys, I think it's time we get Adele home. The little ones are ready for bed and despite still being sexy at my age I need my rest."

"Gosh, can you be any lamer dad. Sexy really? Your old" Chris tells his old man while Adele stifles a giggle.

"Oh that's all you got giggle girl. Let's go you two. The rover leaves in t-minus 5 minutes." Finn smiles and leaves the couple to say goodnight.

"Not too embarrassing eh?" Chris says

"Not at all. I really like you Chris" Adele says

"I really like you too. Adele, I don't want to go to school on Monday without something from you."

Adele looks perplexed. "What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend" Chris says hopefully

"I'd really like that Chris. I'd be proud to walk down the halls of McKinley with you on my arm. You know football stud and all" She kids.

"I'm the one that is going to be proud." Chris says pulling her close to his body. His towering over hers for a kiss.

They hear the unmistakable honking and then Rachel yelling up for the two to hurry up before Finn burst an aneurysm.

* * *

**_If you are enjoying my story please let me know with a review or a favorite. I don't know what to fix if you don't let me know. _**

**_For those of you who like Quinn, I'm sorry. I've never liked her character and I never will. She is an evil Finchel separator and must be destroyed. She is very crazy in both my stories. Sorry:(_**

**_Credit where Credit is due:_**

**_The football plays came from "FOOTBALL FOR DUMMIES"_**

**_I don't own Tumblr or hashtags._**

**_I paid homage to the Finchel First kiss and Mr. Shue telling Rachel she'll find someone who loves her._**

**_IN Helena's Language SESTRA means sister. Helena is a character off of my new favorite show Orphan Black. Catch it Saturdays on BBC America. It will not disappoint. I PROMISE ON FINCHEL. Thats how good I think it is_**

**_*****Don't Stop Fincheling*****_**


	9. Chapter 9 Hello Mr Hudson!

_**I like to review my stories from time to time and I was looking at this one and realized that this Chapter was all wrong. So Here is the real Chapter 9**_

_**I am Who I am**_

_I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and original characters._

_*******As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. ******* Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity._

_The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Well, Hello Mr. Hudson!

* * *

"MMmmm" she moaned. "Don't stop, baby" Rachel was writhing on the bed since she was woke up with her husband's head between her legs.

Finn lick up Rachel slit stopping when he reach her clit. He pulled her clit into his mouth and nibbled at it like it was a piece of cheese. Rachel's back was arched off the bed her small baby bump protruding the air. Finn couldn't get enough of her like this. She was beautiful every day, but she glowed when he went down on her. He poked his middle finger tip into her hole keeping her clit between his lips sucking and biting. Licking and nibbling creating the melodic hums coming from his wife. Finn plunged his finger deeper within her walls pumping faster, then deeper. Holding her clit until he could feel the telltale sign she was cuming. Her walls began to shake and she was his all his. One last lick up her slit to lap up the sweet juice she released Finn was at her clit taking her over the edge once again "FIIIINNNNN" she screams.

He makes his way back to her face, plunging his tongue into his wife's mouth. "I never get tired of hearing you scream my name." He tells her.

"I knew you liked the reaction I gave you. Tina said men to actually like to stick their tongue into a woman's twat. They only like the reaction." Rachel breathed out.

"Well, I don't know about Mike and Tina, but being between your thighs is one of my most favorite places to be. You taste deliciously like berries and cream and get sweeter when you cum. I do that because it gives me pleasure to give you pleasure." Finn tells her.

Rachel looks at him knowing he is telling the truth. She smirks and rolls onto her small belly rubbing her hands up and down his inner thighs. She takes in the site of his massive cock standing at attention waiting for her.

"Well, Hello Mr. Hudson she says kissing the tip of his erection before taking him fully into her mouth. "Holy fuck Rachel" he squeaks out in a totally manly way. Rachel bobs her head up and down his length. She happens to see the clock, knowing he has to meet the realtor in 30 minutes she bends his knees and traces her finger from his balls to his puckered hole. Making him relax by swirling her tongue around his balls she sticks her finger into his ass, finding his prostate and milks it. "RACHHHHH!" he groans as she takes his cock and goes down on him while milking his prostate making him explode in her mouth immediately. "Holy mother of fuck Rach that was amazing" he tells her after he regains his ability to speak.

"Well we didn't have all day. You got to get in the show and meet the realtor in 30 minutes." She says kiss her husband.

"Go get in the shower" She says smacking his ass while he get out of bed.

"Come join me" he teases

"No, I'm going to sleep some more. I promised Aiyana and Cullen we would go to the park later this morning and I need to be rested. Finchel Baby number 5 is draining more than I care to admit." She says sleepily to her naked husband.

"Okay babe, thanks this morning was so Finchel" he jokes gaining a chuckle from his still naked falling asleep love.

* * *

Finn took his coffee from the guy at the Starbuck's window when he said "I really admire you Mr. Hudson, I play for Carmel and your son is a beast just like you were"

"Thanks guy, I am really proud of my son keep practicing hard it's the only way to succeed in football." Finn says back handing the kid a napkin with his autograph. "Have a great day" Finn said with smile and drove off hearing the kids scream to his friends.

He loved doing that for kids. Encouraging their dreams or giving a random autograph. His publicist Matthew doesn't like it but he could give a shit. He pays him not the other way around so when he wants to he gives the autograph.

Finn pulls up to the first building in the middle of downtown Lima. It has two store fronts, Finn thinks they could buy both to turn it into what they need but he needs to see it. He jumps out of the Range Rover pushing the lock button on the key fob then enters the building. He doesn't see the realtor so he decides to look around. It's about 3000 square feet he's guessing the other side is a mirror image.

Finn is getting frustrated this person is late. Joan said they were the best well this was not boding well for his assessment of the realtor. He decides to go deeper into the property when he comes upon a door that looks like an office. He pushes the door open and shakes his head. "Why gods, are you punishing me" he mumbles.

"Well, Hello Mr. Hudson" the voice from inside the room purrs. She is sat on a picnic blanket with food and wine laid out wearing nothing but a smile and a tiny blue bra and panty set.

"This is not happening. What the fuck Quinn? Are you insane? I came here to find studio space not have sex with you. I will never have sex with you. I HAVEN'T WANTED YOU SINCE I MET RACHEL!" He screams.

"That's it. You're done. I'm done playing this game with you Quinn" Finn says turning to walk out of the building.

"No, wait Finn, please. I love you. I've always loved you. I know you want me. Please, please I'll do anything. You don't even need to leave her" Her spills off her tongue like venom. "I'll be satisfied to have you on the side. Please I won't make trouble." Quinn begs chasing after him.

Finn whips around almost knocking Quinn to the ground. "You are insane. That's the only explanation. I am not having an affair on my wife. I DON'T WANT YOU LIKE THAT EVER! I am not attracted to you in the least bit. I LOVE MY WIFE AND KIDS. I would never do anything to jeopardize that, God you are so frustrating"

"If it wasn't for her making you cheat on me in sophomore year we would be together and you know it. We'd be raising our daughter" Quinn cries.

"OH MY GOD, Madison was never mine Quinn. You've got to stop this bull shit. I would have left you anyway once I found out Puck was her father. I didn't and don't love you. It's always been Rachel. What do I have to do for you to believe me? There is nothing here for you Quinn." Finn tells her forcefully

Quinn grabs onto his arm putting her other hand behind his neck. She tries to force his face down to her so she could kiss him. Finn is too strong he resists her pulling and pushes Quinn away not to hard just enough to get her off him.

"STOP. ENOUGH! I am not kidding anymore Quinn. This is the last straw." With that Finn walks out leaving a crying Quinn. He makes it to his Range Rover and pulls away from the building. He pulls over a block or two away and pulls out his phone.

"This is Joan" Joan says answering the phone.

"Hey Joan this is Finn Hudson"

"Well, Hello Mr. Hudson" Joan says. Deju Finn thinks.

"Joan this is not a social call or friendly. I just left the first building with your realtor and you have a problem" Finn tells her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Hudson. Ms. Fabray is my best associate what could the problem be?" Joan asks

"I don't know if you know our history, but I dated Quinn for like four months in high school until I met my wife. Long story I was met at the store front by a bra and panty clad Quinn with a picnic laid out. She tried to force her way on me."

Joan Gasps "Oh my. I apologize Mr. Hudson that was unprofessional."

"Unprofessional doesn't even cut it Joan. Ms. Fabray is certifiable and I will not work with her. I am seriously thinking of finding a different agency to work with because frankly, it's not worth the headache and drama Quinn brings. I don't know if having a different associate will be enough." Finn confirms Joan's suspicions.

Sensing she is going to lose a lot of money and business Joan is forced to take desperate measures.

"Mr. Hudson, I assure you that as of the beginning of this conversation Quinn Fabray is no longer an employee of this agency. I am mortified at her behavior. She has never shown this side of herself to me or any of her coworkers. Please let me make it up to you. I can have Mr. Evans show you around to the next few properties that I had lined up for you." Joan pleads

"Evans, Sam Evans" Finn asks

"Yes, Mr. Hudson Sam Evans" Joan tells him

"I know Sam from High school as well. Okay, I'll meet with him. Tell him to meet me at the next address at 1:00pm. I'm going to pick up my wife so we can do this together. I should have insisted she come with me this morning." Finn instructs Joan.

"Once again I am very sorry. Mr. Evans will be waiting for you" Joan assures Finn and hangs up.

* * *

Finn drives home in record time. He walks in and his family is set around the kitchen table joking, eating breakfast. Chris is cutting up Cullen's pancakes. Aiyana is giving out napkins. Bella is pouring the OJ and Rachel is effortlessly flipping the next batch of pancakes. Finn stands in the door way admiring his family thanking the gods that they sent Rachel to him in sophomore year.

Finn slowly walks over to the stove and wraps his arms around his petite wife.

"Oh, Finn you scared me. What are you doing back so soon? Did you find a place? What's it lik…" Finn cuts her off with a kiss to her plum lips.

"Wow that was…Rachel looks at Finn and knows he's upset. Baby what's the matter? What happened?" She asks turning the stove off turning to face her husband who has yet to let her go.

"Quinn happened" Finn sighs

"She wasn't?" Rachel inquires

"She was and I'll tell you everything later when little ears are not present. But know I got out of there faster than a whore in church."

Rachel raises an eyebrow wanting to know what the hell that means but she lets it go until the kids are out of the room.

They all sit and eat Finn telling Rachel about meeting Sam and she agrees. After breakfast they take the little ones to the park as promised. Twelve thirty comes around when Finn and Rachel drop Cullen and Aiyana off at her dad's house for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Quinn returns to the office embarrassed and angry. How dare he? Who does he think he is? Why can't he just want and love me? She thinks to herself. She makes it to her office and Joan is waiting for her.

"Joan, what can I do for you?" she inquires.

"Cut the crap Fabray. Do you really think that Mr. Hudson wouldn't tell me what happened" she spits out.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Quinn counters

"Really Quinn, you are going to go with that. Picnic, bra and panties ring any bells. Throwing yourself at a married man. You had an obligation to disclose your past with Mr. and Mrs. Hudson and apparently your continued harassment of them." Joan is fuming now.

"I- I don't… Quinn was speechless. She didn't know what to do at this point she steeled herself and forged through…I have a past with Finn, he was my boyfriend we were having a baby and SHE made him cheat on me and he left me for her."

"Quinn am I supposed to believe that Mr. Hudson is Madi's father. That girl is a Puckerman through and through. I've met him, hello, are you delusional. That's it there is no talking to you Mr. Hudson is right. If you didn't already guess, you are fired. Please clean out your office and leave your security items with Paul. Get help Quinn" Joan says getting up from her chair.

"Joan please, we can work this out. I can't lose my job." Quinn pleads

"Sorry you brought this on yourself. Just do as I ask. Don't make it worse than it is." Joan smiles leaving the office. Joan really feels sorry for Quinn, but more importantly she feels sorry for Madison and Noah Jr. This has to be extremely embarrassing for them.

"What the fuck" Quinn yells throwing her stuff into the box Joan had left. Fuck my life Quinn thought. I'm screwed. I can't afford not to work. Quinn was formulating a plan while packing her stuff. Puck! She will just have to use Puck. He'll forgive her. He always does. She'll let him have sex with her and all will be right in her world. She will move back in with him string him along again.

That's it she thinks. Get with Puck have him form a friendship with Finn and the troll then she will get close to them too and bam Finn will be hers. It's brilliant she knows because she's brilliant. Oh yes, I don't need this job. Puck will support me and then when I have Finn he has money so I won't need to work.

* * *

Finn and Rachel meet Sam at the next location. A stand-alone building right outside the downtown area of Lima.  
"This looks perfect" Rachel surmises

"It looks big enough" Finn agrees

"Let's see the inside" Finn suggest

They walk hand in hand to the entrance, Finn holds the door for his wife and she enters. The lobby is huge. There is room for a reception desk and two or three waiting lounges.

"Hello, Mr. Hudson and Mrs. Hudson." Sam cheerily walks from the back to greet them.

"Oh my god, Sam how have you been? It's been too long" Rachel smiles then hugs Sam.

"What's up dude" Finn pulls him into a man hug.

"It has been. I'm good. You two, I've read great success congrats." Sam says

"Thank you, but we really are most proud of our four kids." Rachel states

"We sure are" Finn agrees

"I saw your boy last night. He takes after you. I swear if I was on the field I would have thought he was you." Sam tells Finn.

"Thanks just don't tell him that. He wants to be his own man." Finn says

"Sure, so let's get down to why we are here. Joan said you're looking at opening a studio." Sam asks getting down to business.

"Yes, we are starting our own label under Sony, Finchel Records and they are letting us open here. We are looking for local talent with national potential. Finn thinks and Sony agrees that we should start with 3 or 4 recording studios within the building. I think 3 is a great start." Rachel says

"Each studio needs a control room, the studio room and vocal booth. The vocal booth should be about 10′x12′x16. The control room should be 12x17 and the studio room should be around 10x12. How big is this building" Finn says

"It has just under 30,000 sq. ft. that should accommodate 3 studios and four offices and two bathrooms. Two bathrooms are required in a commercial structure." Sam lets them know.

"I like that it's a stand-alone building. We won't have to worry about neighbors the buildings next to this are separated by a parking lot each. I like that we would have ample parking as well. What do you think babe" Rachel looks at Finn.

"I think where do we sign." Finn smiles back at Rachel.

"I don't think we will find anything better. Let's do it" Rachel says

"How much are they asking Sam" Finn inquires.

"They just reduce because lack of interest so you have the advantage. $450,000 is the asking and the seller is willing to pay ¾ of closing and pay for the inspections. I think that is great except I think you should get your own inspection." Sam advises

Finn thinks for a moment "alright lets offer $399.900 and we will pay for our own inspections."

"I'll call the listing agent and then I'll get the paper work started. Come to the office tomorrow and sign and we should have an answer by Monday late afternoon."

"Sam, do you think we could meet you somewhere other than the office" Finn asks

"Quinn was fired this morning. Joan told me to let you know all of her stuff has been removed from the office and she will no longer be there." Sam relayed

"Ok, we will come by around 2pm" Rachel says. "Thanks so much Sam. You need to come by the house for dinner bring the family if there is one. I feel like such a bad friend. I don't even know if you are married or have kids"

"Its fine Rachel, I mean I didn't attempt to stay in touch to much either so don't worry. We all had life and stuff. But yes there is a wife and one kid. My wife is Marley Rose and we have a son who is 11 Sammy. Marles is pregnant and we are having a girl." Sam explains

"Oh, Sam that's wonderful. I'd love to meet Marley." Rachel looks at Finn he nods. "You are the first to know outside the kids, but we have Finchel baby number 5 on the way. Don't tell anyone. But it would be nice to be able to have someone to go through this with."

"Let's set something up for next weekend. Marley would love to meet you guys too." Sam tells them.

Finn, Rachel and Sam catch up some more then leave. Rachel and Finn grab up the little ones from Hiram and trek home to feed the others.

* * *

_**Please read and Review. If you like it the please hit that favorite button.**_

_**Credit where credit is due: Nothing other than what is listed above.**_

_**Sorry for the lack of Chris. But Finn need to confront the Wicked Bitch of East Lima once more. Do you think her plot will work? **_


	10. Chapter 10 Cheaper by the half dozen!

I am Who I am

I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter.

I own my plot and characters.

**As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**

* * *

Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.

_**A little note**__: __I HATE QUINN FABRAY. I HAVE SINCE THE OPENING CREDITS OF GLEE. SHE IS AN UGLY CHARACTER ON THE INSIDE WHICH MAKES HER UGLY TO THE WORLD. EVIL IS THE ONLY THING THAT DESCRIBES HER. NO ONE COULD BE AS CRUEL AS SHE WAS TO FINN AND BE LIKED. I THINK THE WRITERS LET HER OFF EASY. LIKE I SAID BEFORE SHE IS AN EVIL FINCHEL SEPARATOR AND MUST BE DESTROYED._

_Also my mashup name for Chris and Adele is Chriadele pronounced like __dreidel. Okay maybe still a work in progress. _

_**.**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Cheaper by the ½ dozen!

* * *

_Sunday at the Puckerman house_

_Puck and the kids were just finishing up dinner when the doorbell rang. He knew who it was, he let out a long breath to calm himself down. He knows what he's in for and it's not going to be pretty. _

"_Madi, take Noah go out the back and go to bobe s house" Puck tells his daughter_

"_Dad" She starts to say but Puck cuts her off. "Madison Beth Puckerman do as I say."_

_Madi grabs her brother's hand and they head out the back door to head to their grandma Puckerman's house._

_The doorbell rings again and Puck answers it. "Q" he says dryly._

"_Hello Noah" She respond with saccharine in her voice._

_He knows she already has a plan in her head. Typical Quinn. She will never change he thinks. "What do you want Quinn"_

"_What makes you think I want something? Can't I just want to see my kids and their father?" she says sweetly._

"_No, you always want something so out with it. I don't have time for your games" Puck answers her curtly._

"_Well, I have been thinking and I think you are right. I need to drop all this Finn nonsense. We could be a family. A real family Noah."_

_"Whoop there it is" Puck drops. "Let's cut through the bull shit Fabray. You never wanted to be a family with me. You only wanted Hudson. You tried to trip Rachel in Glee rehearsals so she'd fall and have a miscarriage. Then you show up at their apartment with falsified DNA documents that claim Chris wasn't Finn's. Are you blind or were you blind, because I know you ain't stupid. It looked like Finn shit that kid out from day one. Then that wasn't good enough, you had to follow them to NYU and almost get Rachel RAPED! He scream. You ruined my friendship with Finn. You knew he and I were brothers from another mother but you didn't care. You only wanted to punish him. But guess what, I'm the one who missed out. He lived his life. I got stuck with you." Puck pauses and Quinn sees this as an opening_

"_Noah, I know I've done pretty horrible things, but I do care about you" She tries to sound sincere._

"_NO YOU DON"T" Puck bellows. "You only ever cared about yourself. You don't even give a shit about your kids." She tries to protest but Puck shoots her a glare it makes her feel almost guilty._

"_If you cared about MY KIDS, that's right my kids, you wouldn't have sent your daughter into a locker room to give the QB head. I found my 15 year old daughter naked, promising Chris Hudson victory head, Quinn. FUCKING VICTORY HEAD!" Puck yells once more._

"_I didn't tell her to do that" Quinn claims._

"_Don't even Quinn. I know she's telling the truth because you used to come in the locker room to give me victory head. You humiliated your daughter to get close to Finn's son. You are pathetic." Puck turns from her._

_Quinn produces the obligatory tears 'But Noah, I've realized I- I Lo-lo—lo you"_

"_Can't even chock out the words Quinn. I've known since I was sixteen you don't and can't love me or anyone who isn't you."_

"_Puck, I lost my job yesterday. I don't know what I'm going to do" Quinn pleads_

"_Not my problem Quinn. I have to think about my kids. My lawyer already has the papers filled out and tomorrow when the court house opens he's filing for full custody of Noah. I'm petitioning for only supervised visits with you every other weekend, no over nights. Seeing as I already have full custody of Madi, if you want to see her petition the court because as of right now I'm revoking any arrangement we made regarding her." Puck says_

_Quinn is livid. "How dare you try to take my baby?"_

"_Save it, you lost the right to call him that when he told me and the lawyer you have been telling him to torment Isabella Hudson. He's eleven Quinn. He would do anything to make you love him and you took advantage of that. It makes me want to vomit."_

_Quinn slinks over to Puck, rubbing his forearm. "Please Noah, you wouldn't turn your back on the mother of your children"_

_"Quinn I'm done letting you take advantage of me. By the way, I had an interesting conversation with Finn and Rachel when they called to invite me and the kids over for dinner." Puck tells her. Quinn's eyes bug out and she starts blinking rapidly._

"_Turns out, Finn was looking at places to buy for their studio and instead he found you trying once again to destroy his happiness. When are you going to truly and finally realize. HE LOVES RACHEL."_

"_Puck"_

"_Get out Quinn"_

"_But"_

"_Get out of my fucking house and my life. I've thrown away too many years on you. JUST GET OUT!"_

_Quinn stiffens her back and throws her hair back. "Fine, I'll see you in court asshole"_

"_That's right bitch. Poor Quinn always the victim." Puck says as he slams the door in her face._

* * *

Chris spent all day Saturday talking or texting with Adele. They were getting to know one another. She told him all about how she lives with her widow dad, who is an Emergency Room Physician. Adele grew up in Chicago, Illinois, where her mother was killed in a drive by. She was with a college friend at an outdoor restaurant when she was killed. After her mother's murder, her father wanted her out of the inner city. Her dad grew up in Westerville and attended Dalton. He applied at Lima General and is now the head of Emergency Medicine.

"Are you liking Lima?" Chris asks Adele.

"It's certainly different than Chicago. I mean I could jump on the train and be at the museum in 20 minutes or walk up to the art galleries on Michigan Avenue. If I want to go to an art gallery here I have to wait for my dad's day off and we drive to Columbus." Adele answered him.

"It will be better once I get my license. I can drive you down there." Chris boasted.

"I'd like that very much. We have to wait until May though right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Chris wonders

"Your mom" Adele says

"Whoa, you were talking to my mom?" Chris says a bit scared.

"Well, yeah, there are four quarters in Football and you aren't on the field for the defense we had to talk about something. Like you grandma was telling me when you were a baby….." Adele tells him animatedly

"OK, enough of that, embarrassing stories. I'm gonna kill my grams" Chris chuckles.

"I think it's cute. I could tell how much she loves you" Adele takes his hand. 'She, your grandpa and parents are really proud of you and your brother adores you. Your sisters think you're great as well" Adele tells him what she learned at the game last night.

"Do you want to come over? My dad is at the hospital." Adele asks.

Chris really wants to but he knows his parents won't let him. It's Sunday and school and everything.

"Yeah, I don't think the rents would like it too much, considering we just starting dating and I've not even met your dad. Probably should do that first before I come over and be alone with his daughter" Chris said. Okay who is he and what has he done with his balls. A freaking beautiful girl asked him to come to her house where they'd be alone and he says no. Great his pansy ass lovey dovey dad is getting to him.

"I-I understand" Adele stuttered out. "It actually would be a good thing. You meeting my dad I mean. Maybe our parents should meet as well." She offers

"You don't ever want to spend any alone time with me do you?" He chuckles'

"What does that mean" she pouts

"If my ma meets your father there is no way in hell she won't get his schedule and then we'll never be alone." Chris returns

"My dad wouldn't talk about his schedule. He usually leaves work at the hospital" She responds

"My mom is like the CIA, she'll have him admitting he killed that dude everyone's always looking for in Detroit" Chris laughs and Adele joins him.

"She did have me telling her things I wasn't on planning to. She is sneaky that way huh?"

"Sure is, hey babe, my dad's yelling for me I'll text you before I go to sleep and see you in the morning at school."

"Ok, Chris goodnight. Don't forget to text me. See you in the boqer." Adele ended in Hebrew before hanging up.

Chris likes his girlfriend knows Hebrew. They could talk to each other and people at school wouldn't know. He can't wait to see her in the boqer.

"Yeah dad I'm here." Chris screamed down the stairs at his dad.

"Come here. Mom and I want to talk to you" Finn yelled back.

"What's up parental unit" Chris jokes

"Well, we wanted to let you know we found a studio space and it looks like we are going to get it. I'll be around less, you know overseeing the redo and setup" Finn told him with Rachel looking on.

"Okay?" Chris said sardonically

"Okay, is we just thought we would let our eldest Child in on the plans this family is making. I'm going to need you to step up and help more around the house" Rachel admonishes his teenage angst self.

"Oh, that's it. No problem. Of course I'll help." Chris says to his parents.

"Can I go? I want to play some Mario Kart then take a shower before bed. Coach wants us there early for before school practice"

Chris goes up stairs while his parents snuggle up on the sofa. The girls and Cullen are already asleep.

"He's a good boy" Rachel exclaims

"Yeah he is" Finn agrees.

Chris gets to school the next morning to find the locker room full of his team mates, but no coach Puckerman.

"Alright ladies" Coach John says. Really the eighties called they want their cliché coach speak back.

"Coach Puckerman will not be with us for the next few days. He has family business he is taking care of, any questions that don't start with 'What family business?" No one said a word. "Good, suit up and hit the grass in 5 minutes. You will do suicides full pads if you are a second late."

Chris was dog tired after practice. You would have thought they lost on Friday night. He's glad he wasn't stupid enough to say something like that. Krofsky did and Coach had him doing up downs for 30 minutes. He puke out his guts when it was done.

Chris turned the corner and there she was, his tiny beautiful Adele, standing at his locker with a Gatorade and granola bar.

"Hey, gorgeous girlfriend of mine' Chris called to her from down the hall.

"Hello, boyfriend, who looks beat and it's only 7:45 am." She replies.

"Coach P wasn't at practice and Coach John always has something to prove when he's in charge. It was brutal. But that is over, thank the god of Valhalla, and I get to see your beautiful face." Chris flirts

"Well, I like looking at your face too." She flirts back.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I think I know why coach Puckerman wasn't at practice. I heard that Sabrina girl talking to the other Cheerios in the girl's bathroom." Adele says

"Adele, that's gossip and I really don't want to get into why he wasn't here. It's not our business." Chris says

"Even if they said it's because of you." Adele says

"What?" Chris yells then whispers "What?"

"According to Sabrina, Coach Puckerman caught you and his daughter naked in the locker room Friday night after the game. Of course I don't believe that because you wouldn't do that right?" Adele looked at him and Chris averted his eyes.

"OMG! I am so stupid. Why did I think a guy like you would want someone like me? Is that why you didn't want to come over last night?" Adele is ranting.

Chris grabs her shoulders then mashes his lips to hers. Adele however, pushes him away. "No, you don't get to do that. I'm not another conquest Christopher Hudson. I will not be someone's second choice." Adele starts to walk away dropping the Gatorade and granola bar.

Chris runs after her pulling her into an empty class room. "NO, you don't get to yell at me then walk away without letting me explain. Adele, I really like you. Let me tell you what happened."

She nods her head while fighting against the tears that are rimming her big brown eyes. Chris tells her what happen. How coach P found them but heard everything. He let Chris leave telling him was a good kid for not taking advantage of Madison even though she threw herself at him.

Adele listens and her tears fall. "I'm sorry, for jumping to conclusions. I fully understand if you want to break up with me." She says turning from Chris.

"Why would I break up with the single most beautiful girl on the planet?" Chris assures her pulling her to him. She melts her back against his chest closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you myself" Chris says placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's okay. We should trust each other. You have not given me a reason not to trust you. It's just I'm insecure. I really, really like you too Chris and I am realistic. I don't look like Madi Puckerman. You could have any girl and with my insecurities it's hard to image that you like me back"

"Silly girl. It's not a choice. It's like I have to be with you. Like, like there's an invisible force, magnet that is pulling me to you" Chris tells her.

"I feel it too" Adele steps on her tip toes and plants a kiss to his pink lips he inherited from his dad.

They are locked onto each other's lips when they hear someone clearing their throat. They look up to see Will standing there smiling at them. "Chris, Adele, you should get going the bell is about to ring."

They both blush at being caught. "Thanks Uncle Will for being cool" Chris mumbles as they walk out of the classroom holding hands.

"Just like Finn and Rachel" Will says to the empty classroom.

* * *

A Couple of weeks later:

"Rachel please, I'm begging you. We are going to be late and I'd really like to see the newest Hudson" Finn pleads with his wife.

"I don't have anything to wear. I'm fat" Rachel pouts from the floor of their massive walk in closet that could be another bedroom. She has clothes stuffed in there and she can't find anything.

"Baby, you're pregnant not fat. How many time do I have to tell you that" He says sweetly.

"You're supposed to say that your my husband and I'd cut your balls off if you didn't but thank you" She says sweetly back.

Finn swallows hard. His Adam's apple bobbing up and down his neck. "Rachel there has got to be something in there. Look how bout this" He hold up black yoga pants and a pink off the shoulder sweat shirt that says #fitlife. It kind of her catch phrase. Every time she goes running she get a selfie and posts to twitter for her fans to see she's still trying to live the fit life.

"Okay, I like that" Rachel beams.

Then Finn mumbles lowly "Haven't even been friends with Santana in years but you can sure project her today"

"What was that babe" Rachel asks

"Nothing, nothing at all" Finn answers

"Uh Huh. Santana my ass" Rachel laughs watching her husband's face fall at the realization she heard him.

"Sorry baby, get that hot ass in those clothes or we definitely won't make our appointment.

"Nice save Hudson" Rachel chuckles.

Finally they make it to the doctor's office.

"Mrs. Hudson" the nurse says "That's us" Finn responds taking Rachel's hand in his following the nurse to the exam room.

Rachel changed into one of those paper gowns and now they wait for the doctor to come in.

Dr. Sirbapolous walks in and Finn instantly takes a dislike to him. Who does he think he is looking all Greek god like?

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson? I'm Dr. Sirbapolous but you can call me Demetri." He says leering at Rachel a bit too long for Finn's liking. Finn stands at his full 6'4" and comes eye to eye with Demetri. Finn is used to looking down on people but this dude is just as tall as he is. So not liking Dr. Sirbobolli or whatever.

"Finn Hudson" Finn shakes his hand. "MY WIFE, Mrs. Hudson" Finn introduces Rachel.

"It's Rachel actually" Rachel corrects Finn shaking her head at her husband's antics. You think after 15 years and four, now five kids, Finn caveman like tendencies would have ceased to exist.

"Finn be nice" Rachel admonishes him.

"I am" he looks down on his wife.

"Okay so let's take a look and see what's, what okay" Demetri tells them

"Sure" Rachel says back putting her feet in the stirrups letting her knees fall to the side. Finn is not liking this one bit. Why does Rachel always get the hot doctors? Why? Why can't she ever get a woman who's not a lesbian and attracted to your wife (Isabella's doctor) or a guy who isn't a blonde blue eyed Nordic god (Aiyana and Cullen's doctor) What ever happened to nice normal Dr. Wu. (Chris's doctor)

"Dr. Wu retired three years ago. He took his bonsai trees and moved to Belize. He had enough of hormonal pregnant woman and their equally crazed husbands." Demetri said as he began his examination. "Rachel you're going to feel pressure while I exam your cervix." He puts his hand up Rachel's exam gown making sure to cover her modesty.

"Sorry, I let my mouth say things my brain isn't ready to share" Finn chuckles

"It's quite alright Mr. Hudson. I am an OB and when my wife was pregnant with our children, I kind of was the same way." Demetri told Finn.

Yes, he's married has his own kids. This could be okay. I know he isn't interested in my wife's goody basket Finn thinks

"Happily married doc. That's great" Finn says as Demetri washes his hands and grabs the ultrasound machine.

"For seven years, I met Sophia on a summer in Greece. Her parents were friends of my parents before they immigrated to the US. It was sort expected we'd get married."

Finn sort of didn't know what to think but he need to figure it out "Arranged marriage then?" Finn asked

"We sort of but not really. They wouldn't have forced us to get married it was still our choice, I fell in love with her and her me so it worked out" Demetri said. "Let's see that little peanut in there."

Rachel moved the gown out of the way and revealed a baby bump. "According to the chart you are supposed to be around 11 -12 weeks. But you got a small baby bump going on" Demetri says while he squirts the blue goo on Rachel's tummy.

"Yeah I noticed but I thought that it was because it's our fifth" Rachel explains.

They hear the heartbeat then they hear a back beat.

"What was that?" Finn and Rachel both ask.

"Well…. Demetri looking at the ultrasound machine marking and measuring… it looks like we've got twins. Congratulations."

"Fuck what? "Rachel says

"What?" Finn looking at the screen.

"Well Rachel, Finn there are two babies in there.

"Holy Hell Finn, you better make that damn appointment to get a vasectomy and soon. No you can't just knock me up for the fifth time, you got to knock me up with twins." Rachel yells

"Rach, babe, baby, I didn't do it by myself" Finn knew he messed up when Demetri pulled his lips in and shook his head.

Rachel shot Finn a look he knew he wasn't getting laid until he had his shit sniped even though he thought he'd have at least up until the six weeks after the baby was born if at all. He figured he'd talk her out of it but now he knows his balls are done for.

"I'll call Dr. Jones in the morning." Finn acquiesces.

"That's right. Demetri may we have five sonogram photos of our newest Hudson's please." Rachel asks

"Sure, they'll be at the front desk. I'd like to see you in four weeks." Demetri says leaving the married couple alone.

"I'm sorry I yelled Finn" Rachel says while getting dressed. "It just took me by surprise"

"I'm sorry baby, but we will manage it together like we always do. I've loved you since I was fifteen and I want you to be happy." Finn explains

"I am happy honey. Who could be upset about two new Finchel babies?"

"It is cheaper by the ½ dozen" Finn smiles cheekily

"No it's cheaper by the dozen and never happening Hudson" Rachel laughs

* * *

**Please Read and Review so I know if you're liking what I'm writing.**

**Puck's explanation of what Quinn has done is from my other story I'll Show you Love I'll Show You Everything.**

**I worked with Sophia, she met her Husband on the island of Santorini and they fell in love and got married. It was exactly like I wrote. They were expected to be married but in the end it was their choice.**

**I use gods, Valhalla, Greek god so as to not offend anyone whose religion may or may not be portrayed in my fiction.**

**Boqer= Morning in Hebrew**

**Bobe s=grandmother's**


	11. Chapter 11 Why?

_**I am Who I am**_

I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter.

I own my plot and characters.

* * *

**As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**

Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.

* * *

**Trigger warning Overdose, Drug use Major Character Death!**

**Chapter 11: Why?**

It's been a month since Finn and Rachel found out about the twins. They have yet to tell the kids, both scared of the reaction. They were okay when there was one, but Rachel is not sure how they'll take two. Why can't she and Finn ever do anything the easy way.

The good news is today is the day Finn is having his vasectomy. Okay so maybe he doesn't think its good news.

"Rach" Finn calls from the bed trying to sound sick and pathetic. He really is not that good of an actor good thing he could throw a football.

"Don't even try it Hudson, get your ass out of that bed you've got an appointment with Dr. Jones and you are not getting out of it." She told him.

"BUUTT Baby!" He says all sugary.

"Don't baby me, Finn. You know this is easier for you to do than for me to have another surgery, it's safer too."

"It liberally has happened like Puck said in high school, you are cutting off my balls" Finn said in a huff causing his wife to laugh.

"It's literally and I'm not cutting off your balls, and they say I'm the dramatic one" She continues to laugh walking back into the bedroom her baby bump swelling with the days passing.

Finn looks at his small wife in her bra and panties licking his lips with that dark look in his eyes she knows so well.

"Not happening Finn, Dr. Jones said no sex the day of the procedure. I think I more than took care of you yesterday when Kurt took the kids out all day."

"Rach, I'm not going to get some for like two hundred weeks. I don't know why we couldn't do this after you had the baby and we'd both be out of commission" Finn asked hopefully.

"Finn, come on stop trying to get out of it. You heard Dr. Jones, you won't be able to have sex for 7 days. And if we wait there is a more likely chance that I could get pregnant. We do this now while I'm already pregnant and we can work the left over sperm out without fear of me getting pregnant."

He knew his wife's logic was correct, he just really didn't want his balls cut into. "Fine, let's go get my manhood chopped off." He resigns himself pulling his legs off the bed and onto the floor. "All I know is when the seven days is up, you better be ready because I'm going to need you to fuck me a whole lot to get over this" With that Rachel shakes her head and her husband walks into the bathroom pulling his boxers off hopping into the shower.

"When is that any different" Rachel mumbles to herself.

Finn was pacing the waiting room nervously while Rachel read a magazine.

"How can you be so calm when I'm getting ready for them to cut into my business?"

"Finn didn't you take the Valium Dr. Jones prescribed?" Rachel asks not looking up from her magazine.

"I think it was a dud, I don't feel anything"

"Finn it's not a grenade. It can't be a dud, pills work you're just too keyed up. Come relax" Rachel says

"Relax, Relax, RELAX! I don't know how you can say that to me. You know how important my junk is to me. What if he does something wrong? What if he actually cuts off my balls? What if OH MY GOD, I can't ever get an erection again? Rach, I can't live without sexing you up. You'll leave me and I'll be an erection-less loser who only gets to see his kids every other weekend. You'll marry some guy who can get a hard on. I can't watch you with a hard on guy Rach, I-I just can't" Finn panted like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Finn, Finn calm the hell down. I swear on Grilled Cheesus that I won't leave you for a hard on guy." She says trying not to laugh at his paranoid rantings.

"I love you, erection or not. Dr. Jones knows what he's doing. He has performed this procedure many times. He did Rory's. And look at Rory and Sugar, they are fine. He is fine. No complaints. He told you his penis works just fine."

"You talking about Rory's penis isn't helping Rachel." Finn snaps.

"Okay that's it." Rachel jumps from her chair and stalks over to the front desk. "My husband and I have been waiting for almost 45 minutes. He is out here freaking out. They need to get him back there and sedated as soon as possible or I will kill someone. I'm pregnant with my fifth and sixth child and all I want is not to have more. So can we get this show on the road?" Rachel yelled at the poor girl answering the phones.

"I'll get a nurse" She answered sheepishly.

"Damn babe, that was hot"

"Of for the love of Moses, is that all you ever think about. My god Finn Hudson you are a 31 year old man not a horny 16 year old." Rachel screeched.

"I can't help it if I'm married to a total MILF" Finn said seemingly relaxing against his will. Looks like the valium is kicking in. He leans in to kiss his wife's still pouty lips when the nurse appears at the door.

"Mr. Hudson we are ready for you now"

"Can my wife come?" he inquired. "We will get you prepped and then I'll come and get her before you're wheeled into the procedure room." Not the answer he wanted but he'll take what he can get at this point.

"Here put this gown on opening in the back. Everything off underneath, you can leave your socks on but everything else has to be removed. I'll be back to start your IV and shave you."

"Okay sounds goo…Hold up did you say shave?" Finn states with a panic rising in his voice.

"Yes, we have to shave your testicles" the nurse told him, pulling the curtain for his privacy and leaving him slacked jawed.

"Well, the hits keep on playing don't they? She totally owes me." He mumbled to himself. Hearing the nurses snickering at his pain.

Finn changed and after a few minutes the nurse returned with the supplies for the IV. "Dr. Jones said we can wait until you are under conscious sedation to shave you to save you if you would prefer." The nurse informed him.

"Thank you, I'd rather not be aware" Finn answered sardonically.

Once his IV was inserted and the fluids began to drip the surgical tech wheeled him into the procedure room. Dr. Jones and Dr. Ryan (the _anesthesiologist_) were waiting for him. Finn was transferred to the procedure table when Dr. Ryan put oxygen in his nose and began to administer him a sedative that would put him in a twilight sleep.

"Mr. Hudson, John over there is going to tape your penis to you stomach and shave your testicles and we will get started" is the last thing Finn heard before waking up with Rachel at his side.

"Hey, you're awake" she smiled

"Am-am I don't, is it finished?" He asked confused from waking up in a different location.

"Yes, Dr. Jones said it went well and gave my aftercare instructions. Let me get the nurse and see when we can get out of here."

"Rach?"

"Yes babe"

"Can you un-tape my dick now"

Rachel begins laughing. "Finn it already is. I love you for doing this you know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah, All I know is I better be getting use out of your lack of gag reflex and pretty liberally" he smirks.

"Never change Hudson" Rachel laughs.

* * *

A week later after Finn and his junk recovered from his vasectomy they were having the parents over to reveal the pregnancy and the fact that its twins. All the kids were helping Finn straighten up the big house. Chris was with Uncle Blaine picking up Adele, she has become quite the fixture at the Hudson house in the two months she'd been dating Chris.

"Mom were back" Chris yelled from the door.

"In the kitchen sweetie, did you thank Uncle Blaine" She reminds him.

"Yes mother" rolling his eyes as he walked in the kitchen with his girlfriend's tiny hand in his larger one.

"Hi, Mrs. Hudson. Thanks again for inviting me. I made Mr. Hudson's favorite of mine, fudge brownies for desert." Adele handed Rachel the dish. Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetness, I've continually told you to call me Rachel and you are going to spoil Finn with the chocolate. He won't know what to do with himself."

"I think I've got some idea what to do with myself and it involves you" Finn cheekily wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife's belly. Wiggling his eyebrows at his son.

"Ewe, my girl is right here. Can you not be disgusting teenagers for one night?" Chris sarcastically addressed his dad.

"You won't be saying that one day when you're my age." Finn teases.

"Please for the love of Grilled Cheesus, dad, stop talking. We are gonna go now, so you can, what is that Uncle Kurt says, Frenicate or whatever" Chris puts the brownies down and pulls Adele toward the door.

"It's fornicate dear and there will be none of that where you two are going." Rachel embarrasses him even more.

"Kill me, kill me now" Chris mumbles walking pass a laughing Blaine. "It was worse in high school little Finn"

"Uncle B, if you insist on calling me that I will break out the Blainey days" Chris warns.

Blaine holds up his hands in surrender and Adele laughs. "Your family is so fun, Chris. Your parents are too cute." She admires his family. They aren't afraid to show affection and sex is not taboo. Her friends in Chicago were getting pregnant at 13 and 14 because their parents wouldn't talk about sex with them and how to be safe. She is so glad her mom had that talk with her before she died and she knows that when she's ready she can go to her dad and be put on the pill. He always told her he'd rather have that embarrassing talk then her come home pregnant at 15 or 16.

She glad her boyfriend's parents are naive to think sex won't happen. I mean they did have Chris when they were sixteen.

Mr. Hudson likes to say "teen pregnancy runs in our family" Chris hides his face but Adele thinks his dad is a hoot.

The entire Hudmelberry Clan had arrived and were gathered around the large table in the large dining room of the big house, when Finn stood taping his water glass.

"Thanks for coming to this Hudmelberry dinner. Rach and I have an announcement. Rach is four months pregnant with Hudson babies five and six" Finn states factually.

The entire table all five kids and the parents stare. Kurt jumps up and squeals. "OH MY GAGA! TWINS! You two can't do anything simple can you." The table bust out laughing at the words.

"We thought you were getting a divorce you guys have been so secretive and stand offish these last few months. Don't ever scare us like that again." Carole says getting up to hug her daughter in law and son.

"Well, that went well" Rachel whispered to Finn. "It's not them I was worried about, the kids haven't said a word" Finn reminds her.

"So, kiddo's what do you think" Burt asked sensing the kids were too quiet.

"It doesn't matter, what we think, there are going to be two more kids here whether we like it or not" Chris said for the group.

'Hey, now, that's not fair. We didn't plan one baby let alone two. I thought we went over that when we told you two months ago. You don't get to be disrespectful of your mom." Finn lashed out at his son.

Chris backed down "Sorry mom. Sorry dad. I realize it wasn't in the plan but it's still a bit of a shock."

"Fine, girls what about you"

Aiyana was the first to speak "What's not to love, two babies instead of one" flashing her mamma's smile at her daddy.

"I'm okay with it as long as mommy will be okay." Bella answers like the little mother she always is.

"Cool bees" Cullen contributes as he shovels his spaghetti in his mouth.

"Cullen gross, use a fork, mommy Cullen is eating with his fingers" Aiyana yells.

"I got him babe" Finn grabs Cullen up to take to the bathroom to clean his face and hands.

"Let's go pig pen" Finn tickles his belly

"Top it Daddy, I to fulled up. It hurt my belly" Cullen whined.

* * *

Finn clean and changed Cullen and the family left for the night. Adele and Rachel where finishing up the kitchen talking.

"So, Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up are you asking Chris" Rachel prods

"Of course, but It's hard, daddy doesn't have time to shop and I haven't made any real friends. All the girls snipe behind my back because I'm the new girl and I got Chris Hudson. People just don't like me"

"Chris likes you, and we like you. You know Chris's Uncle Kurt is in town for another week, why don't we persuade him to take us on a dressing spree. He lives for make overs." Rachel told her.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on his family time." Adele looks away.

"Nonsense. I'll call him now and we will be over to pick you up at 10 am on the button and we will find you the perfect dress for a snowflake ball."

"Thank you Rachel" "You are more than welcome. Come on Finn's driving for Ice Cream and then we'll drop you off"

Rachel, Kurt, Bella and Adele were just finishing up at the last store when Bella stopped.

"Mom, that's the woman that stopped Daddy when we got my new suit for swimming." Bella said pointing at the TV screen.

"_Ms. Fabray was found dead this morning of an apparent overdose. She was a prominent member of the Commercial real estate community in Lima. She is survived by her two children Noah Puckerman Jr. and Madison Beth Puckerman and her longtime boyfriend Noah Puckerman. Mr. Puckerman is the coach of the McKinley High School football Titans. In lieu of Flowers the family ask you donate to The Addiction and Prevention Center of Lima. _

_According to sources close to the family, Ms. Fabray had been battling depression and addiction for the better part of the last decade. Back to you Rod"_

Kurt and Rachel stood there stunned. How did they not know this? Did Noah know?

"Oh, those poor babies" Rachel said.

"Bad enough they've had to live how they were now this. Such a waste" Kurt interjected.

"Madi's dad sent her to Crawford Country Day after the locker room incident" Adele informed the adults.

"Noah, has been very quiet at school, mom. His bobe is the only one besides his dad that is allowed to pick him up for the last month." Isabella says.

"I've got to call Finn. He'll want to be there for Noah." Rachel walks off to call Finn who's been busy overseeing the construction of the recording studio. They should be ready for the first recordings in early April.

"Hey babe, I'm on my way to the high school now." Finn told her before she even said anything.

"That good. Let me know if he needs anything. Kurt the girls and I will pick up some take out from Breadstix for them. I'll drop it at his mom's house."

"Sound great Rach. I love you remember that. If you forget anything please always know I love you" Finn sounds desperate.

"I know baby. I love you and the kids so, so much. Be safe and I'll see you at home" Rachel hung up and gathered Bella up into her arms for a big hug. She proceed to do the same to Adele and then the other three of her kids when she got home.

Rachel was waiting for Finn to get home. She was sitting in the big comfy chair in the corner of their room overlooking the pool in their expansive back yard. Wondering to herself, Why Quinn got so off track. Why did she take drug? Why was she so miserable? Those poor kids would never know the answer to the question.

Why?

* * *

Next time we find out why Quinn did what she did. Was it a Suicide or an accident?

Bobe=grandmother in Hebrew

* * *

**If you or someone you love is addicted to drugs or is in a depression, please seek help:**

**800-233-4287 National Addiction Helpline. 1800addicts dot com**

**1 (800) 273-8255 ****National Suicide Prevention Lifeline suicidepreventionlifeline dot org**

* * *

**Sadie Hawkins or Snowflake Ball**

_**The Sadie Hawkins dance**__ is named after the__Li'l Abner__comic strip__character Sadie Hawkins, created by__cartoonist__Al Capp__.__[1]__In the strip,__Sadie Hawkins Day__fell on a given day in November (Capp never specified an exact date). The unmarried women of Dogpatch got to chase the bachelors and "marry up" with the ones they caught.__[1]__The event was introduced in a daily strip which ran on November 15, 1937._

_In the U.S. and Canada, this concept was popularized by establishing dance events to which the woman invited a man of her choosing, instead of demurely waiting for a man to ask her. The first known such event was held on November 9, 1938.__[__citation needed__]__Within a year, hundreds of similar events followed suit. By 1952, the event was reportedly celebrated at 40,000 known venues.__[__citation needed__]__It became a woman-empowering rite at high schools and college campuses, and the tradition continues in some regional American cultures._

_Similar dances, sometimes called __Spinsters' Balls__, have been organized for adults. The custom of holding Spinsters' Balls has spread outside the U.S., and exists in countries such as Australia. If held during the winter months,__the Sadie Hawkins dance may be called the Snow Ball or some other wintry__name. In a variation on pure Sadie Hawkins custom, a particular song may be designated a snowball dance by the__DJ__or master of ceremonies._

_In that case, also known as "speed dancing" (because of its similarities to__speed dating__), the DJ picks two people to start dancing, usually to a slow dance. Periodically the DJ will shout, "snowball," signaling that the dancers must find new partners, thus increasing the number of partners on the floor. Half of the people asking new dancers to come to the floor will be girls asking boys, Sadie Hawkins-style. By the end of the song, most of the people at the dance are on the dance floor. The "snowball dance" is typically used to get the dancing started, as school dances can be notoriously slow to start. In some areas, people chosen to dance cannot refuse, thereby ensuring people get onto the dance floor, and thus the "snowball" gains momentum and grows._


	12. Chapter 12 Snowflake Ball

**I am Who I am**

_I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter._

_I own my plot and characters._

_**As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**_

_**Honor The Tether! Remember the Drummer!**_

* * *

Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.

The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU.

_Last time on "I am Who I am." Finn had his vasectomy with hilarity ensuing. They told the parents, Kurt, Blaine and the kids about the twins. Kurt and Rachel took Adele dress shopping for the Sadie Hawkins/Snowflake Ball at the High School. Quinn was found dead of an apparent overdose. Now on with the Hudsons_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Snowflake Ball

It was the fourth day of Shiva, and Rachel was at the Puckerman's house making sure mirrors were still covered and there were meals for Noah and the kids, in keeping with tradition, Noah appeared in the kitchen with a four day beard. "You know you don't have to do that. It's not like she was my wife" Puck dryly explained to Rachel.

"She may not have been your wife, but you loved her despite everything and she was the mother of your children. How could I not be here for my favorite Jew Boy" Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Rachel, I really appreciate it. My mom is getting the kids up now we were going to do the prayers, your welcome to stay if you like, but you don't have to. Sometimes I feel like a hypocrite. I'm not a good Jew"

Rachel sighed and walked over putting her hand on Noah's arm "Noah, you don't have to practice and go to temple to be a good Jew. As long as you treat your family and friends well, Yahweh knows what's in your heart. You're a good person Noah Puckerman, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Puck just shrugged and Rachel continued "I wish I could stay but Finn is at the studio and Burt and Carole are out of town, I have to get Cullen from Preschool. Give your mom and the kids my love." With that Rachel was out the door.

* * *

Three weeks have passed from that day Quinn was found and the Medical Examiners report was released to Puck. Puck and Finn were in his office at the school reading the report together.

It was found she had OxyContin, Cocaine, Hydrocodone and Heroin mixed with alcohol in her system at the time of death. The police report also, showed she was not alone, she was with Hunter Clarington at the time of her death. He was also drunk and high. She had been sleeping with him for drugs. Once the Warblers doping scandal happened Clarington was cast out of his house by his parents and starting selling drugs in East Lima.

Puck found out through Quinn's "friends", he uses that word lightly" that she had been seeing Clarington for years. Started up when she was kicked out of NYU for trying to have Rachel raped. Puck was clueless she was using all these years. How could he not know? Was she using when Puck Jr was inside of her? That thought made Puck rush to the bathroom and empty his stomach.

Finn followed him to his private bathroom "You okay man, I know it's a lot to take in"

Puck flushes the toilet and heads to the sink to brush his teeth and gargle. "Its like I didn't even know her man. She had this whole other life. Was she using while she was pregnant with my kid? How could I have not seen what was happening?"

"Puck this is not your fault. We knew in high school Quinn was not all there when she tried passing Madison off as mine and wouldn't leave me alone. You got the shit end of this deal, I know that. Because you choose to stay with her, knowing she didn't love you, you were bound to get hurt. I'm not saying that to be a dick, you were a good guy, sticking by her. It just sucks for you now. And for your kids." Finn tries to comfort his friend.

"I should have left her years ago. Madi and I were doing fine without her. She came back from New York so fucking broken, man. I felt like I owed it to Madi. Girls need their mom. I fucked up, I love my little man, but Quinn was not ready for another kid."

"Did they find anything at her apartment that would let you know why she did what she did?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, they found her diaries. She'd been keeping them since freshman year. It's like reading through the story of my life through her eyes. She was even more messed up than we thought. She wrote in there about all her schemes to get you back and how she was going to use me. She had a plan where I'd sleep with Berry, you know I'd never, so you'd be heartbroken. There are seven pages of rants from the day you and Berry got married." Puck relayed to Finn.

"I don't know what I did for her to be so obsessed with me" Finn says almost ashamedly.

"No, don't do that, it's not your fault either. She chose to do what she did, knowing full well what the truth was. She didn't even have delusions Finn. She wrote she knew the baby was mine but she would be damned if you left her for Berry and she'd do anything to hold on to you. She thought you were really dumb and you'd buy her hot tub story. When you didn't shit began to unravel for her."

"What are you going to tell the kids?" "I have always told my kids the naked truth. Not going to stop now because their mother was selfish and chose to do what she did and died.'

"Puck, addiction is a disease. How much choice did she really have?"

"My head tells me that, but my heart tells me different. She has been selfish the entire time I knew her. The drugs just amped it up tenfold. Her diary said she used Cocaine to stay awake to study or some shit and then it spiraled out from there."

"I hate you are going through this man." Finn bro hugged his oldest friend.

* * *

Chris was finished putting on his suit, but was having trouble tying his tie. "MOM! MOM! MOTHER!"

"Christopher Hiram Hudson stop yelling. You know I can't get up there as fast as I used to with these babies. What are you bellowing about?" Rachel was yelling down the hall as she waddle to his room. Upon entering she saw her handsome son in his black Armani suit sporting his Hudson half smile holding up his tie.

"I can't get this thing right" He says holding up the tie. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Your dad still can't tie a tie." "Yes, yes we all know, I'm a mini Finn Hudson. At least I got some rhythm."

"Hey now, no need at taking pot shots at your old man, I was able to keep up somewhat when I was in Glee" Finn protested walking in the room holding his keys. Finn was supposed to be driving the kids to the dance. "And I think my Heisman and three Super Bowl rings prove I've got some coordination. But seeing as you're making fun of me, I might not give you your surprise."

Chris and Rachel look at Finn "What surprise?" Rachel asks her mischievous husband.

"I don't think you deserve it now" Finn fake pouts.

"Please tell me. I'm hormonal and hungry I might bite your face off" Rachel jokes

"Ok, instead of me driving Chris and Adele I ordered them a car for the evening. The driver knows to the restaurant, the dance and Adele goes home and Chris comes back here. We all know teen pregnancy runs in our family."

"Please stop talking father. It's gross and so unnecessary. I'm not ready for sex even if Adele is, not that she is, well I'm not sure but even if..." Chris rambles.

Finn and Rachel laugh at their son while Rachel finishes his tie. "Okay well what's my surprise?" Rachel reminds Finn he forgot her part of the surprise.

"Oh, that's the best part. Kurt and Blaine are in visiting Burt and Mom, they just came and picked up the little ones and we have the big house all to ourselves for…he looks at his watch…six hours. Six hours with my sexy pregnant wife. What shall we do?" Finn pulls Rachel into him for a searing kiss. They are brought out of the haze by Chris.

"OMG, I'm right here. It's no wonder you haven't ruined being with girls for me. Geeze, keep in the pants old man until I'm at least out the front door."

Finn and Rachel laugh, "Sorry sweet boy, but you know your dad he's worse than a horny teenager"

"I beg of you please stop talking. I'm leaving now. I'll wait for the car in the front, I can't take it anymore. You two should be ashamed." Chris leaves kissing his mother's cheek.

"Wait, Chris I need pictures, Finn you were supposed to take pictures when he picked up Adele."

Finn pulled her close "Wife, ye of little faith, Kurt, Blaine and Bella are meeting the car at Adele's to take pictures for you."

"I love you husband" Rachel purrs into his lowered ear taking his lobe between her teeth. "Holy mother of Moses, I'm still here" Chris lets out exasperated. "Can I go now before I'm scarred for life?" His parents chuckle and push him down the stairs and out the door to the awaiting car.

"HAVE FUN!" they yell after him. "ACT YOUR AGE" he retorts back.

* * *

The driver pulled up to Adele's house, Chris got out making his way to the door. After two rings of the doorbell her father opened the door. "Dr. Forman good evening." Chris greets Adele's dad. "Mr. Hudson, don't you look dapper" Chris blushes and moves passed Dr. Forman into the foyer.

"Adele will be down in a minute." He says as the doorbell rings again. He opens the door and Chris sees his Uncle Kurt, Blaine and his Sister Isabella standing there. "Hello?" Dr. Forman says cautiously.

"Hello, I see by your surprise my bone headed brother failed to call you and let you know we'd be dropping by to take pictures of Chris and Adele for him and his wife now that he has rented them a Town Car to take them to the dance." Kurt explained with one breath.

"No, Mr. Hudson I presume is your bone headed brother?" Dr. Forman says and they all laugh.

"Yes, that'd be him…Kurt was cut off by Bella. "Uncle Kurt, that's not nice to say about daddy" Bella chides. Kurt rolls his eyes at Bella and turns to Dr. Forman. "She always a little mom."  
"Dr. Forman may I go up and see if Adele needs any help getting ready" She asks. "Sure thing, second door on the left" Bella bolts up the stairs she can't wait to see Adele in the dress Uncle Kurt, Mom, her and Adele picked.

Chris is mortified, his uncle never one to pull back the crazy that is his family, clears his throat "Uncle Kurt? Uncle Blaine? You really didn't need to come. I'm sure Dr. Forman was going to share with mom photos he took and we will be taking pictures at the dance."

"Nonsense, Christopher. Did you hit your head? Do you know who your mother is? If your dad didn't send us she'd be here clicking in your face like the paparazzi. At least with me here I can rein Uncle Kurt in and have him take a reasonable amount of photos so you're not late to the dance."

Dr. Forman looks on at the Hudmelson exchange shaking his head in amusement. He pats Chris on his shoulder. He really likes Chris Hudson, he is respectful to him and his daughter. He makes his princess happy and that all that matters really.

"It alright Chris, don't tell Adele but I kind of forgot to charge the camera, so your uncles pretty much saved my sorry butt." Dr. Forman laughs as do the rest of the men.

Bella clears her throat to gain the attention of the men in the foyer. They all look her way and into her big chocolate Rachel Berry eyes "May I present the lovely Ms. Adele Forman"

Adele appears and Chris can't breathe. She is breathtakingly gorgeous. He gazes at her raking his eyes up from the tips of her toes to her tanned legs that are covered in a sheer fabric showing just enough. His eyes are then brought to her waist where the white fabric cover her curves. Reaching the top of the strapless white dress, a hit of cleavage is showing, his breathing hitches once again. Finally the look on her face is gorgeous. She is staring at him like he is staring at him. In awe.

"Wow! You look…you are…" Chris cannot formulate words to describe how she looks. He shifts on the balls of his feet because his pants have become a little tighter at the site of his girlfriend. He really wants to adjust but that would be rude. He walks forward and hold out his hand for Adele to take and helps her down the remaining steps. She stands on her tip toes to reach him, "You look go too" She says placing a soft peck to his cheek.

"Ok, enough of that picture time!" Kurt declares. They pose in front of the fireplace, in front of the door, on the lawn, by the car, over by the tree in the back yard. Adele looks at Chris with a pleading look and Chris shoots daggers at his uncle Blaine begging him to cut Uncle Kurt off. Blaine gets the hint.

"Kurt they have reservations, they need to go otherwise they won't have time to eat before the dance. And this is Finn Hudson's son, he eats like his dad" They all have a good laugh at Chris's and Finn's appetite.

"I'm a 6'2" football player and still growing uncle Blainey Days, we all can't be hobbits. I need to eat if I have a chance to keep up with this one on the dance floor." He motions to Adele.

"Well thank god you got mostly your mothers coordination" Kurt chuckles and Bella can't help but giggle too. "Yeah, daddy is really bad on the dance floor"

Chris and Adele say their goodbyes and he helps her into the car. The driver whisks them away to Breadstix, really the only place in town for high school kids to eat before…well ever…the dance. Kurt and Blaine talk a bit more with Dr. Forman and promise to make him copies of the pictures when they leave taking Bella for a hot chocolate.

* * *

**Back at the Big House:**

Finn had finished putting the dirty dishes away from the romantic dinner he had delivered for his wife. Rachel had disappeared a few minutes, well 20 minutes to be exact, ago and he wonder what she was up to. The house was empty of children and he was going to take full advantage of that fact.

"Rachel" He sings songs her name. "Where'd you go my wife" he yells walking toward the bedroom. He enters and his awe struck. His wife is on their king sized beg naked as the day she was born. Her boobs are a bit bigger from the pregnancy and her belly is protruding as it holds their precious twins.

"Well, darling I think you are wearing entirely too many clothes. Kurt is keeping the little ones and Chris won't be home till late and we both know he won't bother us, so, I'm going back to instituting a no clothes policy in my bed for the night." Rachel says seductively.

Finn is reminded of when they first moved to into their small Lima Condo and Rachel insisted because Chris was a baby and in a crib that they were never allowed clothes in the bed. Naked or he slept on the couch and come on this is Finn Hudson, he was naked within 30 seconds standing at the foot of the bed.

Rachel chuckled at her husband. Finn grabbed her up in his arms and began his mouth ministrations. Finn started at the neck and worked his way down to her ever growing orbs on her chest. He paid attention to his other two favorite girls for a while before moving down to her baby bump. He whispered words of love to the twins and moved to her center. She was warm and he could feel the heat radiating from her wet entrance. He licked up her slit and captured her clit between his teeth. He had her arching off the bed within minutes. One thing he loved about a pregnant Rachel was how aroused she was all the time. It sometime only took him a blow across her clit for her to cum. "Finn, baby oh, god, please" she whimpers and Finn smiles into her pussy, sucking on her clit until he could taste the slight sweetness that comes when she is in the middle of her orgasm.

Finn helps her ride her orgasm out by letting her ride his face a bit longer never losing contact with her clit. When she regains her breathing he pulls his face from between her thighs and moves up to her plump lips he has been kissing since he was 15. "I love you" He tells her pushing his long hard length into her velvety smooth center. Finn thrust and she meets him. He can tell she need to cum again. He doesn't want her to cum yet so he slows down and pushes slowly, and long into her, filling her with the entirety of his cock. "Rach" he groans. He pulls back to the tip and drives forward hitting the right spots inside of her causing her walls to shake and quake and her to cry his name out in a blaze of glory "FIIINN" she yells into the night. Finn continues to push and thrust holding himself off her and the babies within her. "I Love you Finn" she say "Cum for me baby" She purrs.

With her in his ear he picks up his pace pounding relentlessly until he feels his balls start to squeeze that familiarity of release. He pumps and pushes, pulls and thrust until he can't hold off any longer filling her with the delightfulness she asked for.

Finn pulls himself from his wife pulling her to his side while he falls gently on his back. Kissing her "I love you Rachel, I always have and never will love anyone but you" "Baby, I love you too" She responds before sleep takes over them. Finn thinks to himself how lucky he is that this little girl chose to let him love her and if she thinks they are finished here she's has another thing coming. He'll let her rest for a little while then he will take her all over again, and again, and again and again.

* * *

**AT THE DANCE:**

Chris and Adele arrived at the dance a half hour after dinner at Breadstix. Once they finished taking pictures and paying or them Chris and Adele joined the rest of the gang. Abrams had brought a Cheerio, Adele didn't even know her name. Lopez had brought Madi, making Chris somewhat uneasy. Even though Madi was attending Crawford Country now, when she was over with her dad, she made little comments about them getting together. Adele noticed her boyfriend getting distant the moment Madi and Lopez arrived in the group.

"Let's dance" he practically barks it as an order to Adele. They were away from the group before Adele decided to put a stop to this barbaric behavior. "Christopher Hudson, you are not a cave man you will not bark orders at me. What is your problem?"

Chris' shoulders sunk because he know he was wrong to bark at her like he did. "I'm sorry, it's just she makes me uncomfortable. You know how her mom died a few weeks back, well her, her brother and Coach have been spending a lot of time with my family even if I'm not there, and she was just weird the other night at dinner. Flirting and stuff. I made sure to tell her I'm with you and I don't want anyone else. I'm happy with you. She said she understood, but I don't know it just didn't feel right" He explains.

"Well, maybe she'll get the picture. It's not like she can do anything she doesn't even go to McKinley anymore." Adele assures herself.

"Well…she's transferring back, Coach said" Chris was not looking forward to this conversation, it's why he's been putting it off.

Adele looks into his face and eyes searching for something, her eyes change when she finds it. "Do you like her?" she asks Chris.

"NO! Absolutely not. I only like you." Chris pulls her closer to him and pushes her long brown hair behind her shoulder "I think I might be falling for you" He confesses leaning down to meet her pink stained lips.

Adele pulls away from the kiss and pulls Chris to the dance floor. They really need to stop letting Mr. Shue pick the DJ what the hell is this music. "Is this like from the 1940's or what" Adele asks. "No, this is my mom and dad's song." Chris assures his beautiful girlfriend swaying to the music of Journey's Faithfully.

She lifts her head off of Chris's chest to look into his gorgeous amber eyes. "I think I really like this song and I'm falling for you too" Lips pressed together for most of the song, Chris and Adele continue swaying until the music stops and his Uncle Will steps onto the DJ's stage.

"Hope everyone is having a good time. As you know in keeping with the Snowflake Ball, everyone is a king and queen tonight. So get your date girls it's time for ladies choice" Will tells the teenagers.

Adele grabs Chris and heads back to the dance floor for some more dancing and enjoying each other for the rest of the night.

The driver takes them back to the Forman house and Chris walks Adele to the door. "I had so much fun." She tells him.

"I did too. Thank you for asking me to the ball, my Jewish Snowflake Princess." Chris kids. Chris kisses her and pulls away "Good night I'll call you in the morning" "Good night my boyfriend, text me so I know you got home" He greedily steals another kiss and has to will himself to pull away from her.

Adele goes inside and slides down the door "Best Night Ever" Chris sits in the back of the Town Car "Best Night Ever"

* * *

**Please Read and Review and If you like it please press the Favorite button.**

**Credit where Credit is due:**

_Traditionally, the first meal after the funeral, the__seudat havra'ah__(Hebrew:_סעודת הבראה_; "meal of comforting"), is supplied by neighbors and friends.__[2]__The mourners do not bathe or shower for pleasure,__[3]__they do not wear leather shoes or jewelry, men do not shave, and in many communities household mirrors are covered. The prohibition of bathing includes bathing or showering the whole body, or using hot water.__[3]__It is permitted to wash separately various parts of the body in cool water.__[3]__Marital relations __[4]__and__Torah study __[5]__are not permitted. (It is permitted to study the laws of mourning, as well as that material which may be studied on__Tisha B'Av__, including__Job,__Lamentations, portions of__Jeremiah__and the third chapter of Talmud tractate__Moed Katan__.__[6]__) No public __[7]__mourning may occur on Shabbat, nor May the burial take place on Shabbat; "private" mourning restrictions continue during the Shabbat. It is customary for the mourners to sit on low stools, or even the floor, symbolic of the emotional reality of being "brought low" by the grief. Typically, mourners do not return to work until the end of the week of mourning._

_Many communities have an arrangement where members of the__chevra kadisha__(local Jewish burial society) organize the meals for the mourners, and serve refreshments for visitors. If__prayer services__are organized in the house of mourning, it is customary for an adult mourner to lead the prayers._

_**Yahweh**__=Jewish for God_

_**Hudmelson**= Hudson+Hummel+Anderson_


	13. Chapter13 Finchel Records

I am Who I am

I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter.

I own my plot and characters.

**As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**

* * *

Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.

The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews and loyal reading. I am sorry for the slow updates I've had to address some health issues. So much better now._

_Last time in "I Am Who I Am" Chris and Adele attended the Snowflake ball. Kurt, Blaine and Bella made fun of Finn and took pictures of the HS Couple. Finn and Rachel took advantage of the empty house sexiness commenced. _

_Now on with a hormonal and Horny Rachel, a stress and very eager to please Finn. Finchel Records recording studio readies to open with its first artist. Chris and Adele hit a bump in the road named….You have to read to know. Enjoy. _

_I HATE THIS CHAPTER. I HAD AN IDEA AND IT DIDN'T WORK SO THIS IS THE CRAP SHOW I CAME UP WITH. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FINCHEL RECORDING AND THEN A TIME JUMP TO CHRIS'S BIRTHDAY AND ADELE'S PRESENT TO HIM. AND THE TWINS WILL BE BORN._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Finchel Records

Before they knew it the Recording studio was finished and they were ready to launch Finchel Records an indie label under the umbrella of Sony Music Entertainment. Finn has overseen the entire remodel of the space. He let Kurt and Rachel decide on colors, fabrics and "What the fuck is a doily? Petunia" Puck had asked when Kurt and Rachel were deciding on the décor for the lobby. "Doily is an ornamental mat, but that's the kind of thing that would be in my nanna Hummels house not a lobby of a major Record Label."

"If it so bad why are we even discussing them?" Finn said walking back into the recording studio with water for his pregnant wife. "Well Puck only listens to half conversations, we were laughing because nanna Hummel called and asked if we needed her to knit some doilies to cover the surfaces. I politely declined because those things are hideous." Kurt explained to his tired looking brother.

"Oh, Kurt don't be mean your nanna is the cutest old lady on the planet." Finn yawned.

"Why are you so tired? I know you left here pretty early last night because I didn't." Kurt questions and Rachel spits her water in his face with laughter.

"What the hell Rachel" Kurt screams

"I'm so sorry Kurt" she laughs as Finn is blushing. Kurt just looks at the two shaking his head while Puckerman decides to clue Kurt in. "Rachel's pregnant" He starts. "So, she's been pregnant before and never spit water at me."

"Are you sure you went to college man? She kept him up all night riding the some pretty gnarly waves" Puck laughs when the light bulb of understanding went off in Kurt's head.

"Number one, Ewee. Number two must you be so crude Puckerman and three, Ewee. I do not need to hear or think about my brother and my sister in law going at it like wild animals. I had enough of that in high school when I'd go over to their place."

Catching their breath from laughing so hard at Kurt, Finn finally speaks. "Okay so this place looks great. The building inspector came this morning we are green lighted for the opening on Saturday."

Rachel jumps in "Yeah, Antonio Reid will be hear on Saturday and he's staying for the next month to produce my album."

Puck looks lost "Who?" "LA Reid" Finn explains. "Oh, is it one of those things where Rachel will only call him by his given name?"

"Yes Noah. Antonio is the name his mother gave him so that is how I've always addressed him."

"What album are you recording?" Kurt inquires.

Rachel squeals and jumps as much as the twin baby bump will allow her. She's at the seventh month mark and her belly is huge. The babies are growing well, but not oversized, it just there are two of them. "Well since it's our record label, Sony is letting me do what I want and Antonio is on board as well. I'm doing an album of duets with Finn."

Finn smiles at his brother and friend. "Why?" Kurt questions.

"Because Finn has a great singing voice and he and I harmonize off the charts together. He's famous too you know. Why not?"

Finn looks a bit insulted. "What do you mean why? I built this place and I'll be producing other acts. I did go to college Kurt and not just to play football. I do have a degree in Music with a business minor. I know how to produce and I also am a performer. I still sing."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like I thought you couldn't do it. I know you can. I meant why for the first album on this label?" Kurt back tracked.

"What better to be the first album on Finchel Records than an album full of duets by Finchel themselves" Rachel excitedly told them.

"Makes sense to me" Puck says staring at the guitars set up in the studio. Finn noticed his friend's eye gaze and spoke up. It was something he and Rachel had discussed, so he thought why not ask him now.

"Hey, Puck!" He said getting Puck's attention. "Rach and I discussed this and we were wondering if you'd be interested in playing lead guitar on the album. You'd get paid like a real studio musician but we'd give you credit on the album and .05% percent royalties." Finn laid the offer out for their longtime friend. "More if you write anything we include on the album. We wrote Pretending together and we were including that so you'd get an extra 12% on that track." Rachel nodded her head next to Finn.

Puck stared at the couple like they were speaking Greek. He looked between them to see if they were for real. "Are you serious?" He stated when he found his voice.

"Deadly, Noah. I don't play around with my music." Rachel contributed.

"WOW! He exclaimed, that would be fucking awesome" Puck grabbed Rachel up in a hug then bro hugged Finn.

'Well, contracts will need to be signed and little things set. But since its April, you don't have Football at the high school, do you think you'd be able to be here for the next two to three weeks?" Finn asked.

"Yep, I sure can. I might have to bring little Noah, from time to time but he'd be good. He could see how the music industry works. He already is learning guitar." Puck was extremely excited and grateful. Since Quinn died in December the kids have been slowly getting back to normal. She was hardly in their lives anyway, but she was still their mom. This would be great for all of the Puckermans.

"I'll have the lawyers draw up the contract and get it to you before Thursday, so your lawyer can look it over and have it signed by Monday when LA wants to get started." Finn told him.

Rachel started talking to Kurt "Yeah, she and I have found our way back to each other. I've really missed her. She kind of fell of the grid after her son was born. He's at the house with Chris and Artie's boy all the time playing Marathon of duty or something. Santana was working at the strip club, and I offered her a job here. She accepted and she'll be here on Saturday"

"Is that a good idea" Kurt questions. "She's changed Kurt. I mean she's still the same quick snarky Tana from high school, but she's also just a mom trying to make it and provide for her son. If I can help her out I will. She knows how the kids tease her son about her job. This is just a way for me to say thank you to her for everything she did for me in high school when I got pregnant with Chris."

"Okay tell me who's on the list. Who's attending this shindig?" Kurt's curiosity gets the better of him. Yes he dresses celebrities all the time. But this is his brother and sisters label and he wants them to do well.

"Antonio and his wife, he is from Ohio so he is so on board with the label being here. I've got a bunch of Ohio natives: John Legend, Jay Demarcus and Gary LeVox from Rascal Flatts, Chrissy Hynde and Dave Grohl, that's a surprise for Finn, she shushes Kurt then continues Nick and Drew Lachey, Danielle Peck, Lyfe Jennings and Joshua Radin. Finn's actually going to produce his next album. Then Megan Trainor will be here. She and John are going to sing their song. A bunch of Sony big wigs and some of my costars and half the Giants are going to be here."

"Wow. I never realized so many artists come from Ohio. I have to say I'm proud you, Finn and I can add our names to the list of successful Ohioans.

Finn, Rachel and Kurt finished going over the details with the Event Coordinator Sony had sent from NYC, while Puck reacquainted himself with the guitar. The event was going to be the biggest thing to hit Lima Ohio ever. They would even have a red carpet. The Lima PD was providing extra police officers to control traffic. While Finn and Rachel used Ranger Security Firm for bodyguards, perimeter and inside security. There would be a number of high profile attendees and Finchel Records would insure their safety.

Since the early years of his and Rachel's careers they sometimes needed extra security. Ranger was always their go to firm. They provide discreet bodyguards which operated under one rule: The client will be protected from any and all threats, real and perceived.

Once they had received a threat against one of the children and Ranger, who is the owner of the firm took it upon himself and his select team to watch over Chris while this threat was active. Tank, his second actually caught the crazed fan. So Ranger earned the Hudson's gratitude and Loyalty for life. Chris called Tank his favorite and even keeps in touch with him. Tank and Ranger taught the Chris how to protect himself and what to do in a situations that could get him or his siblings taken. Finn thought it was time Isabella and Aiyana learned and Ranger would be their teacher.

Adele has been having the time of her life. Her relationship with Chris Hudson was going strong. Her relationship with her Dad has never been better. Her relationship with Chris' mom Rachel was just what she needed. Adele's mom had been murdered and it's been hard talking to her dad regarding girl stuff. So Mrs. Hudson was who Adele went to for advice, motherly and friendly. His uncle Kurt had been wonderful too, anytime he was in Lima he took her shopping with him and Rachel. He would even send her, his new designs from is latest collection all the way from New York.

Adele is over at the Hudson. She and Chris were doing homework and now they are on his bed making out. She is straddling his legs and he has his big hands splayed across her small back. Chris slowly moves his hands down to the top of her butt. He stops waiting for her to stop him but she doesn't. He drops both hands onto her thighs and rubs up until he reaches the panties. She still doesn't stop him. He rakes his hands over the mounds of her small but perfect bottom giving a squeeze. Adele moans into his mouth at the action, this spurs him on to continue his ministrations of her booty.

Adele's hands wander across Chris's biceps up to his shoulders down to his pecks. His muscles twitch under her touch. She can feel how much this is affecting him because really there is nothing separating them except her little panties and his sweat pants he changed into when they got to his house. She internally smiles at how much he is effected by her. "Chris" she pouts. "Baby" He responds. Adele reaches the top of his sweats after spending sometime memorizing the feel of his abs. Chris freezes when Adele attempts to push her hand into his pants. He jumps up practically throwing her across the room. She is tiny.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asks close to tears.

Chris sees she is about to cry so he goes to his girlfriend picking her up and stetting her on his lap. "No, You didn't do anything wrong. It's just…I don't…god this is embarrassing" He stutters out.

"You can tell me anything Chris. I won't judge you" she assures him.

"I just don't' think we are ready for that step. I mean I love what we do, the making out and stuff, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for sex" He tells her truthfully "I know it like abnormal for a 16 year old guy to be putting the brakes on while his girl wants more, but I respect you too much to let us do that until we are both 100% sure. My dad taught me to respect girls."

Adele was somewhat disappointed because she doesn't' have this narrow view on sex, that it should be saved for marriage but she does believe it should be shared with two people who love each other. She knows she loves Chris. So maybe he doesn't love her.

"I love you, you know right? She asks

"I know you love me. And I … I love you too" Chris tells her. "But we've only been dating for seven months and we aren't sixteen yet. It's just a lot for being as young as we are." Chris tries to explain.

"So if we were sixteen you'd want to have sex" Adele is trying to understand.

"Look, my mom got pregnant with me when she was 15. My parents never said they regretting it, but I know that they struggled to raise me. By the time Bella and Ana were born Dad had signed with the Giants and mom was making her debut on Broadway. I was seven but I still remember living in a loft with Uncle Kurt and Blaine. I just don't want that for us."

"We are not your parents Chris. I got…my dad…your mom took me to the doctor and I'm on birth control. I talked to my dad and he and I spoke to your mom and she took me to her gynecologist. I know where I want us to go. But you have to want that too." Adele truthfully expounded. Even though this was embarrassing, they really needed to have this talk.

"Really? OMG my mom knows you want to have sex with me? Chris is mortified.

"That's what you got out of that?" Adele shakes her head.

"It's weird ok. You basically told my mom we were going to do it"

"No, I didn't I explained that we are still virgins, but that It felt that we were headed in that direction. I am not ready to be a parent. My mom and dad always told me to come to them if I had those feelings. It's better to be prepared, you know"

Chris calms down after the ick factor wears off. "Ad, I do want to have sex, I mean make love with you, but not in my house when my mom is down stairs cooking dinner and my brother and sisters are down the hall."

Adele is realizing Chris does love her, he's scared she's scared too. "Ok, I get that."

"I want it to be special for you. It has to be special for you. I want your first time to be everything you ever wanted it to be."

"It will be because it will be with you. But I can wait for special."

Chris kisses his girlfriend then places her back on her feet. "You know the label launch is tomorrow night? Adele nods I want you to come with me. Uncle Kurt sent you a dress, mom has it"

"I'd be honored to be your date" She smiles that toothy smile of hers that melts his heart.

"I Love you Ad" Chris says

"I love you too" She reciprocates and then he shoos her to go find his mom and the dress she'll be wearing for the launch party.

Saturday arrived and the girls of the Hudson house were being pampered. Because it was a family business, Finn insisted all the kids be at the launch party. They hired a sitter to mind the little ones at the party and bring them home when the time came. But for now Rachel, Adele, Bella and Ana were sitting in front of the mirrors as the glam squad took care of them. They'd be wearing their hair in similar fashion: a half up do with long wisps coming down. Even though Adele was Chris' girlfriend her hair matched his mom and sisters so she felt that she fit in well with his family.

The two little one would be wearing similar dresses in pale pink similar to Rachel's senior prom dress, color not style. Adele had on a form fitting dress with one sleeve. It was white lace and stopped right at her mid-thigh. Rachel's dress was a one of a kind Kurt Hummel design. It was made for Rachel and was call "The pregnant Rachel" it was hugging her chest pushing the girls up to a nice cleavage. Then at the waist it flowed over her baby bump and stopped at the floor. Of course it was her signature color pink.

The Hudson boys were all dressed in their matching Armani suits. Classic black with long skinny ties. Hair in the familiar fin that each Hudson male seem to possess, no matter how Rachel or Kurt try to tame it.

The whole family got into the limo that had been waiting on them and headed over to the studio for the launch party. The car pulled up to the building and the press and paparazzi were there in full support and show. Kurt and Blaine were out first followed by the three girls, Cullen and Chris. Finn was next and the crowd went wild. Flashes went off as he waived to the public standing there. He held his hand out for Rachel to take and helped her up out of the car. Her big babies bump made its appearance first then she stood and the flashes were going off in rapid succession. She waved to the crowd while Finn gently tugged her toward the entrance. The couple stopped and spoke to the media and posed for pictures as a pair and as a family.

The paps were snapping up photos of Chris and Adele too. She was a bit overwhelmed and Chris could feel her shaking a bit. He leaned down whispering. "I Love you, it will be okay. Just show them that pretty smile I fell in love with" She looked up at him with the wide bright smile that matched the sparkle in her eyes. When a flash went off capturing the moment.

"This is crazy. How does this not scare you?" She asked him. "I'm used to it. When your parents are basically New York Royalty it's hard to go anywhere and not be photographed." He was still speaking when he felt a hand pulling him when he turned to look all he saw was the broad back of Tank. One of the paps broke the line and was trying to pull Chris and Tank took him and threw him over the line. He then escorted Chris and Adele inside.

"Holy crap that guy his huge." Adele tells Chris pointing to the 6'8' Tank. "I thought your dad and you were big. You look like a hobbit next to him' She laughs as Chris fiends hurt. 'Ouch Ad, ouch" He chuckles. Tank has returned with Bella, Ana and has Cullen over his shoulder laughing so hard.

"He's big but he's a big ole Teddy Bear. Ranger is the bad ass" Chris tells her.

"Chris, Daddy is going to have Ranger and Tank teach me and Aiyana self-defense." Bella tells her brother.

Chris laughs looking up at Tank "Good luck with that" Tank just shakes his head taking the little ones in where their "Child Care Expert" was waiting to keep them for the night. She really was one of Ranger's agents but took care of the kids.

"Hey Ranger!" Chris calls over to the big boss of Ranger Security. "What's up little dude" He asks.

"I was wondering when you teach my sisters self-defense. Maybe you could include my girl. Some of the puck heads at school like to mess with her when I'm not around. I think it would be hilarious of my 5'3' girl took one of them down herself."

"Sure little Huddy. We start Monday after school while your parents are recording." Ranger gave him and Adele instructions where to go and what to wear.

All the Sony executives and guest have arrived at the studio and the party was in full swing. Finn was finishing talking his ex-team mates when Rachel arrived to tell him they need to address the party.

"Excuse me" Finn said into the mic getting everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming out to little ole Lima Ohio for the launch of Finchel Records and Recording Studio. This has been a project near and dear to my and Rachel for a long time. Music brought us together and is a big part of our lives."

"Yes, it is. I always knew I was destined to be on Broadway and have had music in my heart from a very young age. While in our high school, Finn and I met through the Glee Club and New Directions."

"She was the stunning young ingénue and I was her hot male lead" Finn interrupted his wife and the crowd laughed.

"Finn! She scolded. It's true I tended to have a flair for the dramatic in my high school days. Anyway before I was interrupted by my devastatingly handsome husband I was saying. Finn and I were leads and co-captains of the club. We had music in our lives from the moment we met. So we both went to New York for college, Finn on a football scholarship, me on a music scholarship we thought the music we made together was over. But Finn found a way to keep himself in touch with music despite the rigors of leading a college football team to a national championship. So now that he retired from the NFL we decided to bring music back into our lives full time"

Finn took over when she finally took a breath "Finchel Records was born out of our love of song so thank all of you for attending we appreciate everyone at Sony for making this joint effort possible. Now I'll let my wife tell you about the first album coming out of our studio."

"Thank you sweetie, yes Finchel Records and Studio will focus on local talent along with established artist who want the experience of a more intimate recording. I'm excited for the first recording to start on Monday. Antonio has agreed to produce my next album. She paused while the room clapped for her. But the twist it will be an album of Finchel Duets. That's right, Finn Hudson Quarterback extraordinaire will be bringing his voice out for one album before he starts producing local boy Joshua Radin's studio album."

The guys from the Giants start chanting Finchel, Finchel, causing Finn to blush "Yes I'm very excited to be making this album with my wife and then using my degree I received 10 years ago to produce Joshua's album. I'm very excited and we will created something great. Okay enough of my vibrato let's party, drink eat and enjoy." Finn finished their speech leaving the make shift "stage".

The night progress and three younger Hudson's were escorted home by Ranger's Child care expert. Chris and Adele were having the time of their lives. "Hey Frankenteen" Chris looked up from the seat him and Adele were sitting on to see Ms. Lopez "Hey Ms. Lopez how are you?" Chris asked politely. "I'm great, you look just like your dad when we were in high school." She informs him. "Thanks" "So you are now Frankenteen, the little one will be Frankentot and I'll call your Dad Frankendad" Santana states like they care. "Sure Ms. Lopez anything you want."

"Look her Frankenteen, I used to change your diapers back in the day. I'm back to stay so cut the attitude and accept your fate. Who's the new hobbit?" She points to Adele.

"This is my girl Adele" Chris tells her hoping someone will come along and save them. Just as Santana is going to open her mouth again Rachel saves them. "Santana leave them alone." She jokes with her oldest friend. "Chris take Adele over there by dad and introduce her to Jay and Gary." Talking about the guys from Rascal Flatts. Two years ago she recorded a song with the guys and it was a Grammy winner for best collaboration and her foray into Country music. "Sure mom, too bad Joe Don couldn't be here, don't tell the others but he's the coolest."

Rachel laughs at her son "You only say that because his wife is was a playmate of the year." Chris hides his face whispering to Adele that it wasn't true. She just smiled at his antics.

Last of the guest left the building so now Finn could take his beautiful pregnant wife home. "You sleepy babe" he asks her.

"A little bit. Tank took Chris and Adele out for late night food. Then they'll be taking her home. The little ones are home in bed. I want you to take me to bed goose, or loose me forever"

"Fuck Rach, you know what you quoting Top Gun does to me. Let's go before I take you right here right now." He growls.

They make their way home letting the driver go for the night. In the bedroom Finn pulled Rachel's dress off and lays her on their king sized bed. He strips himself down and joins her on the bed. Her belly is big because there are two Hudsons in there this time. He flips her on her hands and knees. Entering her from behind. He wraps one arm around her belly supporting his children, while he holds her hip with his other. He pounds himself into her bringing her up and over the edge with him following immediately after.

Their breathing becomes regular and he pulls out lying her down, spooning from behind. They fall asleep together like they have since they were 16 years old.

* * *

_**CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE: **_

_**Real people used in the story or mentioned in the story.**_

_**Antonio M. "L.A." Reid**__ is an American record executive, musician, songwriter, record producer, former television music competition judge, and is currently the chairman and CEO of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment. __Born__: June 7, 1956 (age 59), __**Cincinnati, OH**__Spouse__: __Erica Reid__ (m. 2000), __Perri "Pebbles" Reid__ (m. 1989–1996) __Children__: __Aaron Reid__Record labels__: __Epic Records__, __The Island Def Jam Music Group__, __LaFace Records__, __Arista Records_

_**Joshua Radin**__ is an American singer-songwriter. He has recorded six studio albums, and his songs have been used in numerous films and TV series. His latest album, Onward and Sideways, was released in 2015.__Wikipedia__Born__: June 14, 1974 (age 41), __**Shaker Heights, OH**_

_**Meghan Elizabeth Trainor**__ is an American singer-songwriter and record producer. She released three independent albums before signing with Epic Records and achieving her breakthrough in 2014 with the single "All About That Bass". Born: December 22, 1993 (age 21), __Nantucket, MA_

_John Roger Stephens, better known by his stage name __**John Legend**__, is an American singer, songwriter, and actor. He has won nine Grammy Awards, one Golden Globe, and one Academy Award. __Born__: December 28, 1978 (age 36), __**Springfield, OH**__Spouse__: __Chrissy Teigen__ (m. 2013)_

_**Danielle Marie Peck**__ is an American country music artist. Signed to the independent Big Machine Records label in 2005, Peck released her self-titled debut album, which produced the Top 30 country hits. __Born__: September 14, 1978 (age 37), Peck was born in __Jacksonville, North Carolina__, __**but grew up in **__**Coshocton, Ohio**__. She is the daughter of a __United States__Marine__. Her parents both came from musical backgrounds. Her mother's side of the family traveled and sang in churches. Her fathers' parents and grandparents were steeped in country music, playing dances in the area. __Record labels__: __Big Machine Records__, __DreamWorks Records_

_**Jay DeMarcus**__ is an American bass guitarist, harmony vocalist, pianist, record producer and songwriter, who is a member of the country group Rascal Flatts. __Born__: April 26, 1971 (age 44), __**Columbus, OH**__Spouse__: __Allison Alderson__ (m. 2004) __Education__: __Lee University__Music group__: __Rascal Flatts__ (Since 1999)__Children__: __Dylan Jay DeMarcus__, __Madeline Leigh DeMarcus_

_**Gary LeVox**__ is an American singer and songwriter. He is known for being the lead vocalist of the contemporary country trio Rascal Flatts a name he lifted from the studio-console label for his lead-vocal track. LeVox was born in __**Columbus, Ohio**__. __Spouse__: __Tara LeVox__ (m. 1999) __Music group__: __Rascal Flatts__ (Since 1999)__Children__: __Brittany Kay Vernon__, __Brooklyn Leigh Vernon_

_**Christine Ellen "Chrissie" Hynde**__ is an American musician who is best known as a founding member of the rock band The Pretenders. Born: September 7, 1951 (age 64), __**Akron, OH**__Spouse__: __Lucho Brieva__ (m. 1997–2003), __James Kerr__ (m. 1984–1990) __Music groups__: __The Pretenders__ (Since 1978), __Johnny Moped__, __The Moors Murderers__ (1978) __Children__: __Yasmin Kerr__, __Natalie Ray Hynde_

_**David Eric "Dave" Grohl**__ is an American rock musician, multi-instrumentalist, singer-songwriter, and producer who is best known as the former drummer for the grunge band Nirvana and the founder and _front man of the rock band Foo Fighters, of which he is the main songwriter, lead singer, and rhythm guitarist. _Born__: January 14, 1969 (age 46), __**Warren, OH**__Spouse__: __Jordyn Blum__ (m. 2003), __Jennifer Youngblood__ (m. 1994–1997) __Music groups__: __Foo Fighters__ (Since 1994), _

_**Lyfe Jennings**__ is a platinum-selling American R&amp;B and soul singer-songwriter, record producer, and instrumentalist. He plays the guitar, bass, and piano which he integrates into his music. __Born__: June 3, 1973 (age 42), __**Toledo, OH**__Children__: __Elijah Jennings__, __Phoenix Jennings__, __Lyfe Michael Jennings_

_**Andrew John "Drew" Lachey**__ is an American singer and actor. He is known as a member of 98 Degrees, the winner of the second season of Dancing with the Stars, and is the younger brother of Nick Lachey. __Born__: August 8, 1976 (age 39), __**Cincinnati, OH**__Spouse__: __Lea Dellecave__ (m. 2000) __Siblings__: __Nick Lachey__Music group__: __98 Degrees__ (1996 – 2002) __Children__: __Hudson Nicholas Lachey__, __Isabella Claire Lachey_

_**Nicholas Scott "Nick" Lachey**__ is an American singer-songwriter, actor, producer, and television personality. Lachey rose to fame as the lead singer of the multi-platinum selling boy band 98 Degrees. __Born__: November 9, 1973 (age 41), __Harlan, KY__ but grew up in __**Cincinnati OH.**__Spouse__: __Vanessa Lachey__ (m. 2011), __Jessica Simpson__ (m. 2002–2006)__Siblings__: __Drew Lachey__, __Issac Lachey__, __Josie Lachey__, __Zac Lachey__, __Kaitlin Lachey__Music group__: __98 Degrees__ (1996 – 2002)_

_**Ranger Security**__ is from the Stephanie Plum series written by American Author Janet Evanovich. Ranger and Tank are characters from the series._

_**SONGS:**_

_Glee -__** Pretending **__Lyrics | Metro Lyrics__ Songwriters Peiken, Shelly / Anders, Adam / Astrom, Pehr Anders Published by Lyrics © Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., FOX MUSIC, INC_

_Meghan Trainor -__** Like I'm Gonna Lose You Lyrics **__| Metro Lyrics_ _Songwriters_  
_SMITH, CAITLYN ELIZABETH / WEAVER, JUSTIN MICHAEL / TRAINOR, MEGHAN Published by_  
_Lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc._


	14. Chapter 14 Hello World!

I am Who I am

I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter.

I own my plot and characters.

**As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**

**Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!**

Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.

The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU.

_Last time we were in Lima with the Hudson Family. Rachel and Finn held the Star studded opening of their record label and recording studio Finchel Records a subsidiary of Sony Music. The night was a huge success. Ranger and Tank promised to teach the little ones and Adele self-defense. They were taught I'm not going to write that here. Chris and Adele told each other they loved each other. Chris wants to wait to have sex until they are ready (Such chivalry) Adele agreed._

_Finchel sex ensued and all were sated. _

_Now we find ourselves two months later and Rachel is three weeks from full term. She has done wonderful keeping the twins cooking for as long as she has but, she's an emotional rollercoaster. The only one safe from her hormonal outburst is Cullen because he's too cute to yell at. Puck begins being Puck again. Santana may find love in an unexpected place._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Hello World!

It has been Six weeks since the opening of Finchel Records and Recording studio. Rachel was now eight and half months pregnant with twins sitting in the recording studios trying to sing the last song on the album. Her breath control was bad. The twins were squishing her lungs today and everything she did to alleviate it was not helping. "Hold on Rachel" LA spoke to her through the head set. "What's wrong? I thought that one was really good" She tried to be positive.

"Rachel Hudson you know I love you and your voice but sweetie that was bad and you know it. Are you okay? You look like you are in pain. Should I call Finn out of the other studio?" Antonio LA Reid asks is artist and friend.

"NO!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'll be alright I just need to lay down this track so Finn can record his part and the album is done."

LA left the booth and went into the studio. "Rachel, you have no breath. You are going to pass out and Finn is a big ass man, I don't want him to kick my ass if I let you continue. You've got two babies in there. Are you having contractions?"

Rachel was half listening to her producer because the contractions were coming closer than before. She heard him ask if she was having contractions so she thought she should be honest. "Okay get Finn, I think the babies want to meet us today."

LA yelled into the booth for the sound engineer to run and get Finn from the other studio. Finn was in recording with Joshua Radin on his debut album. Finn was producing while Puck played lead guitar on the tracks.

The sound guy burst into the studio breathing heavy and Finn's eyes shot to the door "What the fuck man, we are working here" He yelled at his employee

"Finn, Rachel, LA, and babies" the guy was out of breath and full of anxiety. Finn looked at him again when Puck came into the booth, "Did he say Rachel was having the babies?" Sound dude nods and Finn rushes past him then turns back to Josh, "I'll call you went we can finish up okay. Great work. Let's go have some babies."

Finn got to the other studio to find his wife squeezing LA Reid's hand and him yelling in pain. "I'll take it from here. For a little thing she's really strong" Finn laughed. LA gladly released Rachel hand into Finn's and told him to get her to the hospital.

"No! I need to finish this song" Rachel said. "Baby I love your commitment but I will throw you over my shoulder and put you in the car if you do not cooperate." Finn looked his wife in the eyes showing her he was not kidding.

"Okay fine. I'll walk but…before she could get another word out a contraction ripped through her. When it was over she started walking without being told and got into the Ranger Rover Finn had parked in the lot.

They made to the hospital without incident and Rachel was admitted to a labor room. "This is really nice" Finn tells her. "It is, It hurts Finn" "I know baby, they called the pain doctor for your epidural."

Just as Finn finished telling her the anesthesiologist entered the room. "Someone want to be more comfortable?" He asks Rachel while she nods her head. "Thank God" She lets out relieved.

After her epidural was in place the labor progressed rather quickly. Three hours later Rachel was ten centimeters dilated and was ready to push.

Dr. Sirbapolous tells Rachel it's time "Okay when we see the next spike of a contraction I'm going to tell you to push. Finn you need to hold up her left leg and Nurse Jackie will hold the right. Okay here we go Rachel, chin to chest and push…push 9, 8, 7, 6… that's good and one relax"

Rachel was getting tired "I can't do this Finn, twins is too much." Finn pulls her chin towards him placing his forehead to hers "You can, this is the last time remember. After this you don't ever have to push a Franken-baby out. You are so strong, you are beautiful and sexy and I love you so much. I know you can do it. Come on lets me the babies" Finn finished as soon as the next contraction came and pulled Rachel up so she could push. "Ooouch, get it outtttt!" she screamed.

"Stop pushing" Dr. Sirbapolous said as he cleaned out the baby's nose "One more push and we'll have baby A."  
Rachel bared down, letting out a growl 'Hummmm" She fell back onto the bed hearing the most wonderful sound ever the sound of a baby crying and Dr. Sirbapolous saying "It's a boy"

Finn kisses Rachel "Another boy baby"" Rachel smiles "He's perfect" She heard Dr. Sirbapolous say. The nursery nurse takes their newest son to clean him up, weight him and all the newborn stuff.

"One more to go Rachel. Baby B is crowning so I need a big push" tells her. Rachel lifts her worn out body baring down to push out her other baby. Three pushes later and a loud wail, Rachel hears Finn gasps and looks up to see his eyes watering 'It's a girl. One of each babe, you did it. I love you. Thank you" Finn captures her lips with his letting the tears fall from both their eyes.

"I love you Finn. So much thank you for giving me a wonderful life" "We did it together babe, from Chris to the newest Husdons to Broadway and the Giants we did it together and I love you"

They got Rachel cleaned up and pulled her epidural and now she is ready to see her babies. Nurse Shirleen brings the boy and Nurse Denae brings the girl. Shirleen asks "Who wants this one" Holding the blue bundle Rachel reaches for him and Denae hands their little girl to her daddy.

"Finn, he is so beautiful he looks just like you and the boys." "She is too, except she looks a lot like Bella and Ana" Rachel scoots over to make room for Finn and their daughter to lay with her and the baby boy.

"Is your mom on her way with the other kids?" "Yeah, they are actually in the waiting area. I told her I'd text when we were ready for them to come in."  
"So what are we naming them?" Finn asks

"Well I kind of like the names we picked when we went on our picnic last month." I like those too."  
"Text them and tell them to come me their siblings" Finn pulled out his phone and texted his mom. In the next few seconds the door burst open Isabella leading the way "Are you okay mom?" Finn and Rachel chuckle because Bella is the little momma of the group always worried about everyone else. "I'm perfect, come meet your new brother and sister"

"One of each" Chris inquires holding onto Adele's hand. Finn nods "It keep the numbers even, no one gender dominates the Hudson house"

Chris nods walking toward his parent planning a kiss to his mom's cheek.

"So beautiful Carole cries from the foot of the bed holding Cullen" "Theys all pink in the face daddy" Cullen says. "That is because they had a long journey getting here they are tired" Finn tells his son. "I twied" Cullen responds with a yawn. Carole hands him to Burt and he promptly falls asleep on his grandpops shoulder.

Aiyana is standing in the corner not saying much Rachel notices "Ana come see the babies" She tells her middle daughter. Aiyana shrugs her shoulder and walks toward the bed. "They are cute" she smiles. And Rachel lets out a breath.

"So now the important stuff' Carole says "Names and stats" Burt contributes.

Finn smiles at the sports reference and Rachel speaks up "Born at 6:15 pm and weight 6 pounds 5 ounces and 22 inches long is Conor Finn and his twin sister was born 6:30 pm weighing 5 pounds 3 ounces and is 18 inches long, Ranya Grace"

"Different" Burt comments. "Ranya means song of God, kind of fitting" Finn explains. "Well I adore their names and that you used Finn and Grace for their middle names like the rest of the kids" Carole offers.

"That is kind of weird" Chris contributes. "Well we wanted you all to have your own name but be connected in some way. Obviously Finn is your middle name because its dads and he wouldn't let me name you Finn so we compromised on using his name as your middle name and I just like having three Finn Hudson. And Grace was my grandmother's name and the biggest support of my singing after dad that is so I honored her by giving the girls her name."

The babies were passed around once Hiram and LeRoy got there with Noah and his kids. Madison giving Adele an evil "Quinn" glare as Puck likes to call it.

"What is her problem with me?" Adele asks Chris when they are alone in the hall. 'I'm not sure. I know she wanted to get with me at the beginning but I thought we worked it all out. But shince her mom died she's being more chick batty than usually."

"One, chick batty is offensive and two, she knows we are together. Maybe I should talk to her" Adele asks.

"I'd say you are wasting your time. You know you're the only girl I want" Chris reassures his girlfriend.

"I know" Adele tells him but in her mind she knows there is a confrontation going to happen between her and one Madison Puckerman.

Carole and Burt took the kids home and their other visitors left. Once again Finn and Rachel found themselves alone with the new babies.

"I Love you" Rachel says

"I Love you too, so much" Finn gets up and goes to his bag his mom brought pulling out a beautiful blue box and hands it to Rachel.

"For me? What is it for?" Glancing at the box in her husband's hand.

"Push present" Finn responds

"You got me a push present" She giggles taking the box from him sneaking a glance at the babies in their isolette next to the bed.

"I did. When we had the others we didn't have expendable income so I thought you deserved this" Finn said nonchalantly.

Rachel opens the box that surely came from Tiffany's and saw a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet"

"I know we don't live in NYC anymore and we go to less functions but for the ones we do go to, I want you to have something beautiful to adorn you delicate wrist and not have to give it back to Harry Winston"

Rachel was stunned looking at the perfect gift from her wonderful husband. "I love it and I love you. You are a great husband"

Finn shakes it off "You are a better wife and you have given me six wonderful kids. One when you were only 16. You stuck by my side, help me with my grades so I could get that scholarship and went through the NFL with me. I'm one lucky bastard if you ask me."

Rachel let the tears fall she'd been holding since she open the box "I love you Finn Hudson"

* * *

_I know it was short but. I wanted a chapter just for the birth._  
_Sorry for the slowness of the updates on this and my other story. I've been having medical issues and have been extremely fatigued. We figured it out and I am now regaining my energy. I'm not promising to post once a week but hopefully It will be a lot sooner. Thanks for sticking around. Love in Finchel_

_If you enjoyed it please leave me a review and even if you didn't tell why so I can make it better. _


	15. Chapter 15 What Did I Do?

I am Who I am

I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter.

I own my plot and characters.

**As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**

Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.

This story follows my canon in the Story I'll Show You Love, I'll Show you Everything.

_I am doing __**a TIME JUMP**__…...Yes, I am you heard it here…...It has been __**little less than a year**__, the twins are going to be turning one, Chris is at the latter half of his sophomore year. _

_Chris has his Driver's License and his dad's old Range Rover. Finn gets a new one every time he does a commercial for the automaker._

_Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: What did I do?

_*Flashback*_

_Austin was leaving Adele's house after working on their Life Science Class. They've been taking care of a RealCare® Baby so they've been spending lots of time together. Chris was walking up the drive when Austin was walking down and Austin being Austin had to goad Chris._

"_Hey, Huddy you going to stick to my wife"_

_Chris kept walking he was not going to fight with this kid. 1. Adele would kill him and 2. His mom would maim him. So he was walking away like his dad said. "Chris being the bigger man is hard sometime, but people like this Austin kid, they want what they can't have and you have what he wants. Don't give it to him" his dad told him just last night when he and Adele had been arguing on the phone because she cancelled yet again to work with Austin._

"_That's alright I'll let you have her for tonight. I already got some afternoon delight"_

_Chris could only take so much. "You are not funny Dillion. Shut up about my girlfriend. I don't know how or what you did to get this assignment with her, but I know what you're trying to do and it isn't going to work. Leave me the hell alone"_

_Chris turned and walked into Adele's house. Finding her sitting at the kitchen table doing some more homework. He walked over to the fridge and got a Gatorade out and plopped down on the chair across from her._

_Adele was already in a foul mood. Spending the last two days with Austin was exhausting. He was constantly hitting on her and it was more than annoying. How did he not understand she had a boyfriend she loved and would never do anything to ruin that? _

_She heard the front door knowing it was Chris, she remained seated and doing her history homework. She really did not want to fight with him again. She had no choice in her partner for this project and he was acting like a real baby. She had talked to him about it and all they seem to do was fight. She watched him walk past her and into the fridge taking a Gatorade and sitting across from her._

"_What no Hi, Whatcha you doing, I love you"_

_Chris just stared at his girlfriend and gave her a head nod while drinking his Gatorade. He didn't want to open his mouth right now for fear of what he might say. This project sucked and he hated she was doing it with Austin Dillion. Austin has been trying to get with Adele since he transferred from Carmel. He was some big time baseball guy and the McKinley coach persuaded his parents to transfer him and thus began Chris's nightmare. He let out a loud huff with the thoughts swirling in his head._

"_if you are going to be like this why did you come over?" Adele questions him. she was super pissed and she was tired of his crap. How could he not know she loved him and only him. For someone who was so sure of himself in every aspect of his life, he was a scared little boy when it came to his relationship. They have been together for a year and nine months. Their sophomore year was coming to a close in a month or so they have been happy and then all of the sudden he's accusing her of liking Austin._

_She didn't even know Austin. He's some transfer kid who plays baseball and is full of himself. She'd never be into an arrogant ass like him. She wanted to be with Chris and only Chris. "Holy Moses Chris, why do you have to be like this and how many times have I told you, Austin means nothing. I don't even know him."_

_Chris sat there listening to Adele watching as she got madder and madder as he said nothing. When she said she didn't even know Austin he laughed. 'Well he sure 'KNOWS' you."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Adele countered_

"_Afternoon delight" Chris repeated what Austin said in the driveway knowing it was full of shit but he couldn't stop himself._

_Adele threw her book across the table and stood up "Get out! If you are going to believe some idiot over your girlfriend of over a year, then get out! I don't even want to look at you right now" With that she stormed up to her room slamming the door._

_Chris dropped his head in shame, knowing that he was being an ass. He knew Adele wouldn't sleep with Austin. She only wanted that with him. But Austin gets under his skin like no one ever has. He wants to punch the kid in his smug face every time he sees him._

_Chris slowly walked up to Adele's room and knocked. He tried the door knob but she locked it. "Come on Adele, I'm sorry." He said to the door._

"_GO AWAY CHRISTOPHER FINN HUDSON! LEAVE ME ALONE! CALL ME WHEN YOU AREN'T BEING A JEALOUS ASS!" Adele screamed through the door._

_All he wanted to do was apologize and she was being stubborn. He was still so mad at Austin and her stubbornness wasn't helping. "FINE! I'm leaving, I mean it" He said hoping she'd open the door. Only he was met with the silence. He slammed his fist on the door and stomped down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it for effect._

_Adele was in her room crying when she heard him knocking she was so angry at him. How dare he accuse her of sleeping with Austin. She had planned on giving her virginity to Chris but since they have been fighting over this stupid assignment lately she's glad she didn't. He's being an idiot. She talked to his mom, because Rachel has really become the only woman in her life she can confide in. Rachel told her that Chris was like his dad in the jealousy department and to ignore it and keep doing what she was doing because she was doing nothing wrong. Chris would come around soon enough. But she was considering that may not have been the best way to handle this. _

_She yelled at him to leave her alone. She jumped when he pounded on the door but she was not giving in to his petulant behavior. She heard him stomping down the stairs and out the front door and she continued crying. She should have asked to be switched at the beginning of this but now it was too late._

_Chris jumped into his Range Rover and took off from Adele's house. He was super pissed off and going home was out of the question with his mother constantly asking questions. Not in the mood for that crap. He considered going to the studio, but Coach was probably there and he didn't need his brand of perverted advice. His dad was out of town for a commercial shoot. No way in hell was he going to the grandpa Berrys, they are just like his mom. Grandma and Pop are in Washington so he didn't know where he was going. He just drove. Ending up at the football field, he jumped out of the SUV and ran to the middle of the field. _

_This is where he felt most like himself. The one place beside being with Adele he felt home. He laid down on the fifty-yard line staring up at the early evening sky. Pink, orange with a tinge of purple which was Adele's favorite sky. Why can't he just let what Austin says roll off his back? He knows Adele loves him and nothing this kid could do to change it. But dude just pushed his buttons. He punched his fist into the grass closing his eyes._

_He heard someone standing over him so he opened his eyes to see Madi standing there in her Cheerio's uniform. He dad let her come back to McKinley at the beginning of this year. "Well, Christopher Hudson. Fancy seeing you here and without the midget."_

"_Madi, don't" He warned._

"_I'm sorry." She said lying down next to him. They've become friend since her mom died and her dad starting working and being friends with his parent again._

"_What's up" She asked him turning to lay on her side to see him._

"_Nothing I want to talk about" He said closing his eyes._

_Madi studied his face and seen how upset he was and without thinking she leaned forward capturing his lips in hers. She was surprised when he didn't pull away._

_Chris was listening to Madi and closed his eye not being able to stare at the beautiful sky of Adele's when he felt Madi's lips on his. Instead of pulling away, he grabbed the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Kissing her felt wrong but he couldn't stop it. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. Fuck! He finally pulled away and jumped to his feet._

"_What the hell Madi? I've got a girlfriend" He yelled_

"_Didn't seem to bother you a minute ago" She said snarkily while getting to her feet._

"_I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so confused and you just kissed me" He defended._

_Madi rolled her eyes. "Geeze, don't get your panties in a wad Hudson. It was only a kiss"_

"_A kiss is never just a kiss, Madi. I can't do this with you. I got to go. Please don't tell anyone" Chris asked._

_Madi just nodded and watched him leave._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

That was three weeks ago and Madi told her best friend Sabrina. Sabrina of course went to Adele and told her that Chris kissed Madi. Adele broke up with him. So Chris has been acting out at home and at school. He fought with Austin getting himself suspended for three days.

It was the second of his three-day suspension and Christopher was still sleeping when Rachel had enough of her son's behavior. She stormed up to his room flinging the door open. He didn't move of course, just one more way he was like his dad. The apocalypse could be happing the Hudson boys would sleep through it. She went over to the window and pulled the curtains open. She got a groan.

"Maaaaaaaaaa! Too bright, I'm sleeping here." He growled

"Well, if you think you are sleeping through this suspension you are mistaken young man. This is punishment for acting like a Neanderthal. Up and at em, son I've got a list you need to start on"

Chris rolled over and look at his mother standing there in all her Rachel Berry-ness. Hands on hips, lips pursed and a determination in her eyes that even he knew not to mess with. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly got up.

"Where's dad?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. He's not getting you out of this" She told him picking up the dirty clothes strewn around the room putting them into the hamper.

Chris groaned again getting up and going to his bathroom. Closing the door, he stripped down and bounded into the shower. He finished wrapping a towel around his hips stepping back into his room. Finding it empty of his mother he looked longingly at his bed, until he saw the note.

**_Christopher,_**

**_If you even think of getting back into this bed you will regret, it. Here is a list of chores you will do today. I will have another one for you tomorrow. Marco is bringing your school work and you will do it and not get behind in school because you decided fighting was a good thing. Get dressed, there is a bagel on the kitchen counter. I have to take the twins to the doctor, you get Cullen from school at 3. Don't' forget him. if I come home and my baby is not here I will not be responsible for the torture you will face. When you are done with this list, Dad has some stuff for you to do at the studio. Hop to Hudson. Maybe next time you start a fight you will remember this._**

**_Love Mom *_**

Chris dressed quickly then shoving the bagel in his mouth he started on the chores his mother left him. Geeze, weren't they rich? Why the hell don't they have a maid. Clean the toilets! Gross!

While working on the list his mind wandered to Adele. How could he have let this happen. He was stupid. He knew she loved him. He knows he loves her. Why did he have to kiss Madi? Now Adele won't even look at him. He's tried apologizing, she won't even hear him out. He was going to tell him about the kiss, but that bitch Sabrina had to involve herself. Girls were so confusing.

Then there was Madi. Ever since Adele broke up with him, she's been all over him. He really doesn't have the energy to fight her, so he lets her hang off him at school only hurting Adele more. Adele has been back to her quiet self. Not really participating in anything other than her music. God when did he become this ass.

The only good thing is Adele isn't seeing that asshole Austin. But she could date him, or anyone and Chris can't do anything about it. Why can't he make this right? His dad told him to give her space, but space was killing him. He needed Adele like air. He was dying inside without her. He didn't know how to be Chris without her. And without her he's turned into this jerk, hurting her over and over.

Chris finished with the stuff he had to do at home and drove to the studio seeing his dad in the booth he opened the door, slowly not wanting to disturb the recording.

Finn was producing Boyce Avenue, he found them on YouTube. They were a duo of brothers with over 7 million subscribers so Finchel Records signed them and he was now in the studio with them. He heard the door open seeing his oldest son.

He called to the guy for a five-minute break motioning for Chris to follow him to the office. Once inside the Hudson men sat. Finn sighed.  
"Your mom is pissed." He started, Chris nodded. "She should be; you shouldn't be fighting. Didn't I tell you not to let that kid get to you."

"I tried dad. But after three weeks of his nonstop mouth I couldn't take it anymore. He was talking shit about Adele and I couldn't take it. He deserved it."

"He may have deserved it but that doesn't mean you should have fought with him at school. And how does any of this help with the Adele situation."

"It doesn't. She's never gonna forgive me for kissing Madi."

"Why did you kiss her, Madi?" Finn inquires.

Chris sighs and looks thoughtfully at his dad then speaks. "I don't really have a good answer for that. I was upset. I went to spend time with her and as I was walking up the drive, that asshat, Austin Dillion was walking out. He said some crap and I just told him to leave me alone. But it got to me and I went inside trying to cool off, but Adele knew something was up. She got mad because ikindaaccusedherofhavingsexwithaustin."

"You kind of what?" Finn asks for clarification.

Chris jumps up off the chair to start to pace "I may have accused her of sleeping with Austin…Finn looks at his son… I know. I'm an idiot. I know she'd never do that but UGH! He makes me so angry. He said you can have her tonight I already got my afternoon delight. I was so pissed and stupidly said it out loud. She told me to get out and locked herself in her room. I tried to apologize but she wasn't' having it. So I let still pissed and went to the field. It's spring no one would be there so I was laying on the 50 and Madi just came up and started talking she leaned in and kissed me and I let her. It felt wrong and foreign but I couldn't stop myself."

Finn watched his son get up and pace it something his mother always does and tends to freak Finn out. "First off stop pacing, it freaks me out. Secondly, Adele will forgive you, she loves you. I can't say she'll take you back, but eventually she'll forgive you. But this acting out crap you've got going on has to stop. You are 16 now you can't act like nothing is affecting you. What if you got kicked of the team for fighting with this kid? You've always said you wanted to play college ball. You have to think about these things Christopher. I already had you so I was settled sort of and my Junior and Senior year I focused and got my scholarship and you can too. Fighting with Austin will do nothing to gain Adele's trust back. She'll see you are still jealous and for girls' jealousy equals no trust. They feel like you don't trust them when you get jealous. That somehow, they are not smart enough to tell the guy to back off. Believe me son, woman do not like a jealous man."

"Thanks Dad"

"You are welcome, now your mom wants you to sweep and mop the floors but we pay a cleaning service. Come in the booth and learn something from your old man and we won't tell mom you didn't do you chores here."

"Thanks dad. Did you know toilets are gross? I had to clean three this morning and next time I take a piss I might sit so I don't miss."

Both Hudsons laughed and headed to the booth.

He did know when but he knew he'd be alright and for now that was good enough for Chris.

* * *

_**IF you liked** it let me know with a review.** If you didn't** let me know so I can fix it. Fret not Chris and Adele lovers they will not be split for too long. But she couldn't just forget about him Kissing Madi. Don't hate my Christopher he's a boy for goodness sake. They tend to be stupid sometimes. See you next time we visit Lima._

**_Credit where Credit is due:_**

**RealCare® Baby**

With over 20 years of product development behind it, RealCare® Baby 3 (formerly known as Baby Think It Over® or BTIO®) is the world's most advanced infant simulator. RealCare Baby is the only infant simulator with wireless programming and reporting capabilities.

RealCare Baby engages users by: Crying to be fed, burped, rocked or changed. Cooing when its needs have been met.

This electronic baby simulator holds users accountable by tracking, measuring and reporting on:

Care events. Mishandling actions, including Shaken Baby Syndrome, head support and wrong position. Surrounding temperatures. Time in a car seat. Clothing changes

Target Audience  
Whether used in class or during extended simulation experiences, this interactive "robot" baby provides unforgettable lessons on: Teen pregnancy prevention, Childcare, early childhood and health occupations, career skills, Child abuse prevention, Parenting skills, Infant health and wellness, Sex education

**Boyce Avenue** is an American rock band formed in Sarasota, Florida, by Alejandro Luis Manzano and his brothers Daniel Enrique Manzano, Fabian Rafael Manzano. The band is named after a combination of two streets the brothers lived on as children. As of August 9, 2011, they are no longer signed to Universal Republic and have started their own independent record label called 3 Peace Records. Boyce Avenue releases original music as well as covers of contemporary and classic songs on YouTube. Boyce Avenue frequently tours in the United States, Canada, the European Union, Australia, and Southeast Asia.


	16. Chapter 16 Awards Season

I am Who I am

I do not own Glee, its characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter.

I own my plot and characters.

**As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**

Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.

The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU.

* * *

_Finn and Rachel finished the album and its award season for the Music Industry. Their album consists of all genres of music, Rock, pop, country, and Broadway (come on its Rachel Berry). They are fresh off their CMA win for Song of the Year (Suck it Taylor Swift). You will find the link to the Album artwork on my profile page._

**_HONOR THE TETHER! REMEMBER THE DRUMMER!_**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Award Season

Two weeks ago, that's how long it's been since they brought home the CMA for Song of the Year. They recorded an album with all different genres and never in their wildest dreams did they think that the country world with embrace them with such fierceness and bestow upon them one of Country Music's highest awards. They recorded "It ain't yours to Throw Away" because it reminded Finn of the time in college when they had two kids and another on the way, Rachel wanting to give up and just stay home. Finn had signed with the Giants so money wasn't' the issue. But Finn refused to let her give up on Broadway and she landed her first role not too long after that. The song mirrored the sentiment Finn had told her.

"_Rachel you have a gift, and by not sharing it with the world, you are throwing it away. Even if you only ever sing for 10 people a night. They deserve to hear your voice."_

She of course went full steam ahead and won her first Tony for that role. He'd never been prouder of her. So now 16 years later they recorded a song to remind them of that time in their lives and the people of country radio took to it like no one could have seen.

When they were nominated against the likes of Taylor Swift, Kenny Chesney and Tim McGraw there was no way they thought they'd actually win; but they did and now they were off in California at the Grammy's.

Rachel already has a Grammy from her first album, but she really wanted this one because it would be with Finn. Finn has been her biggest supporter, her rock, her husband, her everything. He made sure she got to New York, even with a baby he didn't not waiver on them getting to New York. He worked to get his scholarship to Columbia and lead them to a National championship, then with the Giants he worked his butt off winning the Superbowl four times.

Doing this album with him has been a dream come true for her. Finn has always been her muse and she his; it's nice to share that with the world.

Their plane just landed and while Finn and Rachel were gathering their carryon's Chris was getting his. The other kids were in Lima with Burt and Carole. Finn and Rachel thought it'd be nice if Chris came to the Grammy's with them and maybe it would cheer him up a bit. He's been so down ever since Adele broke up with him. She won't even talk to him, so he's been brooding.

They headed to the car waiting for them along with the pap's. One of them yelling Chris's name. they all looked over to the photographer and he shoved a mic in Chris's face.

"Chris word is you cheated on your girlfriend. Twitter has been all ablaze with it for months. Is it true?"

Before Chris could answer Finn pushed him toward the car and closed the door. Once Chris was safely in the car away from the flashes, Finn turned on the pap. "Dude, not cool. My kids are off limits as well as their private lives. They are not famous; you don't get to pry into them." With that Finn gave his famous half smile, shook the hand of the guy holding the other door for him and got in while the driver sped away from LAX.

Once they got checked into their suite at the Beverly Wilshire, the stylist came with racks of dresses for Rachel. Finn and Chris had their Armani suits shipped so they were already pressed and hanging in the suite.

The Grammy's were the next night. So, Finn took Chris out while Rachel worked with the stylist.

Sitting at the In and Out Burger on Sunset, Finn started to talk to his son.

"I know you are having a hard time bud. I'm sorry and I wish there was something I could do to help"

"Mmm" was Christopher's response.

"It's tough being away from the girl you love." Finn countered. Chris regarded his dad with a huff.

"How could you know what I'm going through. You've been with mom since the dyno's roamed the earth."

"Hey now, we are not that old. I'm gonna tell you something Chris, no one knows. Mom and I never told anyone. So keep this to yourself." Finn said and Chris nodded.

"My third year on the Giants, mom left me." Finn told his son watching the confused boy in front of him.

"Dad, I was ten. I would have remembered that." Chris said incredulously.

Finn chuckled at bit then continued. "Summer camp. You and Bella went to summer camp in Ohio. Ana was still a baby…. Finn paused because he was still ashamed he let things get out of hand…I was in summer camp and we had all gone to a bar in Jersey. There were the local girls…Finn looked at his son knowing there was some anger boiling up to the surface…let me finish before you try beating your old man up. The local girls were all over the team. I told them I was married, they seemed to be alright with that. I went to the bathroom and when I came out there was a red head waiting. And before I knew it she had her lips on mine and the pap's were taking pictures. Mom was pissed. She was stressed because Ana was sick and her show 'Hit List' was getting started. I was away at camp. Deep down she knew the pictures weren't telling the truth but she kicked me out for two months. I know its been way longer than that with you and Adele. But it was the worst two months of my life. Coach threaten to take my spot if I didn't make it right with mom. So I swallowed my pride and beg her to forgive me. She did and years later she told me she may have acted rashly. But it was really my fault. A married guy has no business being in a bar without his wife."

Chris listened intently and could not believe what his dad was saying. "So how did you get her to forgive you. I mean our situations are not the same. I actually kissed Madi. Dad I'm so stupid. I don't know why and I can't even explain it to myself."

"No they aren't' the same, but the underlying truth is. That truth is you love Adele. How can you show her that"?

Chris was thoughtful for a minute then spoke "I could buy…" but Finn cut him off. "Buying her things is surface son, you have to show her."

"What do I need to do dad?" Pleaded Chris.

"You've done the biggest and that's tell Madi where you stand. Staying away from her also helps. But you have to be willing to let Adele go and be happy. If she chooses to be with someone else, you have to let her be happy and truly be happy for her. Be her friend. Let her know she can depend on you without the possibility of a romance."

"Could you let mom go" Chris inquired.

"It would kill me to let her go. But if she was truly unhappy with me and our life I'd have to. Her happiness along with you and your brothers and sister's happiness is my number one priority."

Chris gazed at his dad knowing her was right. "Thanks dad. For an old guy you are pretty cool."

Finn belly laughed at his kid "Well, what can I say I am pretty cool" then threw on his sunglasses and the Hudson men walked out to flashes going off and hearing their names.

* * *

Later that night Chris laid in his bed at the Beverly Wilshire listen to his IPhone looking through his pictures. He sighed and decided to text Adele

**From Chris:** _Hey, I know you don't want to talk to me and I get that, but I will be at the Grammy's tomorrow and I thought you'd like an autograph from Amy Lee and Chantal Kreviazuk. Mom says they are both gonna be there and she knows them so…._

He put his phone down not expecting a response so he closed his eyes. A little while later his phone buzzed he picked it up seeing who it was from and read the message.

**From Adele:** _That would be very kind of you, as you know they are my idols. If you get the chance, I wouldn't say no to an autograph…._ ;)

She ended with a winky smile. What did that mean? Oh my god what does that mean, Chris was going insane thinking about what that could possibly mean. He jumped off the bed and went out to the living room of the two-bedroom suite and approached his parent's door before he heard something he wish he could scrub from his memory.

"Finn Yes, right there…baby faster"

"Rach…Oh god…"

Chris wanted to die. God his parents are animals. They are old. How do they have so much sex? He hurriedly push is ear buds back into his ears and raced back to his bedroom. Slamming the door in the process. He text the next best thing to his mom. Her twinsie. Uncle Kurt.

**From Chris:** _Uncle Kurt, two things, first I text Adele and asked if she'd like me to get her Amy and Chantal's autographs. She text back and ended with a winky smile. What does that mean? And two I need ear bleach the rents are at it again._

**From Uncle Kurt:** _You poor child. Keep the earbuds in and the music loud. I lived with them, it is not pretty music to your ears. Well a winky smile could mean nothing. Or it could mean she is happy you'd think about her enough to get her autographs from her idols._

**From Chris**: _Should I text her back? Uncle Kurt, I love her and want to get back with her but I don't want to push her._

**From Uncle Kurt**_: I say and Uncle Blainyday's agrees, text her with "I would be more than happy to do it for you. I look forward to giving it to you when I get back from California." That way you respond but don't look like your pushing a convo, then if she wants to continue the talking the ball is in her court._

Chris thank his uncle making sure to keep his earbuds in as he text Adele what his uncles said. She responded with a short thanks. So Chris knew she wasn't ready to talk with him. So he let it go and finally fell asleep with a little bit of hope in his heart.

The morning of the Grammys Chris was up before his horny parents so he ate breakfast, left a note for his parental unit and went to the gym. He could use a good work out and then a cool down in the pool before the event. He was running on the treadmill when his mom came in and jumped on the elliptical.

Chris looked at her she smiled indicating for him to remove his earbuds. "Good morning son of mine" She said cheerily.

"Mom" Chris responded dryly. She knew that tone. He must have heard them last night. "I'm sorry. Sometimes dad and I forget ourselves."

"Please for the love of Moses stop talking" Chris chuckled at his mom's embarrassment.

"Okay. Are you excited for tonight?" She asked.

"You know, I really am. Don't let me forget to get Amy and Chantal to sign something for Adele." Chris told his mom.

"You talked to Adele?"

"Just a few texts. But that's progress."

"It is. It really nice you remembered who her favorites are."

"I love her of course I remember" Chris looked at his mom like she was nuts. She knows this but then he saw it a little twinkle in her eye.

"Mom what are you up to?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing. I got to get back upstairs, Estee and her team will be here in a few and I got to be showered before they arrive" Rachel jumped off the machine and kiss her son's cheek then with a wink she left the gym with him yelling after her.

"Mom what did you do? MOM…" Chris let out a long breath. He knows his mom and he knows the look she had in her eye. She is up to something, he swears it. He finishes his run and takes a dive into the pool cooling down. After a couple of hours of being lazy poolside he decided he's gonna go take a nap. He's been to awards shows and he know that they can be long and boring so he'll nap so he won't fall asleep at the show.

Finn and Chris were sitting in the living room of their hotel suite waiting for Rachel to be ready. Her glam squad as she dubbed them were running around the suite, throwing things, packing things, unpacking things and finally she was ready.

She was stunning as per usual. She was in a silver embroidered Marchesa dress. Her hair was pulled back into a French twist.

"Babe" Finn was able to say.

"You look great mom." Chris was honestly in awe of his mom. She was beautiful.

"My handsome boys. I always love you in Armani. You almost look like twins." She told them.

They walked the Red Carpet, gave interviews. Joked with Ryan Seacrest, who was always a big fan of Finn. They took pictures together and alone. Finally, they were inside and the show started.

Finchel was up for three awards. Best Collaboration, Album of the Year and Song of the Year.

It was time for the first award that they were up for the nominees were announced and Alicia Keyes read the winner for Best Collaboration "Finchel Finn and Rachel Hudson for Just a Fool"

Finn helped Rachel up out of their seat and after Chris gave his dad a congratulatory hand shake and a kiss to his mom's cheek Finchel made it up to the stage and collected their Grammy.

Rachel was the first to speak. "Wow, this is amazing. Thank you to the association. Thank you radio for playing our song. Thank you to Stephan, Wayne and Claude for writing an amazing song. Thank you LA for producing a wonderful track as well as the entire album. I'd like to that our kids that couldn't be here today, we love you Bella, Aiyana, Cullen, Ranya and Conor now go to bed. To my dads thank you for loving me. Chris, our oldest son who is here with us. Isn't he handsome. And to this guy…she says pulling Finn up to the mic…I couldn't be Rachel without Finn so I love you and now you can talk.

The audience always ate Finchel up whenever they appeared together. Tonight was no different. Finn took to the mic.

"Well after a Heisman, a national championship and four Superbowls I have to say this is my favorite award because I got to do it with this beautiful creature. She is everything. She has stood by me through the injuries, the not so good seasons and with me through the victories. She gave me six wonderful kids. And she's still smoking hot…laughter ensued as Rachel swatted Finn's arm in mock offense…. this is just icing on an already amazing cake. Thanks."

Chris sitting in his seat watching his goofy parents knowing the love they share is what makes them so special. Of course dad would reference cake…. maybe I'm hungry…he thought waiting for his parents to return to their seats so these creepy seat fillers can go away.

The night was a big one for Finchel they ended up winning all three awards and now they are getting ready to leave. Rachel pulled Chris off to the side and seemingly out of nowhere Tank appears.

"Tank" he yells and Rachel laughs pulling out a lanyard and ticket. "Here this is for you. You are sixteen now and dad and I thought you'd like to attend an after party. So we are letting you go to the Billboard Hot 100 20 under 20 party. Hunter Hayes, Shawn Mendez are the host. The girls from 5th Harmony are gonna be there. Tank is here to make sure you stay safe and make it back to the hotel in one piece."

Chris was eyeing his mom trying to hear everything she was saying but he lost his sense of hearing when she said after party. He was attending an after party without his parents. Holy crap that's awesome.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Chris grabbed up his mom in a big hug nodded his dad's way then turned to Tank "lets go" Tank nodded and led Chris to the Hummer. He opened the back door for Chris and when he looked inside he was surprised.

"Holy shit what are you doing here?" He said to the guest in the Hummer.

"Your mom flew us in. you have the best parents ever." Abrams told him.

"I can't believe we got to go to the Grammy's and now we are going to an after party with real musicians that we actually like. This is no tengo palabras*" Lopez recited.

Tank got the boys settled in the car and took off to the after party.

Meanwhile, at the Beverly Wilshire in the Finchel Suite Finn had his wife naked and pinned under him 10 minutes after arriving from the venue.

Rachel was writhing under her still fit and oh so handsome husband while he thrusted into her slowly. She loved having sex Finn. She loved Fucking Finn. But most of all she loved making slow sleepy love to her Finn.

Finn had his arms wrapped under her shoulders keeping their chest together. He snapped his hips to hers slow. Kisses were plentiful as were words of love and devotion. He pulled his long, thick length out to the tip and pushed back inch by inch slowly and sleepily. There was no rush. There was just the two of them in this room only to love and be loved.

Rachel arched her torso into Finn. The slow pace was a delicious torture she could never get enough of. Her husband knew exactly what she needed, how and when. He pulled and pushed. Thrust and thrusted. His tongue matched his thrusts in an even loving pace. The sun came up as they both came. Promising to never let go. Finn pulled his wife to him watching her as she fell asleep in his arms. He then heard his son and his two friends enter the suite and fell asleep as well. Dreams of the perfect life filled his sleep. But him knowing reality was just as good if not better than the dream.

* * *

_So that was the long awaited chapter. We are getting to an Adele and Chris reunion. But she will not give in easily. She's gonna make him work for it. Finchel is love. Reviews are encouraged. If I was like Sister Agatha, my high school English teacher Reviews would be mandatory, but I'll keep them optional. Till next time._

_IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW IT; IF YOU HATE IT PLEASE REVIEW IT; I LIKE TO BE BETTER AND I CAN'T BE BETTER UNLESS I KNOW WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE._

_CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE;_

Beverly Wilshire, Beverly Hills (A Four Seasons Hotel)  
9500 Wilshire Boulevard, Beverly Hills California 90212

**In and Out Burger Hollywood CA - 7009 Sunset Blvd., 90028**

**1948**

**FIRST IN-N-OUT BURGER OPENS**

Harry Snyder introduces California's first drive-thru hamburger stand in a space barely 10 feet square at Francisquito and Garvey in Baldwin Park. Every day before dawn, Harry visits the meat and produce markets to pick out fresh ingredients, which he prepares by hand. Meanwhile, his wife Esther diligently takes care of all the accounting for the new restaurant at their home right around the corner.

On January 7th, In-N-Out celebrates the addition of its 300th restaurant and its second location in Anaheim, California. Our family of restaurants serves quality burgers, fries, and shakes across five states: CA, NV, AZ, UT, and TX.

**Amy Lynn Hartzler** (née **Lee**; born December 13, 1981), known professionally as Amy Lee, is an American singer-songwriter, classically trained pianist and composer. She is the co-founder and lead vocalist of the rock band Evanescence. Along with her contributions with the band, Lee has also participated on numerous other musical projects including Walt Disney Records' Nightmare Revisited and Muppets: The Green Album. Lee has performed collaborations with artists such as Korn, Seether, and David Hodges. Lee is also the American chairperson for the international epilepsy awareness foundation, Out of the Shadows.[2] During Evanescence's hiatus, Lee embarked on her film score career in 2013 by composing the soundtrack to War Story (2014) and Indigo Grey: The Passage (2015) with cellist Dave Eggar.

Lee cites influences ranging from composers such as Mozart and Danny Elfman,[3] to artists Björk, Tori Amos,[3] Plumb[4]and Shirley Manson.[5] She received the Songwriter Icon Award in 2008 from the National Music Publishers Association.[6] In 2012, she won Best Vocalist at the Revolver Golden Gods Awards[7] and also named Rock Goddess of the Year at theLoudwire Music Awards.[8] She won an award for Best Film Score for Indigo Grey: The Passage at the Moondance International Film Festival in 2015.[9]

**Chantal Kreviazuk**Birth Name: Chantal Jennifer Thelma-Ramupriya Kreviazuk Born: May 18, 1973 in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. A young classically trained pianist from Winnipeg, Chantal Kreviazuk gained a record contract from Sony - as a vocalist - without ever having performed live. Born in Manitoba, Kreviazuk was an infant prodigy at the piano, winning competitions and receiving classical education on piano as well as voice. Similar to many top-flight pop musicians, who turn away from their classical past as part of adolescent rebellion, she began writing her own pop songs, especially after a 1994 motorcycle accident in Italy left her immobile for several months. Despite an obvious lack of performing experience - at least on the popular level - Kreviazuk was signed by Sony Canada at the age of 22 years old. Working with pop producer Peter Asher and the more alternative-minded Matt Wallace for her debut album, she released Under These Rocks and Stones in June 1997. It sold over 100,000 copies on the strength of the single "God Made Me." Her cover of "Leaving on a Jet Plane" was featured on the Armageddon soundtrack, and she also covered Randy Newman's "Feels Like Home" for the Dawson's Creek soundtrack and the Beatles' "In My Life" for the NBC series Providence. Her second album Colour Moving and Still was released in April 2000. A month later, Kreviazuk won two Juno Awards for "Best Female Artist" and "Best Pop/Adult Album" for Colour Moving and Still. Three years later, she reemerged with her most cohesive material to date with What If It All Means Something. Ghost Stories followed in 2006. ~ John Bush

Songwriters  
STEPHEN PAUL ROBSON, WAYNE HECTOR, CLAUDE KELLY  
Christina Aguilera - Just A Fool Lyrics | MetroLyrics

**no tengo palabras=I have no words.**


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

**_I am Who I am_**

_I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter._

_I own my plot and characters._

* * *

**As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you.**

Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.

The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Epilogue.

Finchel plus Chris had returned from California and Chris was pulling his Range Rover into a spot in the school parking lot when he spotted Adele. His breath hitched, she was so beautiful. He couldn't believe he hurt her like he did. Sometimes Hudson men are slow. He really was stupid; he doesn't even know why he kissed Madi back. He should have pushed her away. She walked into the school; so he grabbed his backpack and walked into the halls of McKinley.

He let the morning go ahead as scheduled. He and Adele had one class jointly in the afternoon, but they did have study hall and lunch back to back together. So here he was sitting in the study hall room staring at the back of her head. She had her hair braided, he could smell her flowery perfume from where he sat. Mr. Grant left the room, he thought this was his chance. He got up and walked toward her sitting next to her pulling the gift he brought her from his bag. He placed it in front of her.

Adele stared at the box sitting in front of him then looked at the handsome boy sitting next to her, back to the box. She lifted the lid and peered inside finding a mini grand piano with Alicia Keyes, Amy Lee and Chantal Kreviazuk signatures on the small Wooden piano. A small smile materialized across her beautiful mouth.

"Thank you Chris" she whispered so she wouldn't cry.

"You're welcome. But you didn't see the best part. He took the piano and collapsed the lip pin showing her the lid. Her eyes lit up and a tear appeared. She read the inscription.

"To one Adele from another, Give him a chance."

Then under that she had written some song lyrics

"I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms"

She then opened it up once more and inside the piano was a small note so she picked it up and read it.

"I've known little Huddy since he was small, he is worthy of forgiveness. Adele"

Adele looked at Chris with tears in her eyes she placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "We'll talk" is all she said, but it was enough to give Chris hope. Then the bell rang and she was gone.

Chris had an okay week, he was at his Burt and Carole's with the little ones while his parents were at the studio.

"Hey kiddo, you look down" came from Burt sitting in Grandpa Chris recliner.

"Yeah" He responded.

"Girl problems"

"Mmm hmmj"

"She still won't forgive you?" Burt inquired.

"Nope" Chris popped the p for effect.

"Give me something to work with kid" Burt chuckled.

"It's just, I gave her a gift, you know, it was signed by all her favorite artist. Even Adele wrote her a note. All she said was 'we'll talk' what does that mean. When are we gonna talk. Girls are so confusing. I've said I was sorry. I haven't been with anyone since she broke up with me. I know for a fact she dated some guy. So why…I don't even know any more why I'm mopping around after her when it's clear she's moved on."

"You don't know that for sure Chris. You haven't seen her with this guy have you?" Chris shook his head no. "See, has she updated her status on what is it… tumbletweet." Burt asked.

Chris laughed at his pops "It's Facebook, no she hasn't"

"Alright kid, you need to Lloyd Dobler her" Burt smiled proud of himself.

"I need to what now, huh?"

"When I was younger, there was a movie called Say Anything. The girl broke up with the guy and he tried to win her back. The arch of the movie was Lloyd standing outside her house with a boom box above his head playing a song. She eventually forgave him and they moved to England."

"What's a boom box and why would we move to England" Chris asked while Burt was gapped jawed. Sometimes he forgets Chris is Finn's son. Things tend to get lost when they are overwhelmed with emotion. Not to say either are stupid because they are not, they just tend not to get references.

"Point is you need to show her how much you care for her and be willing to make a fool of yourself to do it." Burt looked at his grandson who still wore a look of confusion. He got up handed him the IPad. "Netflix-Say Anything. Then we will talk" Leaving Chris to watch the movie.

* * *

It had been a week since Chris watched the movie his pops was talking about and he got the message. So now he was scouring iTunes to find the perfect song. His mom walked by looked in his room and the extreme concentration on her son's face intrigued her.

"What are you doing?" She cajoled.

Chris jumped at the sound of his mom's voice. "Nothing" he responded.

"Really, because you had on your concentration face" Rachel giggled.

"My concertation face?" Chris looked up from his lap top questioning his mom.

"It's the same face your father gets when he is deep in game film, or song writing."

Chris knew his mom well enough to know she wasn't gonna let up until he caved and told her what he was doing.

"I'm looking for a song for Adele. Pops told me to Lloyd Dobler her"

Rachel let out a robust laugh and wiped the tears seeping from her eyes. "Burt loves that movie. But he has a point. Whenever your dad did something to make me mad he'd find the right song to serenade me with and I was a pile of mush."

"And that's different than any regular day in the Hudson house how?" Chris teased his mom.

"Ok smart ass, I'm not gonna help you if you're gonna make fun of me." Rachel eased away from the bed toward the door hoping he'd stop her.

"Mom, wait. I'm sorry. No more jokes about how you and dad still think you're teenagers in love" Chris smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat on the bed with her eldest then asked him a question. "How do you feel when you are with Adele?"

Chris was thoughtful for a moment; speaking one word "Home"

Rachel smiled because she knows that feeling. "Who is her favorite artist?"

"Chantal" Chris began to understand what his mom was trying to say. Rachel smiled and said "get your but to the studio, dad's there and he wants something to do."

Chris grabbed his keys and wallet before pausing "Thanks mom" Rachel went on her tip toes and kiss her son's cheek. "Get your girl"

Chris and Finn had worked well into the night changing the arrangement and then laying down the track. Chris was not used to singing in front of others but this wasn't just any other. This was Adele the girl he loved.

After some much needed rest, Chris was up and getting everything together that he'd need for tonight. He already talked to Dr. Foreman making sure Adele was home and not on some date with a douche bag.

Chris made his way to his Range Rover and drove over to Adele's house. He parked in her driveway, opening the windows doors and hatch so the song could be heard. Because despite what pops told him he couldn't find this boom box he was talking about.

He pressed play on his IPhone and his voice came through the speakers while he stood outside the SUV watching for Adele to acknowledge him.

_Somethin' in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself_  
_Makes me wanna lose myself in your arms_  
_There's somethin' in your voice makes my heart beat fast_  
_Hope this feelin' lasts the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_  
_And how long I've been so alone_  
_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_  
_And change my life the way you've done_

Chris saw the curtains in her bedroom move. She appeared like an angel. More beautiful than the first time he heard her voice in that calculus class.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_A window breaks down a long dark street_  
_And a siren wails in the night_  
_But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me_  
_And I can almost see through the dark there is light_

Adele couldn't believe Chris was outside her window singing her favorite song in the whole world. She was in a dark place after her mom was murdered. Moving to a new town. But when she met Chris she felt home again.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_  
_And how long I've waited for your touch_  
_And if you knew how happy you are making me_  
_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

Adele moved away from the window and rushed down the steps. She threw open the door and ran to Chris. Adele jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Chris caught her and was hesitant to kiss her, but Adele made up his mind for him by capturing his lips with hers. Chris' voice continued wafting through the night air. As the couple kissed.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Chris and Adele stayed holding each other for a while until her dad flashed the porch light. "Well, I guess I should go" Chris said.

"Yes, I guess so" Adele stated sadly.

"This does mean you're my girl again. Right?" Chris asked opening the door to the Range Rover.

Adele looked back and said "yes"

* * *

The next year passed quickly for the couple. They managed to make it to graduation, Adele on her way to Julliard, Chris on his way to Fordham. They both were staying in a dorm for the first year. Chris is on a part scholarship and Adele had a full ride to Julliard.

Chris stood there in his parents back yard (Still in the big house) watching everyone who had attended their high school graduation. He spotted Adele and she gave him her soft Chris smile, as he called it. He knew that smile and he remembered the first time she gave it to him.

_*Flashback*_

_They had been back together for six months and it was Adele's eighteenth birthday. Chris had the house to himself. His parents were in LA with the little ones and The grandparents. Chris couldn't go he had finals and despite his Uncle Will, being the new principle he couldn't get them changed. But he was 18 and his parent trusted him._

_He couldn't cook so he ordered food from their favorite restaurant and made a picnic in the family room. He sent the car service to pick her up from her house so he could get candles and twinkly lights set up and music on the iPod._

_He heard her open the front door and went to greet her. "Hi, beautiful" he pulled her for a kiss._

"_Hi, the car was nice"_

"_Happy Birthday" He told her. She smiled shyly at him standing on her tip toes to kiss his lips "Thank you"_

"_Want to go in?" Chris pointed to the family room._

_She nodded her head as Chris headed to the family room. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the room where she gasped in surprise at how beautiful the room was and how much thought Chris put into the date. She heard the music as she entered the house and it changed as the entered the family room. Both were some of her favorite ballads. She thought to herself 'smooth Hudson'_

"_I can't cook so, I ordered from that place on Main. I ordered a few entrees so we have a choice" Chris was explaining._

_They sat and Chris opened the containers of a meal consisting of Greek food. They both loved the flavors of the Mediterranean. His mom says it's because they are Jewish and they share some of the same flavor profile as the Greeks north of Israel on the Mediterranean Sea. _

_It took them a long time to get here. Despite reuniting when Chris serenaded Adele, she was protective of her heart. They had many conversations, apologies, explanations, fights and kisses. But they were stronger for it and the protective shield she kept over her heart had started to break._

_The music was playing they were drinking sparkling wine, don't tell their parents, just sitting by the fire enjoying each other's company. Adele was thinking back on the last six months and remembered every little thing Chris did to earn her trust and she knew she could trust him once again with her heart._

_Adele pulled apart from Chris to face him. She pulled his face to hers with both hand on either side of his face. This is where he first saw it, that soft smile reserved for him and the one he would associate with this night for the rest of his life. She kissed him, but this kiss was different. He felt that the wall that was between them had crumbled and they were back._

"_Chris make love to me" She said, not a demand, not scared. The words were soft but so sure._

_When they dated before she wanted to have sex but he put the brakes on it because he wasn't ready, but Adele could feel in the kiss that he was ready. They would be each other's first. Adele had started on the pill two years ago in anticipation. She was prepared in every aspect of her life._

_Chris looked into Adele's eyes and gave her a barely perceptible nod and took her into his arms. Strong and masculine but soft and loving. They kissed, taking their time. She was not expected home and his parents or sibs wouldn't be bothering them tonight or tomorrow._

_Chris started with her shirt. He pulled it over her head and she was there in a black lacy bra. She pulled his shirt off staring at his muscular chest. Football has been very good to him. She slid her hands down his chest to the top of his jeans and unbutton them, then pulling the zipper. He stood there with his jeans opened mimicking her movements to her jeans. _

_They removed each other's pants and stood in boxers and lacey bra and lacey thong. "You are so beautiful" he whispered. She gave him that smile and tugged his boxers down releasing his erection. Standing at attention she marveled at how big he was. He felt her stare and a small blush roamed his body._

_He pulled her to a kiss and snaked his hand around her back unclasping her bra. She let it fall and he looked at her naked chest. Bending down for a small kiss to each of her mounds, it was her turn to blush. Panties were separating them so Chris took it upon himself to drag them down her tanned legs leaving her bare to him. She was perfectly groomed with a small patch of hair at the triangle of her thighs. _

_Laying down together, Chris settled between Adele's legs. She opened up to him and he lined up at her entrance. He started caressing her chest kissing her lips and he entered her taking her virginity giving her his. _

_Chris stilled once he was buried deep within her tight smooth walls, letting her adjust and the pain subsiding. She lifted her head to capture his lips and he knew it was ok to move. He thrusted into her slowly as not to overwhelm her. She finally started to moan and he knew he wouldn't last long. He felt between them to find he sensitive nub and started circling his finger around it. He pumped in and out and his paced picked up. He couldn't hold back any longer and he grunted, releasing into her. He caught his breath and slipped out of her but his hand remained. He worked her clit while fingering her until he felt the contraction of the muscular walls that had been surrounding him. Adele let out a long moan of Chris's name and looked at him like he hung the moon._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't last longer and we could you know, together." _

_"Chris this was perfect and when I'm recovered in a little while we will be doing that again and we will get it. We are Sympatico Christopher Hudson. I fully intend on reaching an orgasm with you inside of me soon._

_They moved to Chris's bedroom and repeated their first time until he had her screaming his name while buried deep in her walls._

_*End Flashback*_

He watched Adele come closer to him and pulled her for a kiss. "I love you" He told her. "I know; I love you too. Why are you over here by yourself? This party is half yours you know."

He smiled at her gave her one more kiss and they joined the party.

Later into the night Finn took to the make shift stage and the mic. "Thanks everyone for coming and celebrating this great day for the Hudsons and the Foremans. We are so proud of both of you, and just like your mom and I, Chris you will be headed to NYC with your girl taking it by storm. I fully expect to come to Carnegie Hall to hear Adele play and to my old field to watch my son break all of my records. We love you both. To Chris and Adele!"

"To Chris and Adele!

Rachel made her way over to her husband who was feeling the effects of drinking pretty much all day. She sat on his lap and kissed the lips she's been kissing since she was fifteen years old. "I love you"

"I Love you too baby. Good day?" He asked

"One of the best. Thank you for the best life I could have never dreamed I always wanted. You taught me and our kids to be who we are and that it is enough"

Finn smiled through his buzz and looked lovingly at his wife "You're my hero you know."

She gave him her Rachel Berry smile "You're mine"

Fin

* * *

_**Please leave a review if you liked it. Or even if you don't. I appreciate you all following this story. I'm just not feeling it anymore and I don't want my work to suffer because my lack of creativity. I a**_m continuing my other story A Dose of Reality, but I need to wrap this one up. Another baby _**all grown up *TEARS***_

Songwriters  
NEWMAN, RANDY

Published by  
Lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.

Read more: Chantal Kreviazuk - Feels Like Home Lyrics | MetroLyrics


End file.
